La fantastica aventura
by Nobuko Hirano
Summary: AU. Han pasado 100 años desde que todo acabo, la paz reina nuevamente en la tierra, pero la mente infantil busca un nuevo pretexto para ir en busca de las conosidas Dragon Balls, ¿Que pasara en esta ocasion? Arriba capitulo final, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME APOYARON EN ESTA HISTORIA
1. El comienso de todo

La fantástica aventura.

Nota de la autora: Es mi primer fic, así que no lo esperen perfecto, tengo solo 14 años, ¡PIEDAD! XD no se crean, se que el principio se parecerá a la película de Goku guiden, (o sepa como se escribe) pero no tengo la intención de hacerla de ese modo, no me agrada la idea de que Goku Jr. Se quede con todo el crédito, les presentare a Vegeta Jr. (que para mi gusto falto en esa película) si le encuentran parecido con Goku guiden, DISCULPEN, de seguro en ese momento no estaba inspirada, ya dejen de leer lo que escribo en esta nota y pónganse a leer abajo XD, no neta ya lean.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: El inicio. (Goku Jr.)<p>

Han pasado mas de 100 años desde la derrota de omega shenlong, Goku se fusiono con las esferas del dragón y desapareció con el shenlong autentico, la ultima que queda de todos esos legendarios guerreros es, la ya muy anciana, Pan, nieta del gran Goku, ella tiene un nieto al que, por su gran parecido, le ha nombrado Goku Jr. A pesar de todo, Goku no sabe pelear, pero eso a Pan no le molesta, el mundo ha estado a salvo desde la desaparición de las esferas del dragón, así que ella y Goku viven en el legendario monte Paoz, (como Goku y su abuelito Son Gohan, XD)

V: Deja de jugar y muévete, ya quiero salir.

Autora (At): ya voy, es que me emociono.

Un día se dio la noticia de que un millonario organizaría un torneo de artes marciales, eso a Pan le emociono mucho, pero por su edad ya no podría participar, así que decidió entrenar a Goku para que este participe, cosa que a el no le desagrado mucho, espetó por una cosa…

-Goku ya levántate, es hora de entrenar.

-aaaaahhhhhhhuuuuu (bostezo) pero abuela… (mira el reloj) ¡PERO SI SON LAS 5:30 DE LA MAÑANA¡

-Lo se Goku, ya se nos hiso tarde.

-¡¿TARDE? ¡PERO SI ES MUY TEMPRANO!

Ya afuera de la casa, Pan le enseñaba lo básico, faltaba casi una semana, no podría enseñarle todo, pero al menos lo necesario para que llegara a la final.

-Goku, el equilibrio es algo muy importante en este torneo, si no lo tienes, podrías caer del cuadrilátero y perder- Le decía mientras se sostenía de cabeza en una mano sobre un tronco.

-Yo si tengo equilibrio abuelita, MIRA.-Dijo mientras se paraba en un pie, de pronto comenzó a temblar y callo de pura cabeza (¿a quien les recuerda? Goku, hahahahaha, me encanta burlarme de el.)

-"Este niño salió sin una gota de sangre saiyan, debí entrenarlo antes, estoy como mi abuelita Milk."- Dijo mientras recordaba como Milk (o Chi-chi como gusten) odiaba que Goku entrenara a Gohan desperdiciando su potencial.

-¡Goku, si sigues perdiendo el tiempo de esa forma nunca estarás listo para el torneo y no podrás honrar a tu tatarabuelo Son Goku!

-Lo siento abuelita Pan, pero es que yo no se pelear, no podre ser tan grande como lo fueron el y el señor Vegeta. (¿Que creían? ¿Qué lo iba a dejar fuera de la grandeza? No señor, antes muerta XD)

V: deja de jugar y escribe onna (mujer)

At: Si, si perdón, todavía lo defiendo y me maltrata, amor apache XD_._

-no digas tonterías, sangre de saiyajin corre por tus venas, ya no pura como la de ellos, pero, si mi padre, Gohan, pudo convertirse en súper saiyan siendo de sangre mesclada, o yo pude convertirme en súper saiyan (lo se, disparatado, pero no pensé en otra forma de motivar al chico.) siendo muy poco saiyan, que tu no puedas de plano seria una vergüenza, no lo logras por que no quieres Goku, debes de esforzarte.

-Lo se abuelita, quiero honrar a los saiyajins, pero no puedo (se seca unas lagrimas y se levanta con la frente en alto, (COMO VEGETA *_*) al menos no si sigo llorando, hay que seguir entrenando abuelita.

-"esa es la actitud de un saiyan" De acuerdo.

Así continuaron entrenando todo el día, hasta que sus estómagos de saiyajins se los permitieron, entraron a cenar y después a dormir, la semana que seguía iba a ser muy dura, necesitaban descansar muchísimo.

V: Y yo cuando salgo mujer.

At: No se si todavía soy considerada mujer, pero se que estarás en el capitulo que sigue, te lo juro, este capitulo sin ti me pareció eterno.

V: Mas te vale mujer, o niña, adolecente lo que seas, para mi eres una onna.

* * *

><p>No se si me quedo pequeño o largo, ustedes me dicen como les gusta, por favor dejen reviews, leo y acepto comentarios buenos malos y sugerencias, solo ayúdenme a mejorar ya que yo amo escribir y solo así mejorare. BESOS SAIONARA (Adiós).<p>

Nota de comprensión de lectura: Goku y Vegeta Jr. Tienen alrededor de 10 y 11 años respectivamente, Pan, pues ciento y tantos XD, ya los demás se los iré diciendo al paso de la serie, lo que esta entre "comillas" son los pensamientos, y lo que esta subrayado es solo una tontería que hago para no volverme loca sin Vegeta, solo que como vegeta es hijo de la nieta de Bulma, el es un Vegeta Briefs, así que Bulma no podrá ser una Briefs, bueno ya pensare en eso, esto un VxB, (aunque no lo parezca todavía) ella no puede faltar, ya veré que se me ocurre, ah cierto, lo olvidaba, pondré una que otra palabra en japonés pero al principio del capitulo, o posiblemente al final, estará la palabra con su significado.

Próximo capitulo: Es tu deber de príncipe (Vegeta Jr.)


	2. Es tu deber de principe

La fantástica aventura.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro… (openign de dragón ball original, cuando Goku era chiquito)

Capitulo 2: Es tu deber de príncipe. (Vegeta Jr.)

Amanecía en corporación capsula, una linda mujer de pelo azul y ojos del mismo color entraba a la habitación de un pequeño con el cabello oscuro en forma de llamas, lentamente se sentó junto a el en la cama y empezó a acariciar su cabello.

-Vegeta, hijo ya levántate, es hora de desayunar, después iremos a entrenar, (en este mundo Vegeta entreno a Bra y esta entreno a su hija, creo que es Bura, así le diré yo)

-aaaaahhhhhhhuuuuu, ¿que hora es?

-Las siete treinta. (¿Goku querrá que ella lo entrene? ¬¬)

-¡¿Qué? Por dios mama, ya es tarde.

-No hay duda de que eres tataranieto de Vegeta, eres igual que mi abuelo, escogí bien el nombre.

-Si, si lo que digas, ¡vámonos!

Salieron de la muy conocida casa redonda y se dirigieron a la también conocida capsula de gravedad, al entrar Bura, que como su abuela, era una genio con la tecnología, encendió la maquina a los 900 de gravedad y Vegeta cayo al suelo.

-¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA MAMÁ? ¡AUN NO SOY TAN FUERTE!

Mientras tanto Bura estaba como si nada.

-"Debí dejarlo entrenar desde antes" se lamentaba de no haber dejado entrenar al chico antes, decía que no le hacia falta, que con la sangre de su abuelo seria suficiente, penas el chico avía dominado los 639 de gravedad ayer, técnicamente era aun muy débil, ella desenrollo su cola y lo tomo del cuello.

-Por dios vegeta, tu abuelo nos ponía a entrenar a tu edad con 1500 de gravedad, no solo me deshonras a mi con tu debilidad, también a tu abuelo, si el estuviera vivo ya te abría matado.

-Pe… pero mamá,- con su codo le dio un golpe en el estomago para lograr zafarse.- tu tuviste la culpa, no me dejabas entrenar.

-Es que no necesitas entrenar Vegeta, necesitas molestarte, sacar tu furia para poder convertirte en un súper saiyajin.

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia en que yo haga eso? ¿Por qué durante tantos años as estado queriendo que lo logre?

-Por que temo que el nieto de Pan lo logre, esa parte de la familia es una deshonra para todos los saiyajins. (¿A quien les recuerda? ¬¬)

-Entiendo, he visto al niño unas cuantas veces en la escuela, no tienes de que preocuparte, prese que no entrena, incluso Suzuki, Nakao y los demás lo molestan, (Eso si es de Goku guiden) no hay peligro con el.

-Eso es bueno, pero no hay que arriesgarnos vegeta, la sangre llama, tal vez Pan lo entrene para el torneo, hay que entrenarte para que lo venzas.

-Si.

Comprendiendo al niño bajo la gravedad a 700 y con esto vegeta mínimo se pudo levantar.

Durante la sesión se le veía mas vivo al niño, como si de verdad fuera el legendario Vegeta, pero tuvo que borrar eso de su mente, porque si Bura recordaba a su abuelo perdería por una simple formula matemática:

Bura + Recuerdo de abuelo = a lagrimas / combate = desconcentración + hijo testarudo = a derrota

Como una verdadera Saiyan se dejo de 'cursilerías' y continuo con el combate.

Al terminar el entrenamiento entraron a la casa, mientras Bura estaba haciendo la comida Vegeta estaba en la sala jugando video juegos, cuando le dio un tirón fuete al control, la consola salió volando y golpeo un estante que estaba detrás de el, este callo al suelo junto con cientos de papeles que salieron volando, Vegeta rápidamente se puso a juntar todo, pero no fue lo suficiente mente rápido y Bura, que al oír el golpe salió de la cocina, vio lo que su 'amado' hijo había echo.

-POR DENDE VEGETA, CUANDO APRENDERAS, SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CONTIGO. (-_-* me recuerda a mi mamá)

-Perdón mamá, es que la consola salió volando y… ¡hey! Mamá mira esto.

-¿Qué es? Oh dende, no creí que esto existiera.

Ambos tomaron del piso una foto de la boda de Bulma y Vegeta, en esa foto se veía que la boda había sido en el interior de corporación capsula, sin ningún invitado, solo los padres de Bulma y el pequeño Trunks que tenia alrededor de dos meses en esa foto.

-Hahahaha, la cara del abuelo, creí que la abuela Bulma era capas de todo, pero esto es demasiado asta para ella, hahahahahahaha.

-Vegeta hem (risita ahogada), no te hem, rías, esto es serio hem, hahahahahahaha, la cara del abuelo, ya, basta de juegos, recoge todo esto que ya esta la cena.

Vegeta obedeció, después de la cena, se fue a su habitación, continuo viendo la foto y riéndose un poco mas, en la foto la cara de Vegeta estaba llena de labial de Bulma, esta lo abrazaba y vegeta trataba de quitársela de encima, le causaba mucha gracia lo que Bulma era capas de hacer.

-Lograre convertirme en el súper saiyan abuelo, no los deshonrare, Watashi wa watashi no meiyo saiyahito ni yotte chikau.(Lo juro por mi honor de saiyan, es japonés, pero imaginen que lo dijo en idioma saiyan)- dijo mientras se quedaba dormido.

Daria su máximo esfuerzo, quería demostrarle que era tan fuerte como su ancestro, no Vegeta, SINO BULMA, si ella fue capas de hacer que el terco saiyan se vistiera de traje y se cara con ella, podía hacerlo todo, quería ser igual, y si para eso necesitaba dar su 200%, lo daría.

At: Este capitulo me salió un pelín mas largo que el anterior, pero amo a Vegeta, demás un review que me dejaron me encanto y me inspiro, Arigatōgozaimasu (Gracias) Tixithaxx no estaba segura de esto, pero tu review me dio ánimos, y aunque los demás no dejen reviews, se que están ahí, así que Arigatōgozaimasu también… ah lo olvidaba, aquí Bura tiene como… ¿que será bueno? 32 años, no 30, si eso es bueno, dejen reviews, asta la próxima SAIONARA.

Pd: un pequeñita tarea, chiquititititisima, (Todos: acaba de empezar y ya nos exige, hay que dejar de leer su fic) XD alguien sabe como se apellida Yamcha? Les agradecería la información. Arigatōgozaimasu.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto más estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

Próximo capitulo: Algo me falta. (Bulma)


	3. Siento que algo me falta

La fantástica aventura.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

Capitulo 3: Algo me falta. (Bulma)

En una casa cerca del desierto, una chica de cabello y ojos azules, de unos 11 años terminaba de recoger la mesa cuando una mujer de cabello lila y ojos azules entro, del susto, la pobre chica tiro los platos y estos al caer se rompieron, la madre la tomo del brazo y la empezó a sacudir.

-POR DENDE MOCOSA, ¿QUE NO PUEDES HACER NADA BIEN?, No se por que tu padre y tu abuelo te querían tanto, no puedes hacer nada bien.

-El abuelo Yamcha solo me quería porque me parezco a la tal Bulma, hasta me puso así, no me quería de verdad.

-En eso tienes razón, nunca nos quiso ni a tu abuela Marón (la novia de Krilin en dragón ball z, ella se parece mucho a Bulma.) ni a mi, solo se caso con ella por que se parecía a esa Bulma, estaba obsesionado, pero no te pongas melancólica y ponte a limpiar, Kazehaya no tarda en llegar.

-Madre, ese hombre no me cae bien.

M: ¿Crees que me importa? Tampoco mi me cae Bulma, pero necesitamos dinero, y el tiene de sobra, mira –se incoó para verla a los ojos- cuando me case con el, el siempre va a estar de viaje, tu y yo tendremos una mansión a nuestros pies, y todo el dinero que puedas imaginar, podremos salir a pasear, y podre comprarte de esos vestidos que tanto te gustan, ¿Qué te parece?

-De acuerdo.

En eso se escucho el timbre.

-Anda vete a tu cuarto, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana madre.

Bulma se fue a su cuarto mientras su madre y ese hombre cenaban y hacían de las suyas.

Saco de un cajón una foto de ella y su madre con un hombre de cabello negro largo con ojos azules, estaban en el parque de diversiones, se le quedo viendo un momento y después comenzó a llorar, extrañaba esos momento que hacia años ya no tenia.

-Papi, no sabes la falta que me haces, a mi y a mi mamá, te extraño muchísimo, no me importa no tener dinero, solo quisiera tenerte de regreso, tener de vuelta esos momentos en los que los tres nos divertíamos mucho, saliendo y jugando, hay papá, no puedo soportar ver como mi madre se divierte con ese hombre, dice que todo lo hace por mi, pero no, lo hace por ella, teme quedarse sola, a mi eso no me importa mucho, lo que me hace sentir mal, es que desde que te fuiste, siento que algo me falta, recuerdo como te ponías a entrenar conmigo y me dejabas ganar (que entrenamiento -_-*) no se si sea eso, mas acción en mi vida, aventuras, no lo se, pero si me llegara la oportunidad no la desperdiciaría, le pregunte a mi madre si podíamos ir a ver el torneo de artes marciales, solo me dijo que ese día tendría una cita con Kazehaya, si quería ir tenía que ir sola, no se si ir, seria peligroso, pero lo que sea por salir de esta casa, no quiero seguir aquí, no quiero, no puedo, me es imposible, no me siento a gusto, nadie me quiere, ni mi madre, ni Kazehaya, ni mi abuelo Yamcha, los únicos que me quisieron fueron tu y mi abuelita Marón, porqué ella sentía lo mismo que yo, pero ya no están, estoy sola papá, dime que hacer, ayúdame, me quiero ir, necesito irme, ayúdame por favor.

Continuo llorando un rato hasta que el sueño la venció, a la mañana siguiente seria el torneo de artes marciales, si necesitaba salir a escondidas lo haría, pero por nada del mundo faltaría, necesitaba salir de su casa, de ese lugar que le traía tanta infelicidad aunque sea por un día, pero lo necesitaba.

Y así fue, en la mañana se salió por la ventana de su cuarto, acciono una capsula y de ella salió un motocicleta, se subió y le dio a todo lo que da, al sentir el viento en su rostro se sintió aliviada, al llegar a la ciudad quedo fascinada, todo era tan glamuroso para ella, al llegar al centro de artes marciales, compro su boleto de primera fila.

Al ingresar vio a un chico de cabellos negros en forma de flama, quiso reír ante tal peinado, pero desistió cuando el chico la miro, parecía molesto, era una mirada amenazante, pero a ella no le dio miedo, en el momento en que lo vio, el vacio de su corazón se lleno, sentía como si ya lo conociera de algún lado, así que decidió acercarse a el.

-Hola, me llamo Bulma, Bulma Oshuno. ¿Y tú?

-Vegeta, Vegeta Jr. Briefs.

-"Briefs" Eres hijo de Bura Briefs, valla que gusto en conocerte.

-Da igual, ¿Qué quieres?

-Oye no seas grosero yo solo quiero ser tu amiga.

Vegeta se iba a disculpar pero un guardia lo escolto al ring, ella busco su asiento, y la batalla comenzó, varios contrincantes eran muy fuertes y otros no tanto, los mas fuertes de la división infantil eran un chico llamado Goku, y el chico que vio hace un rato, se le hacia una persona poco normal, además de que tenia cola, era extremadamente poderoso para su edad.

Termino el torneo y Bulma trato de buscar al chico pero este desapareció, al llegar a su casa solo había una nota en la cocina sobre un pedazo de pastel…

"_Salí a cenar con Kazehaya, hay sopa en la estufa y ensalada en la nevera, te deje este pedazo de pastel, espero que te guste es de chocolate. Atte.: tu madre Marlene"_

Agradeció que su madre no se molestara por salirse sin permiso, saco la ensalada y calentó la sopa, después de cenar se comió su pastel y se fue a dormir, cosa que no fue fácil, no lograba sacar de su mente al chico de cabellos de flama, quería volver a verlo, luego volvería a la ciudad y lo buscaría, después de todo no era difícil encontrar a un Briefs, mientras estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir.

At: Es pequeño lo se, pero es muy triste la historia de Bulma, por eso no quise llorar y le pare aquí XD, ESPEREN NO ME GOLPEEN AUN, se que la mayoría estarán molestas por que no puse el combate, ni siquiera quien gano, pero eso vendrá en el capitulo que sigue, estos tres capítulos eran de presentación, ya en lo que viene, los 3 chicos se conocerán y comenzara lo bueno, recuerden que son reencarnaciones de Vegeta Goku y Bulma, mientras tanto se aguantan, HAHAHAHA QUE MALA SOY XD, no se preocupen, tratare de actualizar todos los días, SAYONARA.

**Angelinedbz: **Gracias por tus reviews, lo de el apellido de Yamcha me gusto y se lo puse XD solo le agregué un poco, me alegra mucho que te gustara mi historia ya que la tuya es una de mis favoritas, Arigatōgozaimasu.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto más estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro… ( si me dejan reviews pidiéndolo pongo la canción completa)


	4. El Budō Taikai

La fantástica aventura.

Hola, antes que nada, ¡SUNIMASEN POR NO ACTULISAR!, como les dije, tengo 14 años y aun soy susceptible a castigos, y eso paso, me castigaron la Pc, pero mis padres salieron y aprovecho para des-obedecerlos, XD, pero… ¡no puedo creer que a tanta gente le guste mi historia! Es decir… ¡wow! Lo que mas me conmueve es que la mayoría son autores de historias que ya leí y me encantaron, eso en mi mente equivale a Akira Toriyama diciendo: Vaya que bien dibujas a los personajes de DBZ, ok eso no pasara, pero eso siento, gracias por sus reviews, en especial a ti **yukkoame**, nadie me había dicho mis errores en la historia, Arigatō, y a todos gracias por sus reviews, ahora la historia… Desde ya les aviso que no se narrar peleas.

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

Un hermoso día en la capital del este, exactamente 14 de marzo del año 887, el día del Budō taikai (torneo de artes marciales) todos se preparan para el gran evento, en especial dos niños algo peculiares… eran saiyajins.

* * *

><p>-¡Abuela! ¿ya nos vamos?- Grito Goku con su traje naranja y azul.<p>

-Calma Goku aun hay tiempo.- Dijo poniéndose su gorro (Goku guiden)

-Pero quiero conocer la capital antes del torneo.

-Bien Goku tu ganas… ¡nube voladora! (hay no ma… -_-*)

* * *

><p>-Madre, ¡madre! Apresúrate quiero llegar antes que todas esas sabandijas. –Decía un niño con un traje expandes azul con botas y guantes blancos.<p>

-"Igual que mi abuelo" ya voy Vegeta. –Dijo Bura, terminando de ponerse su pañoleta amarilla que combinaba con su vestido rojo. (Es como Bulma en la saga Boo pero con el pelo hasta la cintura.)

La peli-azul saco de su bolso una capsula y la activo, inmediatamente salió una aeronave y ellos la abordaron y se dirigieron al Budō taikai de la capital.

* * *

><p>El lugar era enorme en el centro había dos estatuas, una del 'salvador' de la tierra Mr. Satan, y la otra del 'hombre mas fuerte del universo' Son Goku. (no se enojen, recuerden que odio a Goku)<p>

El lugar era simplemente fantástico, y ya ni se diga la arena, con las proporciones de siempre esta arena era diferente, era capas de aumentar diez veces la gravedad para hacer mas divertida el combate… para los espectadores ya que quien pusiera un pie (un pie no saiyan) le seria casi imposible ponerse de pie.

* * *

><p>-Cundo yo participé no había eso, vaya que han cambiado mucho.<p>

-¿Tu participaste abuela?

-Si, pero fue ase mucho tiempo.

-_Participantes favor de presentarse en la arena para selección de combates._

-Me llaman abuelita, te veo luego.

-¡Goku espera!... *suspiro* Suerte.

* * *

><p>-Bueno Vegeta, ¿Qué te parece?<p>

-hmp, aquí no se puede demostrar el potencial, son muy débiles.

-Vamos Vegeta, solo es diversión, quien sabe, tal ves te toque uno fuerte.

_-Participantes favor de presentarse en la arena para selección de combates_.

-Bueno, me voy.

-Derrótalos a todos.

* * *

><p>En la caseta una niña compraba su boleto de primera fila para ver el combate.<p>

-Aquí tienes querida, que te diviertas.

-Gracias.

_-Participantes favor de presentarse en la arena para selección de combates._

-Oh, parece que va a empezar, date prisa.

-Si, gracias de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Vegeta recién había sacado su numero: 1, ósea que combatiría primero, pero, ¿con quien?<p>

-_Ahora el pequeño: Goku Jr., el numero 2._

-"¿Qué? ¿Me tocara primero con ese perdedor? Bueno ya que, así acabara pronto"

Vegeta se disponía a marcharse a los vestidores cuando sintió una mirada en él, se giro esperando ver a su madre, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su madre… ¡en versión miniatura! En realidad no era como su madre, su madre era mas bien como morena, (como Vegeta abuelo) ella era de una piel blanca como porcelana…

-"Es… es igual a… a mi abuela Bulma"

-Hola, me llamo Bulma, Bulma Oshuno. ¿Y tú?

." P... ¿por que siento que ya la conozco?, además de que se parece a mi abuela y tiene el mismo nombre" Vegeta, Vegeta Jr. Briefs.

-"Briefs" ¿Eres hijo de Bura Briefs dueña de la Capsule Corp.? Gusto en conocerte.

-Da igual, ¿Qué quieres?

-No seas grosero, yo solo quería ser tu amiga.

-"Por ese lado tiene razón, debo escuchar a mamá y controlar mi temperamento" Yo…

-Joven si no se cambia y va al ring será descalificado.

-Si, ya voy, Adiós. "Nunca me despido de nadie, que raro, debo saber quien es ella"

-Adiós. "Mmm, ¿porque siento que ya lo conozco?

* * *

><p>Ya en la arena Goku 'medio' temblaba de miedo, no pensó que pelearía con Vegeta tan pronto, pero por alguna razón sentía que ya lo había echo antes.<p>

-"Calma Goku, matar es ilegal, pero me puede lastimar mucho, ¿Qué eres un saiyan o un mono? Un mono. (la versión saiyan de 'hombre o gallina') no, no soy un mono, soy un saiyan, un saiyan frito"

-Hey ¿que tanto balbuceas?

-*trago de saliva* Ve… Vegeta, eh, Hola, tiempo sin verte.

-Nos vimos ayer en la escuela Baka (idiota)-Contesto con ima gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Oh cierto -sonrió nerviosamente y puso su mano atrás (tipo Goku abuelo)

-"No se por que pero con esa cara de estúpido me dan ganas de matarlo" Deja de temblar insecto pareces maraca.

-Lo siento Vegeta (Ah! Una verdadera escena BDZ) pero para serte sincero me da miedo pelear contigo.

-No te preocupes no te hare daño.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

-Solo te torturare asta que te rindas.- dijo con su sonrisa de lado, la sexy.

-¿Eh?

-Hahahahahahahahaha

-_Preparados…_

-¿Qué?

-_Listos…_

-¡No no no no no no no!

_-!Pelen¡_

-¡NO!

En ese momento Vegeta se lanzo sobre Goku con una fuerte tanda de golpes y patadas, el pobre solo ponía los brazos en cruz frente a su rostro para protegerse, cuando Vegeta se aparto un poco Goku tuvo ganas de salir corriendo…

(N/A: Debo aclarar que no me estoy burlando de él, no por ahorita, pero imagínense un niño de 10 años que no sabe pelear contra uno de 11 , da miedo, pero aguanten lo que sigue se pone mejor)

-Bah! Mi madre es una neurótica, no eres amenaza alguna para nuestro honor, no eres mas que un insecto débil, no eres rival para el príncipe saiyajin, mejor ríndete.

-No, no me rendiré, le prometí a la Abuela Pan que no la defraudaría, peleare con todas mis fuerzas.

-Como quieras, luego no te quejes.

Vegeta apretó los puños y de pronto su cabello de torno dorado y sus ojos azabaches pasaron a ser azules… se convirtió en un súper saiyajin.

-Vegeta eso es trampa los dos deberíamos estar igual.

-Pues transfórmate.

-No puedo.

-Ha, lo sabia, aun no puedes transformarte.

-No, si puedo, pero la abuela me dijo que haría muchos destrozos si lo hacia.

-No creo que puedas, solo estas mintiendo.

-Claro que no miento, MIRA, Haaaaaaaaa….

En ese momento Goku se transformo directamente en súper saiyajin fase 2.

-Mmm… Gran cosa.

Ahora fue Goku quien ataco primero (*pone cara de asco*), como Vegeta no se lo esperaba recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara que solo lo enfureció mas y paso como Goku a súper saiyan 2, la pelea era muy pareja, además se hacían destrozos por todos lados, (imaginen la pelea de Trunks Vs Goten en la saga Majin Boo) cuando parecía que la pelea no terminaría, Goku aterrizo mal y cayo, llevándose consigo a Vegeta, ambos cayeron al suelo y, por ende, esto paso…

-_De… descalificados, ninguno pasa a la ronda final ya que ambos cayeron al piso, es una lastima_.

-¿Qué? ¿Vez lo que haces? Eh ¿Qué dices?, yo no hice nada fuiste tu.-Gritaron ambos.

-Si no me hubieras obligado a transfórmame esto no habría pasado.

-No habría pasado si te figaras y no te tropezaras con tus propios pies.

-Si pero… pero…

-Bah! Yo me largo. -dijo dando media vuelta y marchandose.

-Goku, ya vámonos.

-Perdón abuelita, te decepcione con una estupidez.

-No hables así Goku, me tienes orgullosa diste tu mejor esfuerzo, con eso basta y sobra.

Ambos salieron y le dieron una vuelta a la capital antes de partir a casa.

* * *

><p>En cuanto salió de la zona del ring, su madre ya lo esperaba con cara de pocos amigos y brazos cruzados.<p>

-En mi defensa fue culpa de ese insecto.

B: No te preocupes, lo vi y se que es su culpa, mejor vámonos antes de que me den ganas de partirle su cara de idiota y de paso a su abuela. (Aprovechada, es solo una ancianita)

-"¿Irnos?, LA CHICA" madre tengo que hacer algo…

-Ni hablar Vegeta, tengo cosas que hacer en la oficina y no puedo dejarte solo en la capital, vámonos.

Vegeta se resigno a que ya no vería aquella chica tan peculiar que se le hacia tan conocida… "Bulma, espero volver a verte"

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>Bueno… esta me salió mucho mas larga, NO ME GOLPEN POR EL RESUTADO, es que quería que ganara Vegeta y dejara apantallada a Bulma, pero una 'amiga' (no le puedo decir así ya que le gusta Goku) me dijo que era injusto que le hiciera eso a Goku porque el es 'el mas poderoso del universo' yo le dije que no era Goku que era su nieto, pero recordé que es la reencarnación de Goku y en cierto modo ella tenia razón así que decidí que ni ella ni yo y que seria un empate, no me agrada la idea pero así son las cosas. Sayonara, espero sus reviews.<p> 


	5. Platicando de ella

Ohayōgozaimasu, bueno creo que este tardo menos en salir, se lo dedico a mi fiel amiga fuera de la red, Monse, debo admitir que después del curto capitulo me quede en blanco pero ella (de mala gana y que no le gusta DBZ, ¿pueden creerlo?) me dio una buena idea que espero durara como 2 o 3 caps. Sin mas por el momento aquí esta…

La fantástica aventura.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto más estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>Vegeta se encontraba en el jardín de la escuela comiendo su almuerzo, pero parecía distraído, después del Budō taikai Vegeta ya no dejar de pensar en esa peculiar chica de cabello azul, había algo en ella que lo hacia sentir diferente, no sentía odio hacia nadie (teniendo en cuenta de que como es un niño odia a 2 que 3) y sentía que con ella podría ser el mismo sin sentir remordimiento de parte de su orgullo (no puede faltar ¬_¬) sentía… algo especial asía esa insignificante humana, ella podría caer muerta con solo aumentar 10 veces la gravedad, eso o con un ligero golpe de parte de vegeta, y aun así tubo la valentía de acercarse a el y hablarle, Y ÉL LE CONTESTO.<p>

Puede que eso sea lo que mas le sorprendiera, Vegeta era alguien increíblemente… (Hm Como lo diría sin que me matara…) Insociable, no hablaba con alguien que no fuera Brolly o Juuna (17, pero eso esta mas que claro -_-*) y eso solo porque ellos eran los únicos que lo hacia sudar el combate, ellos y Kakarotto, que por cierto, el pobre recibió su merecido por hacerlo quedar mal en el torneo.

Pero volviendo al tema de Bulma, la chica no lo conocía, tal ves por eso se le ocurrió hacer semejante estupidez, como era hablarle a Vegeta, él, de haber sido otra persona, la hubiera matado, pero no lo hiso.

-"Yo no soy así, porque no le hice daño, ella lo escandalosa suficiente para desesperarme, pero porque no le hice nada."

-¡Hey! Vegeta. –Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Brolly que agitaba la mano en forma de saludo, detrás de el venia Juuna con su aspecto neutral de siempre, mientras que Brolly parecía feliz, (después de todo son el grupo de amigos normal, El serio, el enojón y el alegre, solo falta el estúpido pero ese es Kakarotto y se agregara después) los tres vestían su uniforme del colegio Maído, (es largo lo explico al final)

-¿Que hay Ouji-San? -Juuna es un año menor que vegeta, pero fue ascendido un grado por sus conocimientos, de ahí el signo de respeto.

-Nada que les importe.

-Huy, alguien amaneció molesto.

-Brolly-San no es de ahora, Getta-San lleva días así.

-NO ME PONGAS DIMINUTIVOS, estúpido.

-He Vegeta, relájate, Juuna-Chan y yo solo nos preocupamos por ti.

-Si, pero Brolly-San…

-¿Si?

-¡NO ME DIGAS CHAN!

-Hahahahahaha, ¿verdad que molesta? Hahahaha, pero da igual, solo estba pensando en algo.

-¿Tu? ¿pensando? Estas grave.

-Jaja Muy gracioso –Dijo con ironía- solo recordaba algo que paso en el Budō taikai.

-¿Qué paso?

-No tengo por que decirles.

-Onii-Chan conoció a una chica y no la podido olvidar. –Hablo desde atrás un niño de unos 8 años.

-¡¿QUE?-Gritaron unos sorprendidos Brolly y Juuna, tanto que sus ojos casi se les salian.

-TABLE, ¿QUE TE DIJE DE HABLARME EN LA ESCUELA?

-Okāsan me dijo que te diera esto –Dijo extendiéndole una bolsa con un pastel- Dijo que lo olvidaste.

-Bien ya me lo diste, ya vete. –dijo vegeta tomando la bolsa.

-Vegeta, no seas así con Table, después de todo… el sabe de esa chica.

-Así es Ouji-san, no hay que desprestigiar a Ouji-chan.

-Dejo que se quede y les diga el chisme, si Juuna deja de llamarnos igual.

-Echo.-Dijeron los tres.

Y así Table les dijo a los chicos todo lo que sabia de la chica, y en los momentos en los que exageraba, Vegeta le daba un golpe en la cabeza que para que les digo, (Tan solo de imaginármelo me da risa xD) y cuando acabo…

-Yo la conozco.

-¡¿QUE?-Dijeron Vegeta y Table.

-Si es amiga de mi hermana, Vegeta si recuerdas a Juu ¿Verdad?

-Ni me lo recuerdes, cuando la confundí contigo casi me rompe la cara.

-Esa misma, pues para volver a evitar eso, la metieron en el instituto Saint Marie, esa escuela es solo de mujeres, ahí conoció a la tal Bulma este año, y desde entonces las dos han sido inseparables.

-¿En serio? Valla, pues parece que después de todo podre volver a verla.

-Solo tengo una duda.

-¿Cuál?-Preguntaron los tres.

-¿Como confundiste a Juuna con su hermana? Digo, esta claro que son gemelos, pero ella, además de chica, ES RUBIA.

Después de que los tres cayeran tipo anime y se levantaran maldisiendo a los mil demonios por la estupidez de su amigo, vegeta y Juuna se calmaron y le dijeron lo que había pasado el año pasado, antes de conocer a Brolly.

**FLASH BACK**

Vegeta tenia 9 años y Juuna 8, ellos habían quedado para hacer los deberes de verano en casa de Juuna.

Cuando los terminaron pasaron un rato jugando video juegos, asta que Juuna sugirió bajar a jugar beisbol, Vegeta se adelanto mientras que Juuna buscaba lo necesario, cuando Vegeta salió al patio se quedo sentado un rato, y de pronto salió una figura idéntica a Juuna, solo que con el pantalón mas ajustado y una camisa diferente, además de que escondía su pelo en una gorra.

-Juuna te tardaste mucho-dijo acercándosele- y por que te cambiaste de ropa, esta es ridícula, parece de mujer.

-¿Qué dijiste imbécil?

-Y ahora ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Me acabas de decir Juuna?

-Si, ¿y?

-¡Nadie me confunde con mi hermano y vive para contarlo!

Vegeta no tubo tiempo de analizar lo que le había dicho, la personita se le fue enzima y lo golpeaba sin piedad, rápidamente, Juuna llego al rescate de vegeta, que no se había podido defender porque cuando lo quiso hacer se dio cuenta de que era una chica, y por saiyan que fuera, a las mujeres el no les pegaba.

Cuando por fin se calmaron los ánimos, Juuna le explico a Vegeta de su hermana, que eran gemelos y que ella odiaba que los compararan o peor, los confundiesen.

-Pero ella tiene la culpa, si no se vistiera tan mal y no se escondiera el cabello no podrían confundirlos, digo ella es rubia y tu moreno.

-Que dijiste estúpido? Ya veras te voy a-

.Cálmate Juu, en eso tiene razón… ah! Pero como tu quieras hermanita. –decía Juuna, que al ver la cara de su 'hermanita amada' se escondió de tras de vegeta.

-Cobarde.-Murmuranon Vegeta y Juu.

**END FLASH BACK**

-Oh ya veo.

-Si, después de eso Vegeta ya no pudo ir a mi casa, Juu aun lo odia.

-Pues yo no tengo ganas de ver a esa arpía.

.Pues es linda. –En cuanto acabo de decirlo Juuna lo miro con cara de odio y estaba a punto de abalanzársele cuando la campana de sonó.

A la salida todos se despidieron, Juuna y Brolly se fueron a la biblioteca, y Table a jugar con un compañero, así que Vegeta se tubo que ir a casa solo, cuando dio vuelta en una esquina, choco con algo y mejor dicho con alguien, y este alguien, que por cierto traía un helado, callo al suelo y el helado sobre ella.

-¡Oye bruto! ¿que te pa-

-¡Que yo soy el bruto! Tu te me-

Ambos se quedaron viendo, Bulma estaba en el suelo frente a el, viéndolo a los ojos, parecía molesta, pero parecía mas estar como… feliz de volver a verlo.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto más estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>Hahahaha, me equivoque parece que serán mas de 3 caps. Sayonara. Ah! lo olvidaba, bien el colegio Maido es donde estudian Otani y Koizumi de Lovely Complex, el uniforme consiste en un pantalon (o falda) gris, con camisa blanca y corbata roja, (moño en caso de las niñas) el sweter o chaleco es como amarillo-veige con una estrella roja en la parte izquierda, no puse la orange star, porque esa es prepa y ellos estan en primaria (o instituto medio cocmo le dicen ellos en japon) Eso es todo Besos<p> 


	6. ReEncuentro

La fantástica aventura.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto más estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>-¡Oye bruto! ¿que te pa-<p>

-¡Que yo soy el bruto! Tu te me-

Ambos se quedaron viendo, Bulma estaba en el suelo frente a el, viéndolo a los ojos, parecía molesta, pero parecía mas estar como… feliz de volver a verlo.

-Eres tu… Vegeta ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? Ah si… ¡ah! Deja te ayudo- contesto ayudándola a levantarse y dándole un pañuelo para limpiarse- Disculpa.

-No pasa nada, ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Eh? Ah! Estoy bien ¿y tu?

-Yo estoy bien, pero mi vestido no tanto.- Contesto mirando su saco todo lleno de helado y mejor se lo quito.

-Vas en Saint Marie "No idiota, va en orange star, QUE NO VES EL ESTUPIDO UNIFORME"

-Si, y por tu uniforme deduzco que vas en Maído.

-Así es, oye que tal si vamos a mi casa a que te cambies, es que no esta muy lejos de aquí y además no puedes andar así en la calle… DIGO si no te molesta.

-Eso estaría bien, tengo mi uniforme de deportes, pero no molestare en tu casa.

-Para nada, mi madre esta de viaje y Table fue a jugar con un amigo.-Dijon comenzando a caminar.

-¿Ta… ble?-Contesto siguiéndolo.

-Mi hermano.

-Ah, balla que tu familia tiene nombres raros.

-Mira quien habla B-U-L-M-A. (Si recuerdan que significa braga? si? a bueno seguimos)

-Bueno, bueno, ya me callo. Cambiando de tema…

-¿Si?

-¿Que edad tienes?

-Once.

-Que bien yo igual, ¿Cuándo los cumpliste?

-El 14, del mes pasado.-Contesto casi en un susurro.

-AH ¿Eres del 'tan abata'? (San Valentín) hahaha yo soy del 16.

-"Mmm solo 2 días de diferencia, no esta mal."

Siguieron caminando, platicando cosas de ellos, que les gustaba y disgustaba, solo querían conocerse mejor, cuando pasaron por el parque Bulma se relamió al ver los helados, pero cuando busco dinero en su bolsa se lamento l no traer ya nada, Vegeta observo esto y rápidamente la jalo hacia donde estaba el puesto y compro dos, uno de vainilla para el, y uno de chocolate para ella.

-Ten –Dijo vegeta extendiéndole el helado.

-Oh, pero no tengo con que pagarte.

-No importa, yo te tire tu otro helado, así que técnicamente yo te estoy pagando.

-"Que amable" Gracias. –Dijo tomando el helado y dándole una probada.

-¿Como esta?

-Delicioso.

-Y que estabas haciendo, digo, cuando... te tire.

-Nada, solo...

-¿Solo?

-Solo no queria llegar a mi casa.

-¿Tienes problemas?

-No muchos, pero no quiero llegar pronto a mi casa.

-Entonses hay que divertirnos un poco.

Una vez que acabaron sus helados fueron los columpios donde Vegeta sin controlar su fuerza casi la mandaba de Japón hasta Europa (No quiero exagerar pero ya saben… saiyajin… nada importante.) Despues fueron a darle de comer a los patos (puag, me estoy poniendo cursi xP) con lo que quedo del almuerzo de vegeta (que tomando en cuenta que es saiyan no fue mucho)

Y cuando llegaron a casa de Vegeta….

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto más estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

* * *

><p>Hahahahaha los dejo con la espinita para que lean el capitulo que viene, ah! El uniforme de Saint Marie es como el de Kimi ni todoke, una falda y un saco azul rey con una blusa blanca y un moño rojo, también había olvidado decirles que ella también tiene el pelo a la cintura y lo usa suelto. Besos.<p> 


	7. En Casa

**Angelinedbz:** Lamentablemente no te puedo kontestar ya k komo dices es sorpresa, que mas quisiera yo que contestar todas sus dudas, pero si me dejas un mensaje en facebook talvez ahí si te conteste, en mi profile esta mi direccion de face, de nuevo lamento no poder kontestarte pero se arruinria todo y de paso aprobecho para agradeserte por ponerme como autora favorita MIL GRACIAS.

**Yukkoame:** Lamento agradecerte sta ahorita pero GRACIAS por tus consejos, eres con quien mas cuento para enriqueser mi trabajo, MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME.

**Todods: Gracias a todos por leerme, se que soy pesima y que es una tortura para ustedes, especialmente como narradora de acciones o peleas pero les agradesco de sumo corazon leerme, *snif* ya me puse sentimental, sin mas...**

* * *

><p>La fantástica aventura.<p>

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto más estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>Y cuando llegaron a la casa de vegeta…<p>

-Vegeta, que bueno que llegas yo… ¡AH! ¿Es tu novia?

-¿Que? ¿Yo? ¡NO!

-Grr ¿madre que no llegabas mañana?

-Queria darte una sorpresa pero la sorprendida fui yo, ¿y ella?

-Soy… Bulma.

-Ah como mi abuela.

-¿Como quien?

-BUENO YA, TU YA PARALE, Y TU… VEN.- Dijo jalando a Bulma de la mano

Bura rio ante el comportamiento de su hijo mientras que Bulma ni sentía el piso debajo de sus pies ya que el Saiyan la llevaba literalmente volando hacia su habitación.

-¿Que fue eso?

-La loca de mi madre.-Dijo poniendo el seguro de la puerta.

-No dijiste que no estaba, ¿Qué hace aquí entonces?

-No lo se, se supone que llegaba mañana.

-Creo que le agrade.

-No importa quien o como seas, con el simple echo de ser chica y estar conmigo a mi madre ya le agradaste.

-Oh…oye ¿y tu baño?

-Esta por allá.- Dijo señalando una puerta a un lado de la habitación.

Bulma dejo su mochila en la cama y de ella saco un pants azul turquesa que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos y una playera blanca de cuello y mangas del mismo tono que el pants que en el lado izquierdo tenia el escudo de Saint Marie.

Cuando Bulma se metió al baño Vegeta se recostó en la cama, lo que provoco que la mochila callera, y esta, al estar aun abierta, todo su contenido saliera de ella, libros, cuadernos, hojas sueltas… y una esfera peculiar color naranja que en su centro contenía 5 estrellas de color rojo.

-"Podrá ser…".-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta del baño que se abría, Vegeta recogio todo rapidamente y lo coloco de nuevo en la mochila, y esta a su vez en la cama, pero se quedo con la esfera detras de su espalda.

-Bueno ya quedo. -Dijo Bulma guardando su uniforme sucio en la mochila.

-¿De donde sacaste esto? -Le pregunto mostrando la esfera

-¿Esculcaste mi mochila? -contesto con las manos en jarra.

-No, es que se callo y de ella salió esto, ¿en donde la obtuviste?

-Me la dio mi padre antes de morir, es lo único que me queda de el. -Lo ultimo lo dijo algo cabisbaja.

Vegeta le dio la esfera a Bulma y rápidamente se puso a buscar algo en un baúl.

Bulma solo ladeaba la cabeza para evitar que algo la golpeara. (La típica escena del que busca algo que nomas no encuentra y todo lo que se ponga en su camino lo lanza hacia atrás, nomas imaginar a vegeta haciendo eso me da risa. ^_^)

Cuando por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando, se lo escondió en la espalda y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la peli-azul.

-Dices que eso te lo dejo tu padre ¿Verdad?

-Si, ¿por?

-Porque a mí, mi bis-abuela me dio esto, que a ella se lo dejo su padre.

Y en eso saco una esfera que era igual a la de Bulma, solo que esta tenia una estrella.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... ¿hay mas?

-Siete para ser exactos.

-Si… ¿siete?

-Pues veras…

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto más estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

* * *

><p>Hahahaha ya me gusto dejarlos en suspenso, ¿Qué tal eh? Ya va a empezar la "aventura", ojala que les guste, y disculpenme por estarlo haciendo tan cortos pero no tengo inspiracion... POR AHORA. BESOS Bulma.<p> 


	8. ¿Shenlong? ¿en la esfera?

La fantástica aventura.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto más estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>-Ah… ya veo, ¿y que deseos puede conceder?<p>

-Mmm, pues creo que todo tipo, solo los que estén al alcance de Kami-sama.

-¿y es muy difícil encontrarlas?

-No, no creo, solo se necesita el radar del dragon.

-¿Un radar? ¿y eso que es?

-Es un dispositivo capas de captar la energía que emiten las esferas.

Para este punto a Bulma ya le brillaban los ojos, la sola idea de poder conseguir lo que quiera solo con reunir esas esferas, le facinaba.

-¿Y si las buscamos?

-¡¿QUE?

-Si, podemos ir a buscar las esferas e invocar a… a…

-¿Shenlong?

-Exacto, imagínate, tres deseos para nosotros solos, ¿no es increíble? ¿no tienes ganas de ir?

-No

-Porfa.

-No.

-Por favor.

Bulma puso cara de perro regañado y Vegeta no tubo de otra mas que aceptar, no seria difícil ir en busca de las esferas, al contrario, estaria veneficiado: –estaría con ella- podría conseguir cualquier cosa que quisiera con su deseo –estaría con ella- se divertiría un rato y lo mas importante, ESTARIA CON ELLA.

Solo se necesitaba el radar del dragón y eso lo tenia Bura así que todo era pan comido, después de todo, que tan difícil puede ser pedirle el radar a tu mamá.

-No.

-¿Por que?

-Por que no.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Por que no!

-Pero por-

-A ver ya, no te lo voy a prestar y punto.

-Per-

Al ver la mirada asesina de su madre (la que tienen todas las madres cuando llevas un rato chingándolas xD) vegeta desistió de seguir pidiendo, mejor se fue a tratar con un problema posiblemente de proporciones bíblicas, decirle a Bulma: NO.

Y es que por alguna extraña razón sentía que conocía el temperamento de su chibi-onna y, por ende, sabia que a ella no le caería muy bien la negativa a algo, aunque seguía sin entender el porque sabia eso.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo conseguiste?

-No, no me lo quiso prestar.

-¿Por qué no?

-'Por que no'.-Contesto vegeta simlando horriblemente la voz de su madre.

-Valla, esto será un problema.

-Pues, sin el radar no podemos buscarlas.

-…¿Puedes prestarme tu esfera?

-¿Para?

-¿Puedes o no?

-Si, si, que carácter.

Vegeta le dio su esfera y Bulma las metió a su mochila, titubeo un momento en dejarla llevarse su esfera, pero Bulma también tenia una, ella sabia lo que significaba para Vegeta, ya que ella tenía una igual, y al parecer bien cuidada, si se la quería llevar debía tener buenos motivos.

-Bien, debo irme, te veré luego.

-¿Cuando es luego?

-Mmm… el Viernes próximo.

-¡¿Qué? ¿una semana?

-Necesito tu esfera para… algo, y ese algo tomara tiempo, mas o menos es semana.

-De acuerdo, dentro de una semana te veré donde te vi hoy.

-De cuerdo, Bay.

-Adios.

Bulma salió por la parte de atrás para no ser detectada por la madre de vegeta, que cuando subió con una bandeja llena de pastelillos, (como toda buena madre de la familia Briefs) casi se echa llorar al descubrir que la chica ya se había ido, Vegeta decidió mejor no decirle que se volveria a encontrar con ella pues lo estaría atosigando.

Tampoco les diría a los chicos, Table oviamente se enteraría por los chismes de su madre, pero podía mantenerlo raya sobre cuanto decir, o mejor, podia hacer que no dijera nada.

Pero Brolly y Juuna eran casos distintos, ellos no sabían tener la boca cerrada, era mejor no comentar nada de lo sucedido… almenos hasta estar seguro de todo.

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto más estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

* * *

><p>Ya volví (Neta? Si no nos dices, ni cuenta nos damos) cállate a ti quien te hablo, bien chics, espero les guste el capitulo por que hasta yo me quede enfrascada ¿Qué será de lo que vegeta quiere estar seguro? ¿para que quiera Bulma las esferas? Ah tantas preguntas, todas tendrán respuesta en los capítulos siguientes, espero con ansias sus reviews, y les recomiendo (dícese: ruego) que lean mi one-shot, Yo te extrañare, y así mismo les invito a que lean, Otro estilo de vida que se pone cada vez mejor, de mi gran amiga y una de las personas que mas admiro angelinebdz, es todo por hoy, BESOS Bulma.<p> 


	9. Planificacion

KUMENASAI, KUMENASAI, siento demorarme tanto en escribir, pero estoy en época de exámenes, las $%&/ tareas de la secundaria, sin dejar de lado que, ¿pueden creerlo? SIGO CASTIGADA, pero bueno, "estoy haciendo la tarea de historia" así que mejor me apresuro.

La fantástica aventura.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto más estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>"Ha pasado una semana, que ganas de verle de nuevo, hoy le encontrare de nuevo, solo espero que no como la ultima vez, quede en vergüenza en esa ocasión."<p>

-¿Que tanto balbuceas de mi?

-¡VEGETA! Si viniste.

-No, sigo en mi casa.-Dijo con total sarcasmo y una gota de sudor en el lado derecho de su frente.

-Ya pues… ten, -dijo entregándole la esfera-Gracias por prestármela.

-Aja, ¿Qué hiciste con ella?

-Ya lo veras, ¡Sígueme¡-Antes de que se diera cuenta, Bulmaya lo había jalado a un lugar dentro del parque.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Bulma saco un capsula, y al activarla de esta salió una moto Suzuki 2012 (xD para ser pobre esta a la moda)

-Sube.

-¿Qué?

-Sube, vamos a tu casa a cambiarnos y…

-¿Y?

-Ya veras.

Bulma arranco el vehículo y en menos de diez minutos ya estaban en la casa de Vegeta, cuando la moto estuvo convertida en capsula de nuevo, él tomo a Bulma por el talle para entrar por la ventana y así evitar a su extraña madre.

-Bien, ¿ya puedes decirme para que usaste las esferas?

-Si.

De su mochila saco lo que podría tomarse como una tableta electrónica pero mas chica, ella lo presiono y de esta salió un holograma con las coordenadas KP-734 y Norte FIJF-09 y un puntito con el numero dos en ellas, Vegeta sabia que esas coordenadas eran las de la Capsule Corp. por lo que el numero dos solo podía significar las dos esferas de las que ellos eran sueños por lo que ese artefacto solo podía ser una cosa.

-Eso es un… un…

-Un radar.

-¿Tu lo hiciste?

-Claro, si soy una genio (así o mas Bulma) ahora solo marca las dos ue tenemos aquí pero si muevo esta parte…

Bulma deslizo sus dedos en la tableta expandiendo la pantalla y en esta aparecieron otras 3 esferas, lo volvió a hacer y aparecieron otras dos.

-Ya esta, no están tan lejos pero aun así tardaremos en buscarlas.

-Si vamos en tu lenta nave claro que tardaremos.

-¿Una mejor opción?

-Volaremos.

-¿Eh?

Vegeta volvió a tomar a Bulma del talle pero esta vez dio un salto fuera de su habitación y de esta salió disparado por los cielos, solo le daban vueltas a la Capsule Corp. Él solo quería demostrar que era mas rápido que esas naves espaciales, aunque su madre las diseñó sabia que no había nada que fuera mas rápido que el Ki saiyajin.

Al principio Bulma estaba bien abrazada a su pecho con los ojos cerrados pero con el paso de los minutos esta le agarro confianza a vegeta y abrió los ojos maravillándose con la vista de la capital del este, Vegeta se dio cuenta de esto y trato de lucirse dando vueltas y acrobacias, ella solo sonreía, al parecer se llevaban bien en estos momentos, como si solo existieran ellos dos en el mundo.

Cuando por fin bajaron de nuevo a la habitación, ella no quería que este momento terminara, no lo soltaba del cuello, al grado de que casi lo estrangulaba.

-Bu… Bulma.

-¿Si?

-SUELTAME NO RESPIRO.

-¿Qué? !AH¡ Kumenasai.

-Bien, las vacaciones comienzan este viernes, que tal si voy por ti el sábado para buscar las dichosas esferas.

-¿Enserio? GENIAL- Bulma empezó a saltar y a abrazar a Vegeta.

-Si, si, si, ve a tu casa y alístate, ire por ti alrededor de las tres de tarde.

-Bien, te veo el sábado.

Vegeta la ayudo a salir sin ser descubierta y solo observo como ella se iva en la moto, tenia muchas cosas que hacer para prepararse para ir en busca de Shenlong.

"Necesito comida, ropa, un air-car, ¡CAPSULAS! Ya tengo que ir a comprar mas, a ver 2 de casa, 3 de ropa, un helicóptero…"

* * *

><p>"Necesito comida, comida, ropa, comida, comida, CAPSULAS, ver, 2 de esta, 5 de esta, ah de esta solo una, y una casa… ¿Qué pediré? Tengo el dinero para comprar todo lo que quiero, mejor que ella se quede con dos deseos, ya veré yo que pido."<p>

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto más estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Peny hdez: <strong>Hermosa gracias por tu review, me alentó mucho, ya todo lo que me dijiste lo corregí (creo) espero este cap. sea de tu agrado.

**Angelinedbz: **Nena, que gusto que te gustaran, esa parte a mí también me gusta porque esta basada en una vivencia mía con mi madre, xD, Como dices nos leemoosss xD

**A ellas y en general quien deje review **


	10. Reflexion y primera esfera

La fantástica aventura.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>"Hoy es día, me pregunto si vendrá- tiene que venir, lo prometió- pero ¿y si solo estaba mintiendo?- No, el no me mentiría jamás- ¿como es que estas tan segura de eso?- No lo se, es algo que no puedo explicar, desde que lo conocí, no he dejado de pensar que ya lo conocía-pero como es eso posible toda mi vid estuve estudiando en casa, apenas este año entre a Saint Marie, Y ES COLIEGIO DE NIÑAS, es completamente imposible haberlo visto antes,- pero, sus ojos, sus ojos me demuestran una calidez que solo había visto en los de mi padre, por eso lo quiero revivir con la ayuda de las esferas del dragón, pero ya no creo que lo necesite, con Vegeta me siento como nunca me sentí con nadie, ni con mi padre- pero el no es constante con sus emociones, en cualquier momento puedo perderlo, no, no debo arriesgarme, tengo que revivir a mi papá ahora que tengo la oportunidad.<p>

Yo solo quiero eso, el se puede quedar con los demás deseos- pero no quiero que se aleje de mi, lo quiero conmigo, como antes, ¿Antes? Po… ¿por que dije antes?"

-¡KAMI! ¿Que rayos pasa por mi cabeza? Como dije antes si ni lo conozco, es… es… ¡ARGH!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta, rápidamente fue hacia la fuente del sonido y cuando la abrió, ahí estaba el, con ese seño fruncido que lo caracterizaba, pero bajo esos ojos negro azabache, una, muy ligera, sonrisa de lado que lo delataba sobre la felicidad que sentía al verla de nuevo, Bulma sonrió, y al ver la sonrisa de él sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, pero como otras veces se contuvo y actuó 'con normalidad'

-¡Vegeta si vi- er, llegas tarde!

-Los grandes héroes siempre llegan tarde. (Vegeta conocerá sus proezas en su vida pasada? Recuerden que siempre llegaba en el momento justo xD)

-Bueno, si tu lo dices, ¿YA NOS BAMOS?

-Claro.

Bulma tomo su bolsa, de esta saco una capsula de la que salió una aero nave, a Vegeta no le pareció la idea, pero termino aceptando y salieron en busca de la esfera mas cercana.

-Vegeta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué… que vas a pedir?

-Mmm, aun no lo se.

-¡¿Qué?

-No lo había pensado, tenia planeado darte dos deseos y a ver que hago yo con el que quede.

-Ya veo.

-¿Tu que pedirás?

-¿Yo? Eh… AH! U… una esfera.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?

-Si, encontramos la esfera de dos estrellas.

-¿Qué esperas? VAMOS.

-SI.

Ella fue en dirección a donde se encontraba la esfera, pero como nunca falta en esta historia que la esfera este en posesión de un animal, esta no será la ecepción, según el radar la esfera estaba en las coordenadas 77-KP9 y sur 4-X99, pero al llegar ahí solo estaba un enorme T-rex (como en que ataca a Gohan en dragón ball pero rojo) echado y dormido.

-¿Enserio?

-Pues… así parece creo que se la comió

-Genial, ESTO SI QUE ES GENIAL, hay que esperar MINIMO, dos horas a que le haga digestión, y si es que sale, yo no la voy a agarrar por que estará llena de…

Vegeta la cayo al momento de que un haz de luz salía de sus manos al son de:

-¡FIIINAAL FLAASH! (A HUEVO xD)

Cuando el dinosaurio estuvo reducido a una deliciosa carne asada, Vegeta se propuso a encontrar la esfera de la forma mas noble que se le ocurrió…

-¿Feguda qufe no qufiedes?- Decia engullendo una enorme piera.

-No, no pienso comerme a un animal inocente.

-*Glup* pero tenia la esfera *argh*

-Pues, si pero…

-*Glup* Ya pues, ah? Mira… AQUÍ EST…

-Genia- Tomo la esfera de manos de Vegeta tan rápido que es se quedo en la pose como si todavía la tuviera (cabe recalcar que con cara de confundido y una gota de sudor en la frente)-Solo faltan cuatro.

Cuando Vegeta termino de cenar, Bulma ya había explotado la capsula de una casa y estaba cenando, Vegeta fue directo al baño con la seguridad de que estaría preparado, por alguna razón tenia esa sensación, pero lo que mas lo asusto fue ver que era verdad.

-"Por que siento que la conozco tan bien"

Vegeta no pudo dormir tranquilo esa noche por tener una sensación rara de que la conocía, pero por lo que Bulma le había contado de su vida, era casí imposible, solo cabia la supocicion que le decía su madre:

"Vegeta, todos tenemos un alma gemela esperando por nosotros en alguna parte, y cuando la encuentras sientes como si supieras todo de esa persona, y viceversa, es… solo se puede decir que mágico"

-ARGH, PAMPLINAS yo no creo en esas cosas.

-¿_Dijiste algo Vegeta?- _Se escucho desde la habitación de al lado.

_-¿_Eh? no nada, "¿por que me siento así con ella?"

A la mañana siguiente, ya que todo estuvo acomodado de nuevo –obviamente dudas aun no- Bulma saco un aero-car de nuevo y emprendieron rumbo a la esfera siguiente, la de 4 estrellas.

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

* * *

><p>Con solo decir 4 estrellas ya se imaginan que pasara, pero de todos modos los dejo en duda, ah y si, ya se que mi Vegeta no se parece mucho a él, pero yo siempre quise que se pusiera nervioso frente a ella así que pues uso mi historia para eso, espero me perdonen. BESOS Bulma.<p> 


	11. Un nuevo integrante en la busqueda

La fantástica aventura.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>En una lejana montaña, un pequeño niño de Gi naranja y de cabello alborotado llevaba un enorme tronco a rastras.<p>

-¡Abuela! ¡Ya volví!

-Bien Goku, ya esta la cena, solo ve y lávate las manos.

-Si.

Goku salió corriendo de su casa rumbo al rio para lavarse las manos, una vez cumplida su tarea iba de regreso cuando escucho un ruido parecido al de un motor, el sonido se iba acercando cada vez mas hasta que aterrizo tras él, una vez que se apago, del auto bajaron dos pequeñas figuras, una de extraña de pelo azul no mas alta que él, vestía una blusa celeste con un short blanco y tenis blancos echar un vistazo a la otra figura callo en la terrible cuenta de quien era, y es que ese Gi azul oscuro con botas y guantes blancos, junto con el cabello en flama no son fáciles de confundir.

-Vegeta apresúrate, la segunda esfera por aquí. –Dijo la criatura peli-azul.

-Cálmate chibi-onna, ¿que prisa tienes?

-Ninguna solo que… VAMOS.

-Ve… ¿vegeta? ¿Q… que haces aquí?

-Eso no te… Oye, ¿Qué haces TU aquí?

-Aquí vivo.

-Maldita sea.

-¿Quién es él?

-Lamentablemente mi primo Kakarotto.

-¿Lamentablemente?

-Él y toda su familia son una vergüenza para toda la raza saiyajin.

-No digas eso vegeta, también son tu familia, además ya te he dicho que mi nombre no es Kakanoseque es Goku G-O-K-U.

-Pero Kakarotto te queda mejor.

-¿Por?

-Significa estúpido.

-Así pues tu eres un…

-Ya, a ver vegeta, CALLATE y tu, preséntate y dime que relación tienes con Vegeta.-Bulma para este punto estaba mas que mareada de ver como ambos se tacaban verbalmente y busco la forma más civilizada de calmarlos.

-Me llamo Son Goku Jr. Soy primo de Vegeta por que mi tataratío Goten se caso con su tatarabuela Bra, y ¿Tu eres?

-Soy Bulma, Bulma Oshuno.

-Te llamas como…

-Y CALLENSE, esto no es una reunión familiar, Bulma, tu y yo estamos aquí por negocios. (SIMON, y yo soy carolina herrera)

-Cierto, Goku, de casualidad ¿no sabes si cerca de aquí hay una esfera naranja con 4 estrellas?

-Si, esta en mi casa.

-¡¿En serio? ¿Puedes dárnosla?

-Pues no se, depende de mi abuela.

-Genial, ahora también tengo que tratar con la vieja loca.

-¡REPITE ESO!

-¿Que me harás? ¿Tirarme para que los dos perdamos?

-Sabes que desde entonces me he vuelto muy fuerte Vegeta.

-Intenta golpearme en la cara y veras.

-¡YA! Vegeta por el amor de Dende cálmate, Goku, ¿podrías prestarnos la esfera?

-No se, es que mi…

-¡Goku!- Se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

-Rayos- Dijeron Vegeta y Goku.

-¿Quién fue?- Puso Bulma en duda.

-Mi abuela.

-Goku que fue esa alteración de… ki, Vegeta ¿que haces aquí? ¿Bura binó? ¿Sabe que estas aquí?

-En ese orden: Que le interesa, no y… creo que no.

-Vegeta,- Bulma al ver el comportamiento de vegeta solo atino a darle un codazo. -Mucho gusto señora me llamo Bulma Oshuno, y queríamos saber si… ¿podría prestarnos su esfera del dragón?

-¿La esfera de 4 estrellas? Y ¿para que la quieren si se puede saber?

-Mire anciana eso a usted no…

-Vegeta, a mi abuela no le hablas así…

-Ya ustedes dos, señora ¿podría hablar a solas con usted.

-Claro.

-Ustedes traten de no matarse mientras vuelvo.

Bulma y Pan se alejaron unos metros, y comenzaron a hablar, pero pan le informo del agudo oído saiyajin por lo que mejor se susurraban las cosa, mientras que Vegeta y Goku solo las miraban y luego se miraban a ellos y volvían a verlas, tratando de descifrar lo que decían pero nada mas no lo lograban, después de un rato solo se escucho…

-¿ENSERIO? GRACIAS.

-Pero con la condición de que shshshshshsh

-A claro, de eso me encargo yo.

-Bien, voy por la esfera y lo demás, mientras –se acerco al oído de Bulma y le susurro– Encárgate de Vegeta.

-No se preocupe, todo esta bajo control.

Pan volvió a ingresar a la casa mientras Bulma se acerco a los saiyans para hablar con ellos.

-¿Y bien?

-Nos prestara la esfera

-Genial…

-Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Bueno… Gokutienequevenirconnosotros.- Soltó Bulma casi sin respirar.

-¡¿QUE?- Gritaron los dos saiyans

-Bueno, la señora Pan quiere asegurarse de que no usaremos las esferas para malos motivos, por eso mando a Goku con nosotros, pero si quieres le digo que baya ella.

-NO, ni se te ocurra hacer eso.

-Esta decidido, Goku, vendrás con nosotros.

-¿ENSERIO? GENIAL.

Pan regreso con la esfera de cuatro estrellas y unas cuantas capsulas, después de informarle a Goku, para que era cada una, Bulma tomo la esfera, y después de prometerle a Pan que cuidaría de Goku, todos –Muy a pesar de Vegeta- partieron, muy contentos cabe recalcar, ya que solo faltan tres esferas.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>Había olvidado decir que Pan tiene el pelo como al final de DBZ y aun lo conserva negro, además de no tener tantas arrugas, y lamento decir esto pero HOY entregaron las notas del 3° periodo y… solo digamos que no me fue muy bien que digamos –de nuevo- por eso publique tres caps. Porque de seguro que me castigan, espero sean de su agrado, ya tengo escrito el cap. 12 solo buscare un espacio para subirlo luego, por favor tengan consideración de una adolecente, espero sus reviews, BESOS Bulma.<p> 


	12. La mancion, parte I

**Grandes Noticias: ¡NO ME CASTIGARON! xD ta bueno no pues.**

**Peny hdez: **Si lo compuse xD, por hay si ves otro error me avisas, gracias de nuevo.

**Angelinedbz: **Que bueno que te gusto, espero que este te guste, ah! Y no se me olvida que no has publicado el cap 16, apresurarte que necesito leerlo, bueno si puedes.

Este capitulo tiene una pisca mas de suspenso y es no apto para cardiacos, una ves dicho esto, yo no me hago responsable de infartos por dejarlas así, por lo que aquí esta…

La fantástica aventura.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

La tranquilidad en el campo, el canto de las aves y el lindo cielo despejado de la capital del sur, nos dan una atmosfera tranquilizadora, tan relajante que no puede ser roto por nada, bueno, CASI nada…

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Aun no Goku.

-Aaahhhuuu que aburrido, Bulma tengo hambre.

-YA CALLATE KAKAROTTO.

Desde que Goku se había integrado al equipo, no paraban las discusiones y los problemas, Bulma siempre trataba de calmarlos, pero ellos por alguna razón se seguían peleando, y por extraño que sonase, ella calmaba mejor a Vegeta, le conocía las mañas como: 'no te daré de comer' o 'no entrenaras si sigues peleando' o mi favorito 'si no te callas no te daré postre' aunque ella usaba esa amenaza no estaba segura a lo que se refería con 'postre' (pero nosotros si ¿verdad?)

-Ya llegamos.

-SI.

Bulma bajó la aero nave a un pueblo que parecía abandonado, habían pasado tres días desde que salieron del monte Paoz, y Bulma les había dicho que cuando encontraran la quinta esfera, -que era la de 7 estrellas- ella les invitaría la comida, y como los saiyan que son están urgidos de encontrarla por que están que se mueren de hambre.

-Bulma ¿crees que aquí haya comida?

-No creo Goku, se ve muy solo.

-Kakarotto, tu solo piensas en comer.

-Disculpa Vegeta pero es que tengo hambre.

-Descuida Goku, cuando encontremos esta esfera te llevare a comer.

-GENIAL.

-CALLATE KAKAROTTO.

-Calma vegeta, a ti también te llevare.

-Hump.

Entraron al pueblo y con cada paso que daban, el miedo se filtraba en ellos, el lugar parecía –literalmente- un pueblo fantasma, casas de madera solas con cortinas rotas siendo movidas por el viento y puertas azotándose solas, cuando llegaron a donde el radar les indicaba estaban frente a una enorme mansión (parecida a la de la película, el joven manos de tijera) que en verdad daba miedo, su fachada negra y sucia, ventanas caídas, y cortinas negrea todas rotas siendo movidas por el viento mientras la casa se tambaleaba –por lo vieja- al compas de este y rechinaba desde el interior como un monstruo preparándose para atacar.

-Ve… vegeta… e-entra a buscar la esfera.

-¡¿YO? ¿POR QUE YO?

-P-porque la esfera esta adentro.

-Pues que entre Kakarotto.

-Si, Goku puede… ¿Goku? GOKU A DONDE CREES QUE VAS, ash.

-Genial, cuando se le necesita sale corriendo.

-Pues entra.

-QUE NO.

-YA, vamos los dos.

-Hump, como quieras.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-CLARO QUE NO "no mucho" ¿y tu?

-C-claro que no "un poquito, muchito" Vamos.

Vegeta y Bulma entraron en la casa y siguieron la dirección que marcaba el radar, una vez que le dieron vuelta al primer piso y no encontraron nada, -inteligentemente- dedujeron que estaba en el segundo piso, por lo que estaban a punto de subir, pero una vez pisado en primer escalón, este tembló mucho y rechino a la vez, lo que provoco que la pobre Bulma saliera despavoría hacia vegeta y se le atara al cuello.

-No me digas que eso te asusto.- decía medio riéndose, medio consolándola.

-No, pero… es que esta muy viejo, y pudo haberse caído por lo que me habría lastimado.

-Y ¿ahora?

-Pues, aun tenemos que subir.

-Bien, vamos.

Vegeta de nuevo tomo a Bulma de la cintura y levito hacia el segundo piso tratando de no tocar el piso, ya que llegaron el la dejo en el fino –pero viejo- piso de madera y se decidieron a seguir buscando la esfera, recorrieron todas las habitaciones, que en cierta forma, mas que darles miedo, les daban nostalgia, como si alguna vez hubieran estado ahí, cuando llegaron a la que parecía ser la principal, abrieron la puerta y echaron un vistazo, estaban en entrar y hurgar cuando un resplandor naranja proveniente del tocador le llamo la atención.

-Ahí esta.

Bulma corrió a el tocador donde estaba la esfera, cuando la tubo en sus manos, la guardo en el morralito que llevaba con ella, miro la mesa frente a ella, había muchos collares lujosos llenos de piedras preciosas, pero hubo uno que le llamo la atención en especial, era modesto y negro, con 6 estrellas rojas en circulo y la séptima justo en el centro de este, era hermoso, pero era de una piedra desconocida para Bulma, esto lo supo por que además de ser negro, era algo pesado, pero aun así no le importo y se lo tomo.

Al mirar al espejo, a pesar de estar todo lleno de polvo, Bulma pareció ver una imagen, borrosa, de echo, no se le notaba las caras a las personas que estaña viendo, pero no obstante si se oía… ¿lo que decía?

_-Oh mi amor es hermoso, gracias._

_-No me llames así onna._

_-Amargado… y dime ¿de donde sacaste esta piedra?_

_-Era el collar de mi madre, esa piedra se llama assanoc, y solo se consigue en Vegeta-sei._

_-Kami… Vegeta, no se que decir, esto debe ser muy especial para ti._

_-No mas que tu._

A Bulma esa escena se le hacia conocida, además de que estaba segura de que había escuchado en nombre Vegeta-sei, en algún otro lado.

"Bah, debe ser de una película y no lo recuerdo… pero, era tan… real, debo de estar alucinando."

Vegeta solo la observaba desde el marco de la puerta, cuando Bulma se disponía a volver, piso lo que parecía ser una tabla podrida, por lo que esta colapso y Bulma callo quedando solo colgada de una mano.

-¡VEGETA!

-¡BULMA!

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

Se los dije, no era apto para cardiacos, LAMENTO DEJARLOS ASÍ PERO… NO LA NETA NO LO SIENTO, XD BESOS Bulma.


	13. La mancion, parte II

**Angelinedbz: **Nena, gracias por tu review, no te preocupes de tu fic solo lo decía en broma, aunque si muero por leerlo, sobre el asunto del review previo al tuyo, DE CORAZON GRACIAS POR DEFENDERME, a esas cosas yo siempre les doy por su lado y las ignoro, pero fue bueno saber que alguien me apoya, sin conocerte ya te considero una amiga y por esa razón te doy una vez mas las gracias.

*snif* ya me puse sentimental, segureta fic ni iku (mejor vamos al fic)

* * *

><p>La fantástica aventura.<p>

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>Vegeta solo la observaba desde el marco de la puerta, cuando Bulma se disponía a volver, piso lo que parecía ser una tabla podrida, por lo que esta colapso y Bulma callo quedando solo colgada de una mano.<p>

-¡VEGETA!

-¡BULMA!

Ni tarde ni perezoso, vegeta se dirigió hacia donde estaba Bulma, pero la casa comenzó a temblar y comenzaron a caer las tablas del techo, por lo que a Vegeta le costaba avanzar, demás de tanto polvo se le borraba la vista.

-VEGETA AYUDAME- Grito Bulma al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡Ya voy¡ ¡no te sueltes!

-¡POR QUE LO HARIA, BAKA!

-¡Ya, kumen!

Vegeta avanzó un poco mas pero una viga de madera callo delante de el bloqueando el paso, además el techo estaba muy bajo para que el volara, trato de mover el pedazo de madera, pero esta estaba estancado con algo y temía dar un fuerte golpe por que podría colapsar la casa y morir los dos ahí.

-¡VEGETA!-Grito Bulma llorando.

Vegeta nunca en su vida la había visto así –en su vida de ahora- y en ese momento algo en el se encendió y rompió la viga de madera y corrió hacia donde estaba, por la adrenalina ni siquiera sintió como un pedazo de la viga que rompió se le clavo en el brazo dejándolo imposibilitado.

Cuando llego a Bulma esta estaba temblando de miedo además de que su mano se estaba poniendo morada por la fuerza que se imprimía en ella, Vegeta trato de sujetar a Bulma pero su brazo lastimado no era de mucha ayuda, solo podía usar una mano, mas la mano de ella tampoco era de ayuda mientras sostenía aquel collar tan pesado.

Desesperadamente Vegeta trataba de subir a Bulma, pero por su falta de alimentación estaba débil, solo podían hacer una cosa, Bulma tenia que sujetarse del cuello de Vegeta y este volaría por el agujero a la planta baja y de ahí saldrían, pero Bulma tenia que usar sus dos manos.

Era la única opción, de otro modo, el brazo de Bulma no soportaría mas y ella caería, y, a diferencia del piso de arriba que era de madera, el piso de abajo era de roca solida para sostener la casa, y si ella caía, había un ochenta porciento de que callera de cabeza, y si su cabeza tocaba el suelo, seria muerte instantánea, y el no podía dejar que eso sucedía, no podría vivir si eso sucedía debía encontrar la forma de que ella soltara ese collar.

-Bulma, suelta el collar.

-¿Nani? No lo soltare.

-Tienes que soltarlo, necesito que uses tus dos manos.

-NO, no lo soltare.

-¡¿QUE TIENE QUE VALE MAS QUE TU VIDA?

-¡TU ME LO REGALASTE!

Ambos se quedaron atónitos, ambos sentían ese extraño sentimiento de que avía algo entre ellos pero no tenían ni idea de algo como esto, estaban en shock total, pero se les paso inmediatamente por que el piso comenzó a temblar y la parte de la que Bulma colgaba se desprendió provocando que esta callera al vacio sin que el pudiera hacer algo.

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

* * *

><p>MUAJAJAJAJAJA, lamenblablabla, no lamento nada, me encanta el suspenso, creo que cambiare la categoría a: suspenseromance, xD BESOS Bulma xOxOxOxOx. Oh y cambie mi foto de perfil, creo que esa queda mejor con mi fic, ahora si YANE (hasta luego)


	14. La mancion, parte III

Si ven el cap un poco corto disculpen, es que estoy pasando por una depre de esas de las que dices a la #$%&/()=, pero por nada y digo NADA DE ESTE MUNDO BANDONARE MI FIC, solo es cuestión de algo de paciencia, dios tenganme paciencia ACABO DE SER RECHASDA FRENTE A TODA LA SECUNDARIA, algo de consideración gente, hehe xD no se crean. De echo estoy feliz, el no era el chico para mi, además de que esas situaciones, me dan inspiración para complacerles a todos ustedes.

* * *

><p>La fantástica aventura.<p>

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

-¡BULMA NO!

Vegeta miraba impotente como la peli azul caía al vacio, si tocaba el piso con su cabeza, seria frita, todo acabaría para ella y el no podía aceptarlo, no lo permitiría.

Salto sobre el agujero y voló a todo lo que pudo para alcanzarla, pero por su debilidad no podía, se maldecía a los mil demonios por no obligarla a darle le comer, o CAZR ALGO ÉL, POR DIOS ES SIYAJIN QUE ¿NO SE PUEDE MANTENER SOLO' O ¿QUE? Ahora por eso ella corría el riesgo de morir, y aunque realmente no fuera su culpa, el se culparía toda la vida por no cuidarla bien.

-"Mierda, no lo lograre y es mi culpa, solo mi culpa"- Pensaba estirando su brazo sano para alcanzarla mínimo de un pie y poder frenar su caída.

A tan solo uno centímetros del piso, y unos milímetros de que Vegeta la tomara, Vegeta cerro los ojos, imaginándose lo que vendría en unos segundos, en ese momento, recordó como la conoció, lo atrevida que fue al acercarse a el y saludarlo, como se reencontraron, como ella se veía ilusionadísima con las esferas del dragón, para cumplir un deseo de su corazón, y ahora no podría, y todo era culpa suya.

Todo precia perdido, cundo una figura negra emergió de entre las sombras y tomo a Bulma llevándola lejos del piso… y de Vegeta, ocurrió tan rápido que ni Vegeta pudo ver lo que había ocurrido, solo momentos antes Bula estaba apunto de caer, y al segundo siguiente desaparesio para aparecer en un sofá alejado de todo.

Freno su presuroso vuelo y observo a la figura junto a Bulma, y esta parecía verlo detenidamente, Vegeta gruño a lo que la figura respondió de la misma forma, además de que enseño los dientes, de este modo se le pudo notar que poseía unos pronunciados colmillos, después de esto desapareció de nuevo entre las sombras.

Inmediatamente Vegeta regreso en si, y corrió hacia Bulma que para estos momento mas que desmallada, debería estar infartada.

-Bulma, ¡Bulma! ¡B-CHAN! (o.O… esa ni yo me la esperaba.)

-Me… llamaste b, B-Chan

-No te acostumbre, eh? Estas bien, ah, gracias a dende.

-Lo estoy, sabia que me salvarías.

-Si… sobre eso-

Vegeta no pudo hablar mas por que Bulma se le amarro a los hombros –obviamente dejando el collar en el sillón- el había tenido tantas emociones ese día que era lo que mas necesitaba, y aprovechando la ausencia de Kakarotto, decidió mostrar ese afecto que solo era visto de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué fue todo ese ruido?... –decía un pequeño niño asomando la cabeza por la puerta. -Hooolaaa…-al no recibir respuesta alguna decidió entrar encontrando a sus amigos en la sala de estar casi destruida -Chicos ya hallaron la esfera… POR DENDE, ¿Qué paso?

-Nada que te importe Kakarotto- Dijo separándose de Bulma. –Todo fue tu culpa.

-Pero… ¿Qué hice ahora?- se preguntaba poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Olvídalo Goku, Vegeta calmate, y tenemos la esfera de siete estrellas, que tal ¿si vamos a comer para celebrarlo?

-SI, COMIDA, COMIDAM, COMIDA- Canturreaba Goku.

-Cállate Kakarotto.

-Perdon… oye… ¿Qué tienes en el brazo?

Vegeta lo miro incrédulo y después miro su brazo, del cual brotaba un hilito de sangre, ya que en este tenia una herida muy profunda, era un milagro que no sintiera nada de dolor o algo.

-¿Eh? AH! ¿Cu-cuando me hice eso?

-Hahahahaha lo que le hace la adrenalina a la gente ¿no vegeta?-Comento Bulma, a lo que Vegeta solo se sonrojo.

-Hump, tontería.

-Vamos Veg yo curare eso.

-Hump. (como en los viejos tiempos :3)

-¿Veg? Adrenali- ¿ME PERDI DE ALGO?- Decía Goku con su cara de confundido y su indiscutible mano detrás.

Ante esto Bula comenzó a reír, mientras Vegeta estaba mas rojo que un tomate, pero dicen que la risa es contagiosa, y a eso se le suma la cara de confundo que tenia Goku, aunque no quisiera, vegeta también comenzó a reír.

Goku estaba algo molesto con la situación ya que no sabia nada y técnicamente se estaban riendo de el, pero de por si era raro ver a su primo reírse en la casa, y ahora, reírse fuera de la casa, y con una chica, era algo difícil de volver a ver, por lo que aprovecho la situación y comenzó a reír también.

Mientras ellos disfrutaban de esta bello momento, ninguno se daba cuenta de que alguien los vigilaba desde las sombras detenidamente, y en sobre todo a Vegeta, a quien miraba con un especial odio.

-Ts, ts, ts, (sonido de lengua en desaprobación) strike uno Vegeta, si no proteges a mi Bulma, la tendre que alegar de ti, no me importa que estén destinados, a mi lo que me importa es su seguridad, si no la proteges te juro que… no dejare que nada le haga daño a mi chibi-aioro.

Con estas palabras la figura de ojos naranjas, se volvió a fundir en las sombras y despareció.

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

* * *

><p>AHHHHHH ¿quien podrá ser esa sombra? Bueno se los dire es…<p>

BESOS BULMA. HAHAHAHAH ¿Qué? ¿creían que lo arruinaría? Señores, hasta parece que no me conocieran, ya sabrán a quien le pertenecen esos ojos, mientras espero reviews, baibai (no soy ignorante, asi se escribe en japones) (aioro=azul)


	15. ¿Sera? No

Estoy de regreso con un nuevo cap. espero sea de su agrado, y definitivamente cambiare la categoría a suspense/aventure aunque ustedes saben que aquí también hay romance, sin mas los dejo con…

* * *

><p>La fantástica aventura.<p>

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>El sol estaba por ocultarse en la capital del sur, había sido un largo día para los chibis, necesitaban –además de una merecida cena- un graaaan descanso.<p>

Tal y como Bulma se los había prometido, en cuanto salieron de aquel tétrico lugar, los llevo a un restaurante y les compro lo que quisieran, pero con moderación de que solo llevaba 500 yens con ella.

Una vez cargada toda la comida, se fueron rumbo a unas montañas en las que explotaron la capsula de una casa, como es de costumbre ya en esta historia, Bulma se fue a calentar la cena, Goku, se dispuso pacientemente a que esta estuviera lista, mientras Vegeta –obviamente después de ser curado de su brazo- se disponía a entrenar en la parte mas alta de las montañas hasta que la cena estuviera cérvida.

-Oye Bulma.-Dijo Goku sacando una silla para ponerse cómodo -¿Qué paso en la mansion?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues…

**Flash Back**

En cuanto escucho su nombre, supo que no era para saludarlo, estaba que se moría del miedo, y la sola idea de entrar en esa casa le producía pavor.

Seria cobarde, y además Vegeta nunca dejaría de burlarse de el, pero era mejor burlarse de que escapo a burlarse de que hiso sus 'necesidades' en la ropa, opto por lo mas sano para su vida e integridad y como si no hubiera mañana salió corriendo hasta estar en la entrada de la ciudad en donde se escondió detrás de una barda.

Solo escucho a Bulma llamándolo, y con su agudo oído, alcanzó a escuchar a vegeta burlándose, tal y como lo había previsto.

Lo que no había previsto, fue que entraran los dos, pensó que uno obligaría al otro a entrar, pero después de una mínima discusión, ambos entraron.

Espero alrededor de media hora y no salían, de pronto, sintió como el piso se cimbraba levemente, después de la ventana superior de la mansión.

Temió lo peor y corrió rumbo a la gran casa sin importarle ya sus miedos, llego y comenzó a llamar a los chicos, al no contestar decidió entrar encontrando la escena mas conmovedora de su vida…

**Flash Back End**

-Cuando llegue estaban abrasados, y por mas que conozco mi primo, se que no haría algo así a no ser algo realmente importante.

-Fue importante.

Bulma le relato con lujo de detalle lo ocurrido desde que el salió corriendo, conociendo perfectamente a su primo, por lo que le decía Bulma, Vegeta también tenia miedo, pero por su bien se mantuvo callado.

En cuanto Bulma termino el relato –antes de caer por el agujero y quedar inconsciente por el susto- mas que responder a su primera pregunta, dejo mas preguntas en la mente de Goku.

-¿Quienes eran esas personas que viste?

-No lo se, sus rostros no se veían por el polvo del espejo.

-¿No escuchaste como se llamaban?

-No, ella solo se refirió a el como 'cariño' y el le respondía como 'onna'

-"_Onna, será…" …_no, puede ser, pero faltan pruebas, no creo que sea.

-¿Qué no crees que sea?

-Nada, ¿otra cosa que hayas escuchado?

-Nada en particular, el solamente nombro al tal Vegeta-sei, que no se que sea.

-¿VEGETA-SEI?-Dijo Goku levantándose y tirando la silla tras él.

-Si, ¿que hay con eso?

-Vegeta-sei es el planeta del que provenimos vegeta y yo… bueno… nuestros abuelos.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Qué mas escuchaste de vegeta-sei?

-Cu-cuando tome el collar comenzó la 'visión' el dijo que era una piedra que solo se conseguía en aquel lugar y que era de su madre.

_-"¿La madre del abuelo de Vegeta?" _¿Algo mas?

-No.

-Esto… esto no puede ser posible.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿he hecho algo mal?

-No, dices que confesaste que ÉL te regalo el collar

-Si.

-Y en tu visión, el hombre le regala a ella un collar muy raro ¿no?

-Si ¿y? (esto ya parece Sherlok Holmes)

-Por dios Bulma ¿que no lo entiendes?

-No, por dios Goku dímelo ya.

-Tu viste una parte de tu vida pasada.

-¡¿QUE? –Grito Bulma levantándose de la silla –Eso… eso es i-imposible.

-Pues aquí fue posible ¿Qué mas si no?

-Quieres decir, que en otra vida, yo estuve con Vegeta.

-No tiene que ser exactamente Vegeta, pudo haber sido cualquier otro saiyajin.

-¿Y por que confesé eso hacia Vegeta?

-Tal vez solo por la adrenalina, no has vivido mas cosas como estas antes ¿verdad?

Rápidamente vinieron a Bulma los recuerdos de sus pensamientos el día que se preparaba para irse con vegeta.

_Con Vegeta me siento como nunca me sentí con nadie, ni con mi padre… _

_Yo solo quiero eso, el se puede quedar con los demás deseos- pero no quiero que se aleje de mi, lo quiero conmigo, como antes, ¿Antes? ¿Po-por que dije antes?_

-Bulma… Buuuulmaaaa- Decía Goku mientras agitaba la mano frente a ella.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Te he preguntado que si no habías vivido eso antes.

-…NO, Y NO CREO EN ESAS ESTUPIDECES DE MI 'OTRA VIDA' YO NO CREO EN LA REENCARNACION, Y MUCHO MENOS CREO QUE VEGETA O CUALQUIER OTRO SAIYAN ESTUBIERA CASADO CONMIGO.

No entendía que le sucedía, claro que lo había vivido antes, y claro que creía en la reencarnación, lo que no creía era que fuera con el mismísimo vegeta con quien estuvo casada, en cuanto acabo la oración se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a los dormitorios, en ese momento bendijo a vegeta por llevar una casa con mas de dos cuartos, pero inmediatamente lo maldijo por tenerla pensando todo el día en el.

Goku se quedo pasmado en la sala tratando de asimilar lo que paso, cuando callo en la cuenta de que la cena aun no estaba cérvida, estaba apunto de dirigirse al curto de la peli azul cundo de la nada se escucho que esta la gritaba.

-INTENTA SEGUIR UN PASO MAS Y PERDERAS LO UNICO QUE DIFERENCIA SAIYANS DE NINGENS.

Goku rápidamente escondió su cola detrás de la espalda y se dijo que seria mejor tratar de servirse el solo.

Fuera de la casa, Vegeta se quedo cabizbajo reflexionando sobre lo que había visto, él también pensaba en esa posibilidad que menciono su primo, pero al ver la reacción de ella la descarto, estaba mas que claro que por el no habría problema con ser esposo de Bulma, pero al parecer ella solo era amable y no tenia los mismos sentimientos que el, decidió no rogarle mas, si ella no lo quería como el a ella, no habría problema, querría decir que todo fue una confusión y que ellos no son para estar junto.

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

* * *

><p>OH MI KAMI-SAMA, ahora resulta que Goku es el inteligente y el calculador ¿no? Ah por fin volví a ser yo, me gusta escribir capítulos en una sentada, y así lo hice hoy, parece que estaba inspirada, bueno espero les haya gustado y espero reviews, BESOS Bulma.<p> 


	16. ¿Tu otra vez?

La fantástica aventura.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>-La verdad que no te entiendo Vegeta.<p>

-¡No necesitas entenderme solo déjame solo!

-¿Por que eres así? ¿Que te hice?

-Ese es el problema, no me hiciste nada, la cosa no es que me hiciste sino que NO me hiciste.

-¿Qué "no" te hice? Vegeta explícate.

-YA, OLVIDALO… Y DEJAME SOLO.

Después de esto salió volando, dejando a una Bulma confundida y dolida.

-¡PUES BIEN, VETE, PERO NUNCA ME DIRIJAS LA PALBRA DE NUEVO!

Ya iba demasiado alto y lejos, sabia que él no la había escuchado, y eso le alegraba, esas palabras no salían de su corazón, salían de su cerebro, Vegeta llevaba comportándose raro desde la noche posterior al incidente en la mansión, tal vez lo que ella dijo del collar fue lo que echo la poca relación que tenían por la borda.

**Flash Back**

En cuanto llego a su dormitorio, se echo a llorar en la puerta, no lloraba de tristeza, de echo, esa posibilidad la llenaba de alegría, lloraba de coraje, de impotencia, en su recuerdo, el hombre no se mostraba muy cariñoso con ella, y eso era lo que estaba buscando, cariño, pero no le importaba con tal de estar con Vegeta, pero tenia miedo, ¿que tal si Vegeta estaba solo siendo amable con ella?, ¿que tal si no la amaba coma ella comenzaba a hacerlo con él?

Después de un rato escucho como la puerta de la sala se abría y Goku comenzaba a platicar con alguien, no cavia la menor duda de que era Vegeta, ¿Quién mas si no?

Después de una discreta –gritos- discusión, Vegeta dejo a Goku hablando solo y se subió a la habitación, que era la contigua de Bulma, la escucho llorar y se sintió tentado a entrar y ver que le ocurría, pero se detuvo cuando su mano toco el pomo de la puerta, recordó como ella se había puesto al haber la posibilidad de ser esposa de él, se deshizo de toda intención de entrar y siguió paso derecho hasta su propia habitación, pero cuando de disponía a entrar la puerta de Bulma se abrió y ella salió, sus ojos estaban hinchados y pequeñas marcas de ríos de lagrimas se denotaban en sus mejillas, claros signos de haber estado llorando, se le notaba asustada como si lo que fuera a decir fuera de vida o muerte.

-Hola Vegeta, ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?

-Bien, supongo.

-¿Ya cenaste?

-No tengo hambre.

-Ah, y… ¿Vegeta tu-

-Estoy cansado y tu lo único que haces es farfullar, mejor y metete a tu cuarto y déjame entrar al mío y poder descansar.

Vegeta inmediatamente se metió a su cuarto y lo cerro de un portazo, dejando a una Bulma demás confundida con mas lagrimas que las anteriores, sus sospechas eran ciertas, Vegeta solo había sido amable con ella, nada mas fuera de eso, tenia una mínima esperanza y por eso se había animado a salir, lo haría como debe de ser, se lo preguntaría directamente, pero él le contesto antes de hacer la pregunta, no podía soportar mas por ese día, entro corriendo a su habitación, la cerro con seguro y se tiro a la cama a llorar hasta que se quedo dormida.

Mientras tanto Vegeta por su lado, se quedo en la entrada de su habitación, en cuanto cerro la puerta se arrepintió de haber dicho tales cosas, iba a salir a disculparse, pero la escucho romper en llanto y correr hacia su curto donde lloro un largo rato hasta quedarse dormida. Vegeta, se dio un baño y salió al balcón a despejar su mente, pero no salía de su cabeza la imagen de Bulma con ojos hinchados y lagrimas cecas en su rostro, esos finos ojos de laguna, parecían lagunas reales con tanta agua en ellos, y ¿que hiso él? La insulto y dejo como si ella no valiera nada.

Necesitaba despejar su mente, las estrellas siempre lo habían echo, según su madre, ella y su tatarabuelo Vegeta siempre las veían cuando tenían un problema, era una costumbre de él, según ella, Vegeta solo veía dos pequeñas estrellas en todo el firmamento, el que una vez fue Nameku-sei, y el que una vez fue conocido como Vegeta-sei, el planeta namek era especial para Vegeta, por que en el conoció a Bulma, y Vegeta-sei obviamente por ser su planeta natal, Bura, claramente le señalo que estrella era Namek-sei, y Vegeta Jr. Seguido la veía también, una estrella que según su madre se había extinto y por tal razón nunca dijo su ubicación fue la de el planeta Vegeta, pero en un pequeño giro de su cuello, Vegeta, pudo distinguir un minúsculo punto brillante en el cielo, inmediatamente vinieron a su mente imágenes de un cielo rojizo cubierto de roca con grandes cuarteles de entrenamiento saiyan.

"_Vegeta-sei, ¡ja! Mi madre se equivoco, aun no se extingue… espera, ¿co-como se que ese es el planeta Vegeta?"_

Recordó la propuesta que había echo su primo sobre lo de la vida pasada, ¿puede ser que vegeta y Bulma realmente hubieran reencarnado? Era una posibilidad, una estúpida posibilidad que había salido de la estúpida boca de su estúpido primo, por lo tanto: Imposible.

"_Ja, como pudimos Bulma y yo creer semejante estupidez"_

Y con este pensamiento se fue a dormir.

**Flash Back End**

Desde esa noche, Vegeta había dejado de hablarle, y si le hablaba era para pedir comida o exigir que siguieran la búsqueda, Bulma le decía que ellos tenían que recuperar fuerza y que en especial él se cuidara por que su brazo aun no sanaba pero el era lo terco suficiente como para no hacerle caso e irse a entrenar.

Bulma tampoco trataba de hablar mucho con Vegeta, pues ella lo quería demasiado como para arriesgarse a que la insultara de nuevo, estaba decidida mas que nunca a revivir a su padre y alejarse de Vegeta para siempre, ahora que eran tres, era un deseo para cada quien y san se acabo, pero no seria tan fácil después de todo lo que habían echo.

Goku había salido por agua, mientras, Bulma estaba preparando la comida cuando Vegeta entro a la casa, fue directo al refrigerador y empezó a hurgar en él como digno saiyajin.

-No comas nada, la comida estará lista en unos minutos.

-¿Te pregunte?- Le dijo el sin voltear a verla.

-No, no me preguntaste, pero no quiero que a la hora de la comida digas que no tienes hambre por que te llenaste de chucherías.-Contesto poniendo las manos en jarra.

-No me importa- Dijo tomando una manzana y saliendo de la cocina.

-YA ESTOY HARTA, ¿QUE TE HICE? O MAS BIEN ¿QUE 'NO' TE HICE PARA QUE ME TRATARAS ASÍ?

-Olvídalo.

-NO LO VOY A OLVIDAR…- Unas pequeñas lagrimas bajaron por su mejilla llamando la atención de Vegeta.- Fuiste tan bueno conmigo cuando nadie, ni mi madre lo fueron, y ahora, me tratas así, y sin explicación, ¿tu crees que es justo Vegeta?

-No.

-Entonces ¿Me dirás que te pasa?

-No.

-¿No? Entonces ¿no te importo?- Termino rompiendo en llanto.

-Me importas Bulma, y mucho.-Dijo tomándola de los hombros y levantando su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, yo…

Estaba apunto de confesarle el por que de su actitud, cuando una figura de ojos naranja y pelo largo entro en la habitación, separo a Vegeta y Bulma interponiéndose entre ellos y poniendo a la peli azul detrás de él, Vegeta inmediatamente lo reconoció como la figura oscura de la mansión, en esta ocasión ya pudo distinguir sus ropas, que consistían en una simple camisa verde con el símbolo de música, demás unos pantalones naranjas con tenis de bota.

Nuevamente le mostro los dientes a vegeta, cosa que no hiso mas que enfurecerlo, trato de golpearlo, pero la figura en lugar de enfrentar a su oponente, de la manera mas cobarde que existe, solo se limitaba a esquivarlos, después de varios minutos, se separaron y quedaron frente a frente, al verlo contra la luz, Vegeta pudo identificar que era un niño como ellos, doce años cuando mucho.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Este es el segundo strike vegeta, no dejare que llegues al tercero, tal vez Bulma no esta en peligro, pero la has hecho llorar, cosa que tampoco puedo dejar pasar por alto, y cuando ella te ha pedido una explicación, no has hecho mas que insultarla.

-¿Y eso en que te afecta?

-¡Me afecta y mucho! ¡No dejare que nada ni nadie le haga daño a mi chibi-aioro!

En esta ocasión, fue él el que se abalanzo contra Vegeta, la pelea de solo unos cuantos golpes, comenzaba a ponerse seria, y Bulma solo los miraba con ojos desorbitados llenándose cada vez mas de lagrimas.

-VEGETA PARA, YAMCHA DETENTE.

Ambos se detuvieron con puños cerca de la cara de el otro y solo voltearon a ver a Bulma, Yamcha solo se enderezo y puso una sonrisa victoriosa, mientras que vegeta la miraba confundido.

-¿Yamcha? ¿Lo conoses?

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Creo que desde que describí sus ropas ya sabían de quien se trataba, vale, vale, se que Yamcha no tiene ojos naranjas, pero ya no son las mismas familias que en la serie, a pesar de ser reencarnaciones, tienen que salir con las características de su familia, hasta ahora no sabemos como son los padres de Yamcha aquí, así que para darle el efecto de malo, pues, le puse ojos naranjas, espero no me maten hehehe. Besos Bulma.<p> 


	17. Un esfera mas

La fantástica aventura.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>-¿Yamcha?<p>

-¿Sorprendido? Hahaha.- Yamcha se movió de frente a Vegeta para posicionarse al lado de Bulma, una vez estando ahí, rodeo los brazos de Bulma con su brazo, lo que –claro- puso colérico a Vegeta.

-Yamcha ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Bulma claramente disgustada, y la verdad es que, quien no lo estaría al ser interrumpido en un momento tan crucial como lo había sido ese.

-Me estoy asegurando de que mi chibi-aioro este sana y salva.

-Deja de llamarme así ya no soy una niña (¬¬ y yo soy Selena Gómez), y estoy bien, no tienes que estarme cuidando.

Bulma aparto el brazo de Yamcha y se coloco junto a Vegeta, que se estaba conteniendo la risa desde que Bulma hablo.

-"_Ha! Idiota, obviamente Bulma sabe quien es el mejor" _¿Y quien te crees que eres para seguirnos por todos lados?

-¿NOS HAS ESTADO SIGUIENDO? YAMCHA, CREI DECIRTE QUE NO QUERIA VOLVER A VERTE.

-"_¿QUE? ¿HABIAN ESTADO JUNTOS ANTES? De seguro fueron pareja, OH MALDITO INSECTO, DESPIDETE DE TU VIDA."_

-Bulma, cálmate, te lo explicare luego, déjame contestar la pregunta de Vegeta, yo me considero con todo el derecho de seguir libremente a Bulma por que ella es-

-¡CHICOS, EL RADAR DETECTO OTRA ESFERA!... Oh… ¿interrumpo?

-Tu siempre interrumpes Kakarotto, pero al menos esta vez, fue por algo realmente importante.

Bulma y Vegeta fueron en dirección a Goku, seguidos -lamentablemente- por Yamcha, corrieron un largo tramo, hubo un momento en el que Vegeta tubo que cargar a Bulma por que esta estaba demasiado cansada.

En ese momento la vista de Yamcha no se separo de aquellos dos, aunque pareciera otra cosa, el solo quería proteger a Bulma, una persona –para variar, extraña- le había dicho que ese par, en cada vida que vivieran, no importaba si eran del mismo país o no, o incluso si eran o no de distintos planetas, ellos como fuese se conocerían y se enamorarían, pero ella estaba destinada a sentir mucho dolor por parte de él, y eso era lo que Yamcha quería evitar, había vivido muchas cosas con Bulma, de las cosas que viven niños normales de ocho años, pero para ellos eran epicas, pero por obra del destino, se tuvieron que separar.

Para Bulma fue muy difícil ya que Yamcha era su mejor y único amigo, estaba tan molesta que lo insulto a mas no poder y le dijo que en su vida lo quería volver a ver, si la partida ya era mucho para el, esto lo devasto, ella era todo para el, daría todo por ella, pero no estba siendo justa, no era su culpa que a su padre lo transfirieran de capital, pero ya nos salimos del tema, cuando ese extraña persona de vestimenta azul le informo esto, comenzó a hacer un plan para ir en busca de su chibi-aioro, en la escuela diría que saldría con su padre, y a sus padres, que saldría con la escuela, sabia que había una posibilidad demasiado grande de que lo descubrieran y entonces estaría en problemas, pero lo daría todo por Bulma ella significaba mucho para el.

-_"Claro que significa mucho para mi, no solo es mi mejor amiga es mi…"_

-¿ENSERIO? Kami-sama me odia ¿o que?- La voz de Bulma lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Pues, yo no creo que Dende la hubiera puesto ahí apropósito.

-Tu crees Vegeta, ¿si no quien?

-Kakarotto si serás idiota, la esfera cae del cielo a cualquier lugar de chikyuu nadie la pone apropósito.

-YA, ¿Por qué ustedes dos siempre están peleando?

-Yo que se, debe ser de familia.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Vegeta, por lo que me dice mi abuela Pan, mi tío Vegeta no quería mucho a mi abuelo Goku.

-Oh, y… ¿quien bajara por ella?

-Yo digo que baje Kakarotto, tu y yo ya arriesgamos la vida por una esfera, es justo que el la arriesgué también.

-Pero Vegeta, yo no se nadar.

-Esta vez tiene razón Goku, si hubieras ido por la esfera en aquel pueblo, no hubiéramos pasado tanto riesgo, además de que no te tocaría ir por esta esfera esta vez.

Yamcha, que había permanecido callado en la parte de atrás, solo veía como los tres discutían, Vegeta y Bulma de verdad parecían una pareja decidiendo lo que su hijo ara de su vida, comenzaba a arrepentirse de ir a aquel viaje, Bulma se veía radiante, no recordaba la ultima vez que la vio así, estaba decidido, se iría y dejaría que el destino se forjase solo, pero primero, haría algo que les ayudara con su misión.

-Yo voy.

-¡¿QUE?- Gritaron sorprendidos.

-Yamcha, tu-tu no puedes ir.

-¿Por qué no Bulma?

-Po-por que es demasiado profundo, además de que… de que…

-Hahahahaha, vamos Bulma ni que no me conocieras, íbamos a nadar seguido ¿recuerdas?

-Pues si pero, esto es diferente, además de que la esfera es demasiado pesada.

-Escúchala insecto, o podrías morir en el intento, la esfera es demasiado para un ningen tan débil como tu.

-Yo no se quien irle, mmm… le voy… A BULMA.

Después de que todos se levantaran del piso con su respectiva gota de sudor en la cabeza, siguieron discutiendo, pero al parecer Yamcha no daría el brazo a torcer, además de que Goku se aferro a un árbol para no entrar en el enorme lago frente a ellos, por lo que decidieron dejar entrar a Yamcha.

Yamcha se sumergió llevando consigo un mini tanque de oxigeno por si las moscas y el radar, (hasta aprueba de agua, salió chingona la Bulma xD) mientras los otros estuvieron afuera, pensaron que seria lindo acampar ahí cuando Yamcha saliera, por lo que Vegeta fue por leña para hacer una fogata, mientras Goku y Bulma iban por comida.

Ya cuando estaba todo listo, Vegeta se sentó debajo de un árbol, y al parecer se quedo dormido, por lo que Bulma y Goku hablaban libremente a la orilla del lago, cuando Goku se animo a preguntar.

-Oye Bulma, ¿de donde conoces a ese tal Yamsha?

-Se dice Yam-cha, y lo conozco desde que teniamos como seis años, fuimos muy unidos.

-Um, anno, dime chismoso si quieres, pero… ¿Por qué te sobre protege tanto?

-Veras el es mi-

-BULMA LA ENCONTRE.

-GENIAL, TRAELA AQUÍ, Luego hablamos Goku.

-Hi.

_-"Maldito insecto, por su culpa no sabré que relación tienen el y la chibi-onna, y preguntar claro que no es una opción, bueno, si es una opción, pero no la usare por que me vería como un estúpido."_

-VEGETA, VEN, MIRA TRAGE SANDWICHES, SI NO VIENES, GOKU SE LOS TERMINARA TODOS.

Como alma que lleva Enma Daio-Sama, Vegeta se levanto del suelo y fue directo a la orilla, donde pasaron una tarde agradable, riendo y quitándole sándwiches a Goku.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

Uff *seca el sudor de su frente* en mas de una ocasión se me iba a salir l relación entre esos dos, pero dije NO, hehe, pues bien, ya salí de vacaciones d semana santa, por lo que tendré mas tiempo para escribir, pero por lo pronto me tengo que disculpar, me he salido de la historia, además de que ellos hablan como de 17 y mas, lamento eso, creo que me gusta mas el romance y el suspenso que la aventura, tratare de encarrilarme de nuevo, pero creo que mi falta de creatividad aventuresca proviene de la falta de reviews, recuerden que una historia con reviews florece como un árbol de durazno florece con agua, huy cuanto hablo, espero sus reviews. BESOS Bulma.

Chikyuu=Tierra

Anno=no sean mal pensados, es una expresion, como: este.

Hi=si


	18. ¿Que paso?

KUMEN!, se que prometí actualizarles pero no tuve internet por un tiempo, ya saben como son 'los excesos de pago' te lo cortan, pero bueno, volví, agradezco sus reviews, y a los que no dejen no importa, yo se que están ahí, sin mas los dejo con…

La fantástica aventura.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

Pasaron una agradable tarde en el lago, cuando Goku y Vegeta se alejaron para una mini sesión de entrenamiento, Yamcha aprovechó para decirle a Bulma la decisión que tomo sobre dejarlos solos.

Claro que Bulma estuvo de acuerdo, no es que no quisiera a Yamcha, de echo ya no estaba enojada con él por 'abandonarla', creció, y comprendió que fue algo que el no podía detener, y DIOS, lo adoraba, fue su inseparable amigo durante mucho tiempo, lo había extrañado y en parte no quería que se fuera, pero era por su bien.

Y es que a decir verdad, la rivalidad entre él y Vegeta es palpable en el aire, no se quería arriesgar a que Yamcha hiciera un mal comentario y Vegeta le rompiera la cara, y es para ser sinceros, Yamcha tenia una gran boca, pero no tenía un gran poder, mientras que Vegeta tenia uno insuperable para niños de su edad, aparte de Goku, claro. Pero si Yamcha hacia una mala broma y Vegeta no estaba de humor… no quería ni imaginárselo.

-No me lo tomes a mal Yam, pero estoy de cuerdo con que te vallas.

-Lo se, quería asegurarme que ese baka no te hiciera daño, pero, creo que no me necesitan.

-Si, en el fondo, es una buena persona- Dijo mas para ella que para que él la escuchase.

-Bueno Chi-Bulma, me voy.

-Dos cosas, no me hagas caso, puedes seguir diciéndome como siempre, y la segunda, no te puedes ir ahora se esta hacendó de noche.

-No importa Bulma, recuerda que yo también se volar.

-No me importa, te quedaras esta noche, y es mi ultima palabra.

-Per-

Bulma le lanzo su típica mirada asesina y el decidió dejar esa discusión de lado.

-"_Ja, como si pudiera ganarle a la gran Bulma Bri- ¿e-estaba apunto de decir Briefs? ¡yo no soy una Briefs! Será que estoy tanto con Vegeta qué ya me considero parte se su familia- o quizá reencar- NO ninguno de los dos" _VEGETA, GOKU, YA VAMONOS.

-Baja tu volumen de voz onna, no estamos sordos.

-Lo siento, olvidaba que tienen el oído mas fino.

Salieron del bosque lo mas rápido que pudieron, cuando llegaron a la pequeña casa que tenían en medio de todo, Bulma les comunico que Yamcha se quedaría esa noche, y que en la mañana ellos seguirían con la búsqueda de la ultima esfera.

-Pero Bulma, donde va a dormir, solo hay tres cuartos.

-Cierto onna, y espero no estés pensando en la estúpida idea de que se quede conmigo.

-Uh… anno… bueno yo…- Tartamudeaba Bulma jugando con sus dedos índices y la cabeza gacha.

-¿LO ESTBAS PENSANDO? ¿QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA?

-Vegeta, modera tu lenguaje con Bulma.

-¿O que me harás?

Vegeta y Yamcha se miraban con fuego en los ojos, rápidamente Bulma se puso en medio de los dos con los brazos extendidos, un vez que se alejaron, Bulma volvió a hablar con Vegeta.

-No pensaba emparejarte con el, ¿me crees tan tonta?

-Entonces ¿Por qué tartamudeaste?

-Bueno… pensaba… dejar a Yamcha en el cuarto de Goku, y… .

Bulma se achicaba y apretaba los ojos como si fuera a recibir un golpe por parte de Vegeta, poco a poco abrió un ojo, luego los dos, y luego se enderezó al ver que Vegeta no estaba tan molesto.

No le agradaba la idea, pero claramente le agradaba mas que estar con Yamcha.

-Por mi esta bien.-Dijo Goku tratando de bajar la tensión.

-Bien esta decidido.

-Ya que.-Dijo Yamcha, pero en el fondo, pensaba como Vegeta.

-Ahora, esperen un rato, me bañare y después hare la cena.

-Claro Bulma.-Dijeron Yamcha y Goku al unísono.

-Apresúrate onna.

Bulma fue corriendo al cuarto de baño, Vegeta, Goku y Yamcha se quedaron juntos en la sala, Vegeta y Yamcha se sentaron en unos sillones uno frente al otro, mientras Goku en el sillón en medio de ellos.

Quien viera la escena en primer lugar parecería parte de una película de comedia, pero con el paso de los minutos, la tención era palpable en el aire.

Vegeta no dejaba de ver a Yamcha y viceversa, mientras que Goku, solo giraba su cabeza de uno al otro en espera de algún movimiento, pero ninguno apartaba los ojos del otro, el pequeño comenzó a sudar frio y a sentirse incomodo, no sabría a quien apoyar en caso de una pelea.

Yamcha no le caía bien, no era que 'amara' a Vegeta, pero era su primo, lo estimaba como tal, además de que sentían una conexión especial cuando peleaban juntos, por otro lado, Yamcha era amigo de Bulma, ella lo quería mucho y no lo perdonaría si le pasa algo y el no hiciera nada para detenerlo.

Era mejor detenerlos antes de la pelea, así no apoyaría a nadie.

-Oigan, ¿que creen que haga Bulma de cenar?

-Kakarotto tu solo piensas en comer.

-Es normal, es un saiyajin, como tu.

-¡¿QUE?-Goku salto en su asiento.

-Qu-tu ¿Cómo sabes de los saiyajins?

-Un pajarito me lo dijo.

-Déjame adivinar ¿ese pajarito es azul?

-Si, pero claro que no fue Bulma, fue otra persona de 'vestimenta azul'

-¿Quién crees que haya sido Vegeta? Digo, solo los Son y los Briefs sabemos de los saiyajins.

-No lo se, lo que si se, es que quiero golpear a alguien.

-Adelante niño rudo.

Temiendo lo peor, Goku solo se interpuso en medio de los dos con los brazos extendidos.

-No Vegeta recuerda que Bul- Fue interrumpido por el brazo de Vegeta apartándolo de lugar.

-No te metas Kakarotto.

-Si Goku, esto es entre el enano y yo.

-Uh oh.

-Repite eso.

-Enano.

-Ya valió.- Goku puso su mano en la frente lamentándose por Yamcha.

Vegeta y Yamcha se acercaban peligrosamente y estaban dispuestos a no separarse hasta que uno callera al piso inconsciente, Goku se lamentaba de su suerte, el solo no podría separarlos, NI CASO LE HACIAN, y quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas tardaría Bulma en darse un baño 'rápido' tenia que actuar y pronto.

CRASH

El sonido de vidrios rotos y un grito ahogado fue suficiente para sacar a Vegeta y Yamcha se su transe, rápidamente los tres se dieron una pequeña mirada y fueron corriendo al único lugar de donde pudo haber salido ese grito.

Al entrar al cuarto de Bulma el trió quedo horrorizado.

-¡BULMA!- Gritaron los tres.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

*Tapándose la cara con los brazos* ¡NO ME COMAN! Esta vez tratare de tener el próximo capitulo pronto por que hasta yo estoy de 'mi dios que paso' espero ustedes igual por que esa el la idea.

BESOS Bulma.


	19. Preguntas y Respuestas

**Princss saiyan: **Nena, este es para ti, para que se te baje un poco la intriga.

**Angeline-dbz: **Espero sea de tu agrado ya que con el nuevo capitulo de 'Otro estilo de vida' me he inspirado, y apresúrate que ya quiero leer el que sigue.

* * *

><p>La fantástica aventura.<p>

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>-¡BULMA!- Gritaron los tres.<p>

La habitación era un desastre, todo estaba desordenado, las fotos en el suelo, las cortinas rasgadas, parecía como si por ahí hubiera pasado una manada de dinosaurios, pero lo mas extraño –o reconfortante es su caso– era que no había rastro alguno de sangre.

Goku y Yamcha rápidamente entraron en busca de pistas, pero Vegeta se quedo parado en la puerta, sus pies no lo respondían, nada de su cuerpo le respondía, solo la habían perdido de vista unos minutos y ellas desaparecía.

Cientos de preguntas su mente mientras inconscientemente caminaba dentro de la destrozada alcoba, no avanzó ni dos pasos cuando escucho un ruido sordo bajo sus pies, miro y pudo distingir que era una nota, podía ser un escrito de Bulma, de los que ella llamaba 'privados', y si era así no serviría de nada, pero algo le dijo que no era así.

Se agacho y tomo la hoja leyéndola una y otra vez, tratando de comprender lo que en ella decía ya que su mente no lo hacia, o peor, no lo quería hacer.

-Enano ¿Qué haces? VEN AYUDANOS. -Grito Yamcha desesperado.

-¿Qué es eso Vegeta?

El pequeño le arrebato de las manos el papel, y comenzó a leerlo, sus ojos se expandieron como platos, su cerebro tampoco asimilaba la enorme noticia que estaba escrita en ese pequeño pergamino, y es que a decir verdad, noticias como esa no se asimilan a la primera.

-¿Pues que traen ustedes dos?

Goku le extendió en papen con la cabeza gacha, Yamcha lo tomo, no muy confiado, Vegeta seguía con la mirada perdida y la mano como si todavía tuviera el papel en sus manos, miro a Goku, el pequeño estaba temblando los hombros, clara señal de que se estaba reprimiendo de llorar.

Sin convencerse, Yamcha comenzó a leer el papel, y para su mala suerte lo entendió a la primera.

"_En veces_

_Se necesita_

_Rojo y naranja_

_Para conseguir azul"_

-¿Quién querría las esferas? –Pregunto Goku ya algo mas calmado.

-No lo se, AH KAMI, pero ¿porque se la llevaron a ella en lugar de pelear con nosotros para conseguirlas?-Dijo Yamcha apretando sus puños.

-No lo se. –Goku sentía las lagrimas brotar por no saber que hacer.

Goku y Yamcha discutían sobre quien o por que se llevaría a Bulma, pero Vegeta no lograba despertar de su trance, de pronto levanto la cabeza con un seño fruncido que demostraba seguridad, apretó los puños y salió volando por el balcón tan rápido, que el otro par no atino mas que a tapar sus rostros con las manos.

-VEGETA ¡MATTE!

-Maldito enano, TAN SIQUIERA AVISA ¡BAKA!

Ambos volaron tratando de alcanzar a su 'amigo', Vegeta tenia algo en mente, y sabiendo su temperamento no debían dejarlo solo un minuto.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente, no viendo nada mas que oscuridad a su alrededor, no recordaba mucho, solo que mientras se cepillaba en cabello una sombra apareció tras ella, como pudo trato de defenderse, pero no era tan buena en las artes marciales que digamos, cuando menos lo espero, un golpe en su nuca la hiso perder el conocimiento.<p>

Ahora estaba aquí, en Kami sabe donde, en completa oscuridad, sola, ni una sola alma con ella.

En ese momento se reprendió a si misma, estuvo todo un mes cerca de Vegeta y en ningún momento se le ocurrió pedirle que le enseñara, siquiera lo básico de las artes marciales.

El 'entrenamiento' que llevaba con su padre, no eran mas que para defensa personal, pero claramente su padre no sabia algo de saiyajins por lo que no sabia que podía haber enemigos mas fuertes que un asaltante afuera de su escuela.

De pronto una puerta de abrió, ella rápidamente se levanto del suelo y trato de dirigirse a ella pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenia grilletes en los pies.

Poco a poco la misma forma que había aparecido en su tocador se acercaba a ella, y Bulma solo atinaba a hacerse para atrás.

Cuando choco con la pared, comenzó a buscar en el piso algo para defenderse, al no encontrar nada, entro en pánico, sabia que en algún momento Vegeta, Yamcha y Goku irían a rescatarla, pero KAMI se estaban tardando.

Tenia que hacer tiempo, y de paso conseguir respuestas.

-¿Qu-quien eres?

-Tu lo sabes, y muy bien. –Su masculina voz, mando extraños escalofríos por la columna de Bulma, sentía que había escuchado esa voz antes, pero algo le decía que no fue en un picnic o un día de pesca.

-N-no lo se, po-por favor, dímelo.

-Todo a su tiempo Bulma.

-¿C-como sabes mi nombre?

-Se de ti mas de lo que crees.

-¿Cómo que?

-Que eres la heredera de la Capsule Corp. Que tienes dos hijos y que tu esposo no es de este planeta.

-E-esa n-no soy y-yo.

-Te equivocas_ esta_ no eres tu.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Como lo dije, todo a su tiempo.

-Espera, tu te refieres ¿a que reencarne?

-Vaya pero si de verdad eres inteligente.

-CLARO QUE LO SOY, ahora dime, ¿como es que crees en esa estupidez de la reencarnación?

-Mejor dime tu, ¿Cómo es que _tu no _crees en la reencarnación?

-P-porque no tiene bases científicas.

-Mi querida Bulma, no todo es ciencia, si no ¿Cómo explicas las esferas del dragón?

-¿Cómo sabes de ellas?

-No te salgas de tema, ahora dime, si no hubieras reencarnado ¿Cómo explicas que sientas que conoces de antes a Vegeta?

-¿Como conoces a Vegeta?

-Por favor déjame terminar ¿Cómo explicas que sepas que comida es su favorita? ¿El que sepas calmarlo? ¿El que sepas que vendrá a salvarte en cualquier momento?

-Yo…

-Lo vez, todo lo sabes, por que has estado casada con él, tuviste familia con el, la familia que has deseado desde que renaciste, ¿sabes por que has deseado tanto un solo tipo de familia? Porque extrañas la que tenias con él.

-¿Como sabes todo esto?

-No te lo puedo decir, lo que si te puedo decir, es que ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos, en cualquier vida que vivan, sean o no de la misma ciudad, del mismo país, continente, o incluso del mismo planeta, ustedes siempre se encontraran.

-¿Para que me secuestrarte?

-Secuestro se escucha demasiado feo, digamos, que te tome como seguro de que conseguiré las esferas.

-¿Para que las quieres?

La sombra solo soltó una sonora risita en lo que daba media vuelta y salía de la habitación.

-CONTESTA.

-Todo-a-su-tiempo.

Lentamente cerro la puerta dejando a una Bulma demasiado confundida, sintió una opresión en el pecho, sabia que los chicos no entregarían tan fácil las esferas, por lo que ella no recobraría rápido su libertad, estaba segura de que la salvarían, solo que no sabia cuando.

Lo que mas le dolía, era que esa persona claramente le había confirmado que ella estuvo alguna vez, casada con Vegeta, que tubo la familia que siempre a querido, y que la tendrá de nuevo, eso no era lo que le molestaba, lo que le dolía, era que no sabia cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que volviera a verlo.

De nuevo se sentó en el piso, abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho, lentamente poso en ellas su cabeza, dejando que las lagrimas fluyeran libremente, dejando que su alma se desahogara.

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

* * *

><p>KAAAMIII, me emocione, ¿quieren saber quien es el que tiene secuestrada a Bulma? PUES CUERNOS, Hahahahaha, no se ofendan, ¿quieren que les sea sincera? NO LO SE, no piensen mal, tengo muchos villanos en mente, pero no me decido, por un lado Pilaf es demasiado estúpido, Freezer ya revivió mucho, Cooler, igual, Cell, como que no queda, etc.<p>

Y el invitar un villano suena tentador, pero no se me ocurre alguien que sea lo suficientemente apegado a los Briefs como para saber todo lo que sabe, no he actualizado por que no los quiera, LOS AMO, además de que esta historia es mi vida –por ahora- pero este es el problema que me tiene en vela, y obvio no puedo actualizar sin solucionar esto.

Si alguien tiene sugerencias de algún villano son bienvenidas junto con criticas sobre esta obra, espero me aprecien lo suficiente como para ayudarme –ay que jodona XD- AH, y creo que muchos y se dieron cuenta, arregle mi problema de hablar dentro de la historia, ayer me puse a leer toda la fantástica aventura y me dije a mi misma "mi misma, si que hemos mejorado" hahaha, no ya enserio, he mejorado mi manera de escritura gracias a ustedes. –uff esto ya esta muy largo-

Espero no agobiarlos con estas notas cada ves mas largas pero que se va a hacer, espero sus reviews con sugerencias de villanos. BESOS Bulma.


	20. Asi es como paso

Este va para: **Vejitakokoro **y **Princss saiyan, **y en general a quien lo lea.

La fantástica aventura.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>Llevaban horas buscándolo, no aparecía por ninguna parte, y es que de verdad era frustrante, tenían que salvar a Bulma y Vegeta no aparecía por ningún lado, comenzaban a estresarse con ese par.<p>

-Maldita sea, Bulma esta secuestrada y no podemos ayudarla por que tenemos que buscar a ese enano impulsivo.-Dijo Yamcha viendo dentro de otra cueva.

-Te equivocas. -Interrumpió Goku como si nada.

-¿Qué?

-Vegeta puede ser muchas cosas, pero impulsivo no es.

-Explícate.

-Conozco a Vegeta, puede ser gruñón, grosero, mal humorado, orgulloso y todo lo que quieras, pero también es calculador, no hace nada si no lo ha meditado antes, tampoco es egoísta, aunque no lo parezca, piensa en los demás antes que en si mismo.

-Pues no lo pareció cuando salió volando por el balcón.

-Tal vez no pensaba en nosotros, si no en Bulma.

-Como es que el te trata como te trata ¿y lo sigues defendiendo?

-Muchas razones, la principal es que es mi familia, y la familia, aunque se niege es familia, por otro lado, yo no culpo a Vegeta de su carácter hacia mi.

-Si no… ¿a?

-Su madre.

-¿Su madre?

-Si, me dice mi abuela que mi tía Bura, y mi mamá, se llevaban solo con meses de diferencia, nunca se llevaron bien, siempre competían por todo, además de que la madre de Vegeta, era muy apegada con su tatarabuelo, que también se llamaba Vegeta, desde muy pequeña se apego a él, por lo tanto heredo su carácter, o mas bien se le pego.

Por otro lado mi madre heredo de lleno el carácter saiyajin, salvaje, competidora, con sed de pelea y de ser superior.

Cada que ellas se veían, era pelea segura, sea de quien comía mas, quien tenia mejor ropa, quien era mas linda, mejor novio, mejor casa, y en raras ocasiones, quien era mas fuerte o veloz.

En una ocasión, mi madre estaba saliendo con un hombre el cual quería a la madre de Vegeta, y viceversa, un día mi madre los descubrió, fue la peor de las peleas, hubo mucha sangre, al final, la madre de Vegeta perdió el combate, pero se quedo con el hombre, que al poco tiempo de nacer Vegeta la abandono, mi madre nunca perdono a Bura después de eso.

-¿Por que dices 'perdono' en lugar de 'perdonara'?

-Un año y medio después de eso, mi madre estuvo saliendo con otro hombre, mi padre, tiempo después se estero de que estaba embarazada, ella era muy feliz, cuando naci, mi abuela dice que su mundo se colmo de alegría, pero después del parto, mi madre se puso de verdad grave, cuando estaba en sus últimos momentos, Bura le pidió perdón, y mi madre se lo dio.

-Pero si se lo dio… ¿Por qué los detesta?

-Es mas por el carácter de su Tatarabuelo, el detestaba este lado de la familia por ser amable, decía que 'un saiyajin no debe de tener emociones', y creo que esas ideas las heredo ella.

-Y por la forma de crianza, Vegeta igual.

-Si pero no a tal grado de golpearme cada que me ve.

-Pero te insulta.

-Por que lo hago exasperar, debo admitir que lo hago apropósito, a veces es divertido verlo enojado, pero de vez en cuando se me va la mano y ya no puedo parar y pues… ya ves.

-Te falto algo, ¿y tu padre?

-Trabaja en el extranjero para mantenernos a mi abuela y a mi.

-Wow, a ti tu padre si te quiso no como a Vegeta.

-Hehe, si parece que si. –Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Ya, bueno, ahora solo falta esperar a que ese enano no haga alguna estupides.

-Etto… Yamcha, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Suéltala.

-¿Que es para ti Bulma?

-¿QUE ES ESO TAN DERREPENTE? -Gritaba tratando de no irse para atrás.

-Dijiste que lo soltara.

-Pensé que seria de otra cosa.

-Me vas a contestar ¿si o no?

-¿Para que quieres saber?

-Etto… yo… -Goku estaba mas que rojo y solo jugaba con sus deditos.

-¿Gokuuu?

-Lo que pasa es que… por todo lo vivido, ya debes haberte dado cuenta de que Vegeta quiere a Bulma ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Pues, el de verdad la quiere, y estoy seguro de que ella a él, pero tu… no te ofendas, pero llegaste cuando las cosas comenzaban a ir bien.

-¿A ir bien? Goku, NI SIQUIERA SE HABLABAN. –Defendió Yamcha.

-Lo se, ¿crees que no los observe?, tu no sabes por que no se hablaban, yo si, y cuando Vegeta estaba apunto de confesársele a Bulma, tu llegaste y te les pusiste en medio. –Dijo Goku poniéndose serio.

-C-como sabes eso.

-Por que como tu, yo me preocupo por el bienestar de Bulma y el de mi primo, por lo que los estaba escuchando, tuve que interferir para que Vegeta no te partiera la cara.

-Entonces… no fue coincidencia que llegaras con el radar.

-No, no lo fue.

-Ya veo, entonces solo aparentas ser idiota.

-Como te lo dije solo enfrente de Vegeta por que me gusta hacerlo enojar, pero ya cambiaste de tema ¿Qué es Bulma de ti? –Dijo con su mirada seria y total autoridad.

-Mi Prima.

Con esta noticia Goku solo se fue de espalda.

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

* * *

><p>Wuuaa empese a las 12:30 y es la 01:05 eso fue rapido, es corto lo se, pero es como un intervalo, para atar algunos cabos sueltos y para no dejarlas sin capítulos en lo que arreglo el problema del villano, me da vergüenza admitirlo pero ya he pedido ayuda a mis compañeras de clase, es una deshonra lo se, pero estoy desesperada, sigo recibiendo recomendaciones, mándenme las suyas, BESOS Bulma.<p> 


	21. Solo me importa ella

La fantástica aventura.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>Salió corriendo de una cueva en las montañas, la ultima esfera del dragón se posaba en sus manos, se dio vuelta y lanzo unos energi-has, a los tigres que lo perseguían, después de la esfera de la mansión, esta era la que mas trabajo había costado.<p>

Una vez que los tigres regresaron a la cueva, se tiro en el piso respirando agitadamente, observo la esfera en sus manos, esta era la esfera de seis estrellas, no habría deseo, en cuanto estuvieran las siete esferas reunidas, las guardaría y se las llevaría a aquel hombre, no importaba que el planeta o el universo estuvieran en peligro, nada importaba mas que Bulma.

Se levanto y escondió la esfera cuando sintió unos Ki conocidos acercándose, eran el idiota de su primo, y el insecto de Yamcha, ellos no debían saber nada de su plan, o se lo impedirían.

-Vegeta, al fin te encontramos. –Dijo Goku.

-¿Qué pesabas saliendo así de la habitación baka, casi destruyes todo.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-¿No lo acaba de decir Goku? Estábamos buscándote.

-¿Para que? Soy perfectamente capas de cuidarme solo.

-Vegeta, lo que Yamcha quiere decir es que queríamos asegurarnos de que no cometieras alguna estupidez.

Vegeta miro con ojos asesinos a su primo, claro, no mentía, y eso era lo que lo ponía tan furioso, el no era del tipo del que hacían las cosas sin pensar como lo hacia Kakarotto, el reflexionaba todo, había meditado mucho sobre el echo de entregar las esferas del dragon, no sabia con quien estaba tratando, como podía ser un psicópata tratando de dominar al mundo, podía ser un hombre traumado que solo quería ser mas alto, había muchas posibilidades, lo que haría Vegeta, o tenia planeado hacer, seria rescatar a Bulma 'entregándole' las esferas, y cuando el idiota menos se lo esperara, se las quitaría y le daría su merecido por tratar de secuestrar a Bulma.

Pero con la llegada de este par, su plan se había ido por el desagüe, ellos nunca le permitirían entregar las esferas, tenia que deshacerse de ellos, YA.

-Kakarotto mira, tu abuela.

-Eh ¿Dónde?

Goku como el inocente que es, volteo esperando de ver a Pan en algún lugar, en cuanto lo hiso, recibió un golpe de Vegeta en la nuca lo que lo dejo inconsciente.

Yamcha rápidamente se puso en guardia frente a Vegeta.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-No permitiré que interfieran en mis planes.

-¿Planes? ¿De que demonios estas hablando?

-No me importa nada, ni el planeta ni el universo, a mi lo único que me importa es el bienestar de Bulma, y hare lo que sea para verla a salvo.

Ok, lo admitía, el enano lo había sorprendido, nunca lo pensó capas de decir algo como eso, recordó la charla que había tenido con Goku.

**Flash Back**

-Entonces, ¿es tu prima?

-Si, que pensabas que era.

-Parecerá idiota pero haha, pensé que era tu novia.

-¿COMO PUDISTE PENSAR ALGO ASÍ?

-Por como la tratas había dos opciones, o su hermano, o su novio, y como en físico no se parecen en nada, lo mas probable es era que fueses su novio.

-Pues no, es mi prima, pero desde que tengo memoria hemos estado juntos, por eso no puedo dejar que nada le pase.

-Pero Vegeta no le hará daño.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Por que Vegeta la quiere, y confió en que él la protegerá de todo.

**Flash Back End**

**-**Ya veo, Goku tenia razón.

-Explicate.

-Ayer, cuando te fuiste, Goku y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla, él siempre te defendió a capa y espada, y cuando le pregunte por que, el solo me dijo que confiaba plenamente en que protegerías a Bulma.

-CLARO QUE LO HARE.

-Calma, yo no estoy diciendo que no lo harás, de echo, ahora, tienes todo mi apoyo.

-No necesito tu ayuda, lo único que necesito son las esferas.

-L-las esferas, ¿LES ENTREGARAS LAS ESFERAS?

Maldición, lo dijo, tenia que pensar en algo, PIENSA VEGETA.

-Si, ¿y? –Eso no idiota.

-¿COMO PUEDES SER CAPAS DE ENTREGARLES LAS ESFERAS?

-NO ME IMPORTA NADA MAS QUE SALVAR A BULMA.

Bueno, eso estuvo mejor, con eso Yamcha aflojaría un poco, o no.

-Como estas tan seguro de que no es una trampa, ¿Cómo sabes que en cuanto les des las esferas te darán a Bulma? ¿Cómo sabes que después de que se las des, no se quedaran con ella?

Maldición, tenia un buen punto, nunca pensó en esa posibilidad.

Finalmente, se tiro en el piso de rodillas, soltó la esfera que rodo a los pies de Yamcha quien miraba sorprendido el comportamiento de Vegeta.

En estos días que los estuvo observando, nunca lo vio así.

Solo se tiro en el piso, se olvido de todo, solo se tiro a llorar, sentía rabia, furia, odio, impotencia, desesperación, una gran montaña de emociones, pero sobre todo, preocupación, no sabia que era de Bulma si estaba bien, solo quería verla de nuevo, eso era todo, no le importaba lo demás, solo quería verla, sana y salva.

Yamcha sintió una opresión en su corazón, después de todo, este enano si quería a Bulma, con todas sus acciones se lo estaba demostrando, tomo una decisión, mas le valía al enano que su plan funcionara o lo mataría.

Vegeta sitio una palma en su hombro, cuando levanto la vista, Yamcha le estaba extendiendo la esfera.

-Mas te vale que tu plan funcione y Bulma salga bien, o te hare miserable por el resto de tus días.

Vegeta solo asintió, tomo la esfera de las manos de Yamcha, pero una ves conseguida la esfera Yamcha seguía con la mano extendida, Vegeta tardo un poco, pero lo entendió, estrecho la mano de Yamcha, ahora estaba seguro de que lo apoyaría para salvar a Bulma.

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

* * *

><p>Recuerden, aun estoy en la búsqueda de un villano, dejen sus sugerencias, espero reviews, BESOS Bulma.<p> 


	22. Shenlong Aparece

Problema arreglado, gracias a los que me ayudaron, y a los que no, se les agradece de todos modos, a ver si saben quien es:

* * *

><p>La fantástica aventura.<p>

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>Se levantaron temprano en la mañana, estaban mas de buen humor que en los últimos dos días, Goku había sido informado de todo lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir, por lo que ya solo faltaba que llegara el medio día para efectuar su plan.<p>

Encapsularon la casa y partieron rumbo a su destino, solo tres horas, tres pequeñas horas y todo estaría solucionado.

Estaba sentada en el piso al cual poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando, no es que le gustara, si no, que no había de otra.

Sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, le sorprendía que con solo beber un litro de agua al día, tuviera liquido como para llorar tanto.

De pronto, la puerta de el cuarto que la aprisionaba se abrió y el hombre que hace días la había secuestrado entro por ella, se miraron por unos momentos, el a sus ojos, y ella tratando de encontrarle forma a ese rostro que cada vez le era mas familiar.

-Hoy, mi querida, serás liberada, hoy, volverás a tu mundo de alegría, tu Saiyajin no Ouji ha decido sucumbir ante mis deseos con tal de liberarte.

-No querrás decir…

-Claro que me entregaran las esferas, ¿no te había dicho que el haría todo por ti?

-¡NO PUEDE!, ¡no te entregaran las esferas tan fácil te lo aseguro!

-Pues parece que ellos no están enterados, hoy al medio día, ellos me darán las esferas, y como hombre de palabra que soy, te devolveré con ellos.

-HOMBRE DE PALABRA ¿TU?, no me hagas reír que no estoy en condiciones, ¿como estar seguro de que cumplirás con tu parte del trato?

-Tu mas que nadie sabe que soy hombre de palabra, pero vasta de eso, solo quería informarte eso.- Dio media vuelta y se disponía irse pero Bulma lo detuvo

-OYE ESPERA, cuando me trajiste aquí solo decías 'todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo' y puesto que me liberas hoy, creo que ya es tiempo de que me reveles la verdad, ¿no?

-Creo que es verdad, tenemos dos horas, creo que es más que tiempo suficiente.

Volaban a toda velocidad, no es que estuvieran retrasados, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y por eso querían llegar antes, querían evaluar el terreno del encuentro, ver si estaba a su favor o en su contra, y su estaba en su contra, con todo su poder arreglarlo para que estuviera a su favor.

Cuando llegaron había unas cuantas rocas prefectas para esconderse, se desistieron de algunas de ellas y dejaron otras para que Bulma las usara, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

-Vegeta, ¿seguro que esto funcionara?-Dijo Goku evaluando el terreno.

-Mas le vale al enano o no es necesario que el enemigo lo mate, yo mismo lo hare.

-Basta, ya les dije que este plan no puede fallar, es aprueba de Goku's.-Vegeta dirijo una pequeña y burlona mirada a su querido primo.

-¿Por que aprueba de mi?

-Aprueba de tontos.

Vegeta y Yamcha rieron ante la ya planeada broma.

-Que malos son conmigo.-Dijo Goku fingiendo inocencia ante el trato de su primo.

Después de unos minutos todo quedo con un silencio sepulcral, temían que el plan no funcionase y Bulma seria la única afectada, y eso los marcaria a todos de por vida.

Para Yamcha, Bulma era como su hermana menor, y debía protegerla de todo –y todos- y para Goku, era su hermana mayor, no sabia que haría si algo le pasase, y para Vegeta… bueno, solo digamos que nunca se perdonaría así mismo si algo le pasaba a Bulma y él no lo evitaba.

-N-no puede ser…

-Tu querías la verdad y eso te di.

-Pero… esa no puede ser la verdad.

-Lamentablemente, si lo es.

-Entonces el que tiene la culpa de todo esto eres tu, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.

-Tienen mucho que ver, Vegeta fue el culpable, y como necesito las esferas la única manera de conseguir que el las buscara, era que TU insistieras en ir por ellas, por eso estuve saliendo con tu madre.

-¿Mi madre? ¿Y que tiene que ver mi madre con todo esto?

-¿No es obvio? para que fueras infeliz, conocerías a Vegeta, buscarías las esferas, luego las tomaría yo, y conseguiría lo que desde un principio debió ser mío.

-Pero si mi antigua yo no se caso contigo fue por algo ¿no?, ¿por que crees que la yo de ahora lo haría?

-Oh, ciertamente no lo espero, y menos después de tenerte cautiva, pero, ese no es mi cometido.

-¿Cuál es entonces?

-Eso… lo sabrás en una hora mi querida.

-Dos Ki se acercan, uno es de Bulma, y el otro… no se quien es, pero es muy poderoso.-Dijo Yamcha levantándose del suelo.

-¿No viene nadie mas con ellos? -Pregunto alarmado Goku.

-No, son solo ellos.

-Parece que de verdad cree que le daremos las esferas tan fácil.

-No te confíes Vegeta, el enemigo es muy poderoso, y no por que ustedes sean saiyajins le ganaran tan fácil, aun son niños.

-Te habla el adulto.

-YA ENTRE A LA ADOLECENSIA.

-¡LLEGARON!

Yamcha y Vegeta frenaron su discusión ante el nuncio del saiyan menor, y cuando giraron, ciertamente frente a ellos estaba un figura alta, todo su cuerpo y cara estaban tapados con una gran túnica (como la de Garlic Jr.) y en la mano sostenía una esfera de cristal azul, dentro de ella, la figura de una niña con cabello azul se denotaba claramente.

-"_Mierda, esa no me la esperaba, ¿Cómo la vamos a sacar de ahí?"_

-Disculpen el retraso, es que la invitada de honor tardo mucho en alistarse.-Dijo la figura levantando la esfera con Bulma. -¿Donde están mis esferas?

-¡Primero danos a Bulma!-Grito Goku.

-Calma Goku, el que pierde los nervios, pierde la batalla.

Goku miro sorprendido al chibi-príncipe, por primera vez desde que se conocen lo trato bien, ¡Y LO HABIA YAMADO GOKU! Eso si que era mucho, debía estar muy preocupado por Bulma. Solo asintió levemente.

-¿Qué tal un trato?, dando y dando, ustedes me dan la bolsa con las esferas, y yo les doy a su querida azulita ¿Qué les parece?

-¿Podemos confiar en ti?- Pregunto Yamcha inseguro.

-Claro que pueden, además… no tienen de otra.

-¿A que te refieres?-Hablo Vegeta.

-Pueden y DEBEN confiar en mi, ya que esta pequeña esfera que contiene a su azulita, esta diseñada para abrirse cuando yo pida mi deseo, de otra forma, nunca la abrirían, y adentro ha aire suficiente para solo veinticuatro horas, si yo no consigo mi deseo, ella morirá por falta de oxigeno.

-Se te olvida que somos saiyajins.

-Claro que no lo olvide, pero, si le hacen algún tipo de golpe o le lanzan algún rayo a la esfera, el daño lo recibirá Bulma.

-Mierda, Vegeta mas te vale que estés pensando en algo por que si no te matare.-Siseo Yamcha.

-Cállate, "_No es necesario que lo hagas, si algo le pasa me mato yo mismo" _De acuerdo, dando y dando.

Vegeta avanzó unos pasos hacia la figura que mantenía cautiva a Bulma, cuando estaba apunto de llegar, con su fino oído saiyajin, escucho que alguien decía su nombre, primero pensó que serian o el inútil de Yamcha o el idiota de su primo, pero cuando desvió la mirada de su enemigo, pudo ver moveré los labios e Bulma en tres perfectas silabas que juntas formaban su nombre.

"_No lo hagas"_

¿Estaba escuchando lo que ella pensaba? Había escuchado que, dos personas que tienen una unión muy fuerte pueden hacer eso, pero, ¿Qué tipo de unión tenia con Bulma? Ciertamente eran muy chicos para algo de pareja, y gemelos OBVIO no eran, era algo mas profundo, algo que le dijo que si el hablaba ella también os escucharía a el.

"_Lo hare, por ti"_

Entonces, con estas palabras Vegeta extendió la mano con la bolsa de las esferas, y mostro su mano libre para recibir la esfera que contenía a Bulma.

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

* * *

><p>VOLVI, sigo viva, no se preocupen sigo viva, aahh! ¿Qué creen que planee vegeta? Uuuhh estoy que me llena la curiosidad, solo déjenme decirles, NO, NO LES DIGO XD, en fin, AH lo siento, de verdad me he demorado esta ves, pero me he mudado, es verdad, me mude, y como no tengo casi nada de muebles, pues, tampoco tengo internet, pero ya encontré el espacio para visitar el ciber y estoy de regreso, no se preocupen, usare todo este tiempo para escribir y escribir, y espero se hayan dado cuenta de quien es el villano, yo lo invente, estaba leyendo la historia y descubrí un detallito sin importancia en el capitulo tres y otro en el (1, 2, 3…) veinte, y pensé "son sin importancia, hay que hacer que la tengan" si de verdad les gusta la historia, mas o menos ya deben de tener una idea, pero si no la tienen, en el cap. que sigue lo diré –o no xD- espero les haya gustado, ya tengo el que sigue, lo subo luego, BESOS Bulma.<p> 


	23. ¿Tu no eres?

La fantástica aventura.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>El hombre con capa tomo la bolsa con las esferas, pero en lugar de darle a Vegeta la esfera que contenía a Bulma, retrocedió, quedándose con ambas cosas.<p>

-¡¿QUE HACES? ¡PROMETISTE DARMELA!- Grito Vegeta molesto.

-No te preocupes, en cuanto tenga mi deseo, ella saldrá corriendo a tus brazos.- Dijo el encapuchado muy calmado, retirándose para colocar las esferas en un lugar plano.

-Maldita sea,-Siseo Yamcha -¡ENANO, MAS TE VALE QUE ESTES PENSANDO EN ALGO!

Vegeta medio escucho la advertencia de Yamcha, no podía creer que no pudo prevenir algo tan bajo como eso.

Bulma golpeaba y pateaba dentro de la esfera, también decía varias cosas pero ninguna se oía a través del cristal.

Vegeta estaba cada vez mas molesto, este tipo había jugado con el dos veces, y si eso no esta lo suficientemente molesto, el juego ponía en peligro la vida de Bulma.

"_Piensa Vegeta, PIENSA, es a Bulma a quien esta en peligro" _Pensaba el chibi-príncipe mientras veía, como el hombre acomodaba las esferas de manera que seis hicieran un circulo y la séptima quedara en medio.

Una vez que todo estaba en su lugar, gritó las palabras que invocaban al gran dragón, palabras que ninguno de los chibis las había oído antes, pero que se les hicieron realmente conocidas.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ SHEN-LONG Y CUMPLE MI DECEO!

El cielo se volvió oscuro, Vegeta, Yamcha y Goku miraban incrédulos al cielo, mientras que Bulma seguía berreando dentro de la esfera, solo que ahora estaba de rodillas, y los golpes de sus puños eran mas débiles, y aun decía cosas, pero ningún sonido salía de la esfera.

-Vegeta, ¿por que no bienes para que te despidas de Bulma?- Le pregunto muy casual el hombre, el tipo de casualidad que se usa cuando dices, "¿una o dos de azúcar?" pero algo le dijo a Vegeta que no era lo mismo.

-¿A que te refieres insecto?

-Cuando se cumpla mi deseo, ustedes tendrán su tiempo juntos, demasiado limitado.

"_¡Detenlo! ¡Vegeta!"_

La voz de Bulma volvió a sonar dentro de la cabeza del príncipe, y este se estaba preparando para ir a darle la golpiza del siglo a aquel tipo tan odioso, cuando el temible dios dragón apareció completamente, paralizando a todo el que estuviera cerca de ahí.

-¿Cuáles son sus deseos? Puedo cumplir cualquiera, pero deben ser solo tres.- Hablo con esa voz que es capas de estremecer la tierra entera.

-¡Solo tengo uno Shen-long, cúmplelo y puedes irte!

"_¡DETENLO! ¡VEGETA, DETENLO YA!"_

Ya no espero nada y se fue sobre aquel encapuchado, no escucho los reclamos de Goku ni los de Yamcha sobre que atacar era idiota mientras tuviese a Bulma, a él solo le importaba detenerlo antes de que pidiera su deseo, por que no solo se lo estaba diciendo Bulma, el tenia, no un mal presentimiento, algo mas, como que sabia lo que pasaría, pero no quería creerlo.

Ataco como pudo, por que el hombre solo ponía la esfera de Bulma frente a él para protegerse, durante el forcejeo, se le cayo la capucha que tapaba su rostro, y este quedo a la vista de todos, pero los mas sorprendidos eran Vegeta y Goku.

Ante ellos era un simple hombre alto, cabello claro, ojos grises escondidos tras unas delgadísimas gafas grises.

Era un ningen común y corriente, no entendían, al menos Yamcha, como alguien así podía saber de las esferas del dragon y además causar tanto alboroto por solo _UN _deseo.

En lo que Vegeta fue capaz de recobrar la compostura, Goku pudo hablar por primera vez.

-N-no puede ser…- Tartamudeo ante lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Yamcha sin entender.

-El… el es…

-Mi padre.- Completo Vegeta ante el asombro de todos.

* * *

><p>NO TE PIERDAS LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE TU TELENOVELA "<em>LA FANTASTICA AVENTURA" EN SU RECTA FINAL<em>

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

* * *

><p><em>TAN, TAN, TAN, TAAAN,<em> ¿Qué TAL LES QUEDO EL OJO? Hahahahahahaha, así que… mi suegrito lindo esta en la historia, YA SE, ya se, no se parece al padre de Vegeta, pero recuerden que aquí, aunque sean ellos, son familias diferentes, por lo que este hombre también lo es, yo me lo imagino como el malo de la serie Bayblade Metal Fucion –que no me pertenece- si pueden verlo para que se den una idea, y volviendo a la historia… ¿POR QUE DIJO QUE TIENEN EL TIEMPO CONTADO? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo. BESOS Bulma.


	24. Shenlong mi deseo es

Los siguientes nombres aparecen en el capitulo, pero no me pertenecen estos personajes:

Kazehaya Shouta: Él es de _Kimi ni todoke_, pero lo amo tanto que le di una mini participación aquí, pero no es un crossover.

Riuuji: el es el Riuuji de _Dragón crisis_, o el de _Toradora_, el que gusten, a los dos lo amo demasiado.

Takumi: El es el Usui Takumi de _Kaichou wa maid-sama_, que lo puse por ser tan guapo.

Solo recuerden que no por tener estos nombres, se parecen a los personajes de las series mencionadas arriba, una vez aclarado esto, comencemos con el capitulo… N. 24 hahaha, no, aun no es el final

* * *

><p>La fantástica aventura.<p>

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>-Mi padre.- Completo Vegeta ante el asombro de todos.<p>

El hombre, ahora identificado como el padre de Vegeta, solo los miraba a todos seriamente, como su hubiera esperado que se dieran cuenta de su aparición de nuevo.

-Esto… esto no puede ser verdad.- Pronuncio el oji-naranja.

-¿a que te refieres Yamcha?-Pregunto Goku con su típica curiosidad.

-¿estas seguro de que ese es el padre se Vegeta? ¿No dijiste que se había marchado?- Decía Yamcha conmocionado.

-Estoy seguro, y si, se había marchado, no se por que volvió, ¿Por qué estas tan sorprendido?

-Es que… ese hombre era el que salía con la madre de Bulma.

-¿QUE?- Gritaron Goku y Vegeta.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?- Pregunto Vegeta.

-Estoy seguro, el es un tal Kazehaya Shouta, salía con mi tía Marlene.

-Otra razón mas para matarte.- Dijo Vegeta mirando a su padre.

-Bien mis queridos chibis, todo esto tiene una explicación.- Dijo el hombre sonriendo de lado.

-¿Y esa cual es?- Dijo Goku, que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Fácil, yo no soy de esta época.

-¿QUE?-Gritaron de nuevo, esta vez los tres.

-Déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Riuuji Takumi, naci en el año 733 de la era del dragón, el mismo año que la gran Bulma Briefs. Mi familia y la de ella eran muy amigas, por lo que al ser de la misma edad, fuimos comprometidos para formar una gran alianza entre la Capsule Corp. Y la Tenshi Corp.

-Pero todo eso se no fue posible por que a los dieciséis años, Bulma se escapo a buscar las, en ese tiempo _No _conocidas, esferas del dragón, en ese viaje conoció a Goku, y se enamoro de Yamcha,- Dijo señalando a los chibis respectivos- quien después de años de relación, le fue infiel, por lo que nuestro compromiso volvió a ponerse en pie, pero a solo meses de la boda, ella cancelo todo con la escusa de que "estaba enamorada, y de un ser maravilloso" un ser que casi la deja morir a manos de unos androides.-Dijo haciendo referencia a como Bulma junto con Trunks casi mueren por un rayo lanzado por el Dr. Gero, y sin despegar la vista de Vegeta.

-Yo… yo no pude hacer eso.- Pronuncio Vegeta sorprendido.

-Lo hiciste, y no solo ese día, tu maldito orgullo y deseo de pelear, puso en juego la vida de Bulma mas de una vez, de echo, una vez murió, pero fue revivida gracias a las esferas del dragón.

-No puedo creerlo.- Dijo conmocionado mientras imaginaba como su _yo_ del pasado, pudo ser el causante de la muerta de la persona que mas ama.

-Lo que Bulma nunca supo, es que yo no me casaba con ella por compromiso, lo hacia por amor, desde que nos presentaron, estuve enamorado de ella, y cuando me dijo que amaba a Yamcha, lo entendí, por amor, pero cuando me dijo que estaba enamorada de ti, no lo comprendí, tu llegaste a la tierra como un asesino, mataste a su, en ese momento, novio, y a todos sus amigos, casi la matas a ella en Nameku-sei, te quedas en su casa mientras llegan los androides, y de repente ella se enamora de ti, era y es, ilógico, en ese momento yo no hice nada, y lo lamente horriblemente, pero por un error de Enma-Daioh-Sama, reviví, y estoy dispuesto a arreglar lo que debí hacer hace años.-Dijo decidido con claro odio en sus ojos.

Dio media vuelta, encarando al gran dios dragón delante de ellos.

-¿Ya tienen su deseo?

-Si Shenlong, mi deseo es… QUE VEGETA Y BULMA NO ESTEN DESTINADOS A ESTAR JUNTOS.

-¿Qué?-Gritaron Goku y Yamcha.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO- Grito Vegeta.

* * *

><p>NO TE PIERDAS LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE TU TELENOVELA "<em>LA FANTASTICA AVENTURA" EN SU RECTA FINAL<em>

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

* * *

><p>O.o DIOOOOOOOOOOOS, oh gumen, KAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, ¿Qué pasara? Bueno si yo les dijera, que no les voy a decir, pero si del dijera, les diría que Shenlong tendrá una respuesta a este deseo, y será una respuesta que todos conocemos muy bien y que lo dice seguido, PERO NO LES VOY A DECIR EH¡, ¿Qué? ¿Qué ya les dije? DEMONIOS, debo de ser mas cuidadosa con mi lengua, bueno ya saben dejen reviews bla, bla, bla, bla, nos vemos en los caps que siguen, BESOS Bulma.<p>

**Guest: **pareces ser un gran fan de mi historia, espero que los siguientes capitulos sean de tu agrado, dare mi 200 % para que sea así.

**AngelineDBZ: **Lo mismo para ti, estoy muy orgullosa de que pudieras terminar tan bien "otro estilo de vida" gracias por hacerlo facil para mi Veggi, tratare de seguir tus pasos para completar mi fic.


	25. La repuesta de un dios

La ultima vez no conteste reviews porque hasta que publique el Cap, vi que había nuevos, Gomenne, pero sépase que a todos se los agradezco de corazón, porque al molestarse en dejar reviews, me dicen que si les agrada la historia… ya me puse cursi, mejor a leer.

* * *

><p>La fantástica aventura.<p>

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>Dio media vuelta, encarando al gran dios dragón delante de ellos.<p>

-¿Ya tienen su deseo?

-Si Shenlong, mi deseo es… QUE VEGETA Y BULMA NO ESTEN DESTINADOS A ESTAR JUNTOS.

-¿Qué?-Gritaron Goku y Yamcha.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO- Grito Vegeta.

El viento comenzó a soplar increíblemente fuerte, haciendo un remolino que encerraba a los cinco perfectamente, los ojos del dragón brillaron, cosa que preocupo a los chibis, mientras que Riuuji sonrió maléficamente, al fin tendría su venganza, aun recordaba el día que lo marcó eternamente.

**Flash Back**

_-Riuuji, tenemos que hablar.- Dijo una Bulma como de 30 años._

_-¿Qué pasa mi aioro-tenshi?- contesto él mirándola._

_-Yo… Riuuji… No habrá boda.- soltó ella de repente._

_-¿que? ¿Por qué?_

_-Estoy enamorada, y no podría casarme contigo amando a otro hombre, seria inapropiado._

_-Bulma, pero Yamcha te ha sido…_

_-Infiel, lo se, pero no hablo de Yamcha._

_-¿Entonces de quien?_

_-Es difícil de creer, pero paso, y no se como, para que ni lo preguntes._

_-Ya dime quien es.- Dijo el desesperado._

_-Vegeta.- Dijo la peliazul sin mas._

_-¿El extraterrestre asesino?_

_-No… bueno si… pero no lo llames así._

_-Entonces como quieres que lo llame, eso es, UN ASESINO._

_-NO, TE EQUIBOCAS, puede que en el pasado matara personas, pero no lo hacia por querer, él fue educado de esa forma, no tubo de otra, lo obligaron, si supieras todo lo que sufrió…_

_-¿Sufrir? Bulma por dios, ¡ES-UN-ASESINO!_

_Lo ultimo que recuerda de ese momento es la mano de Bulma en su cara, y ella marchándose furiosamente._

**Flash Back End**

Ese día nunca podría olvidarlo, después de eso, nunca mas volvió a ver a Bulma, supo de la boda, por que fue anunciada como dos años después, solo que estaba dicho que la pareja de la multimillonaria Bulma Briefs, era desconocido.

Volvió en si cuando el viento dejo de soplar, solo esperaba las palabras del dragón, esas seis palabras con las que todos suspiran cuando lo convoca, _"ese es un deseo muy fácil_" y después las mas conocidas,_ "su deseo ha sido cumplido"_

Miro atentamente al dios frente a él y sostuvo el aire cuando abrió la boca para articular palabra.

* * *

><p>Desde que Riuuji pidió su deseo, los chibis se quedaron estáticos, ¿eso era posible?<p>

Debían de hacer algo pronto, pero ya era tarde, el deseo estaba pedido, ya no hay vuelta atrás, se preguntaban si podrían seguir viendo a Bulma después de eso.

Mientras, Vegeta no sabia que hacer, tenia ganas de ir a golpear a su padre por lo que acababa de decir, pero no podía por que podría lastimar a Bulma, BULMA.

Desvió su vista hacia la esfera, Bulma estaba acostada tapándose la cara con los brazos, de seguro llorando.

-"_Ella siempre hace eso cuando llora"- _Pensó. –_"¿Pero yo como los se? Oh cierto, pero sigo sin poder creer que yo permití que muriera."_

Seguía mirando a la esfera donde estaba Bulma, cuando devolvió la vista hacia el gran dragón, se quedo estático cuando observo que el gran dragón abrió la boca para articular palabra.

Los cinco dejaron de respirar, esperaban la respuesta del gran dios, una respuesta que los marcaria a todos de por vida, los chibis no creían que dejarían de ver a Bulma, y Vegeta de verdad moriría si ella desapareciera. Por fin el dios articulo palabra.

-Lo siento, pero su deseo esta fuera de mis posibilidades, pidan otra cosa.- Contesto el dios para alivio de los chibis.

* * *

><p>NO TE PIERDAS LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE TU TELENOVELA "<em>LA FANTASTICA AVENTURA" EN SU RECTA FINAL<em>

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry por no actualizar, pero me han pasado tantas cosas, recuerdan que les dije que me mude, bueno, LO VOLVI A HACER, y ahora a un pueblo, el de mi infancia, ¬¬u raro lo se, pero aquí el internet es lenticimo, y tuve que ahorrar para comprarme una bada ancha, pero en este tiempo que he estado ausente, he escrito mas, no se preocupen, y me ha pegado fuerte la inspiración porque, como les dije, aquí pase los primeros seis hermosos años de mi infancia, por lo que aquí hice el prescolar o kínder, me reencontré con mis amigos, (que ellos si me recordaban y yo no) y bueno, un pajarito me conto por ahí, que uno de ellos *cof* Rafael *cof* me quería desde el kínder, cosa que yo no le tome mucha importancia por que en ese entonces eramos muy pequeños, y bueno, cada que me lo encontraba platicábamos y toda la cosa, y el nunca soporto verme a los ojos, y un dia, asi de la nada me dijo que si quería ser su novia, y obvio le dije que si, y pues ya tengo novio xD, haver si mi cordon del destino es con él, ya basta de hablar de mi, próximo capitulo pronto.<p>

Nos vemos en la próxima, Besos Bulma.

**BBriefs: **creo k eso aclara tu duda, hahaha, gracias por tu review, espero te halla gustado este cap.

**Andrea: **Si, ya me lo había dicho una amiga del salón pero se agradece tu preocupación

**Digiacrb: **Gracias por que te guste mi historia, y sobre tu pregunta, tenia pensado hacer una secuela, pero será mas adelante. Cuando escuche otra canción relacionada con dragon ball, (obvio los openings y endings no)


	26. Vegeta vs Riuuji

La fantástica aventura.

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

-Lo siento, pero su deseo esta fuera de mis posibilidades, pidan otra cosa.- Contesto el dios para alivio de los chibis.

-¿Que? ¿por que?- Grito Riuuji molesto.

-Eso no depende de Kami-sama ni de mí, el destino, lo forjan las personas mismas.- Contesto Shenlong seguro.

En ese momento la esfera que mantenía cautiva a Bulma comenzó a llenarse de grietas hasta que exploto, dejado libre a una Bulma muy preocupada.

-¡VEGETA!- Grito mientras salía corriendo hacia el mencionado.

-Bulma- Dijo el casi en un susurro mientras la tomaba en brazos y acariciaba su cabello para calmarla.

-Kami… Vegeta estaba muy preocupada, no te quería perder.-Comento comenzando a llorar.

-No lo iba a permitir onna, no de nuevo.

-He hem.- Sonó detrás de ellos mostrando a un Goku muy sonrojado y a un Yamcha muy molesto.

-Disculpa enano, pero creo que debes hacer otra cosa antes.- Dijo Yamcha refiriéndose a Riuuji.

-COMO SE ATREVEN.- Grito el único adulto.

Los chibis se giraron a verlo y observaron a un Riuuji con un aura de ki alrededor de su cuerpo (como la de Ten shin han o el kaioh ken, la que gusten imaginarse) y real mente molesto.

-¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN A VOLVER A INTERFERIR EN MIS PLANES?!

-Riuuji, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, si mi yo del pasado no se caso contigo fue por algo, ya te lo dije.- Grito Bulma

-Si, por un acecino llamado Vegeta.- Dijo con veneno en la voz.

Sin decir mas ni mas, se lanzó a Vegeta, como Bulma estaba en medio, la empujo causando que callera y se golpeara la cabeza desmallándose, lo que provocó la ira de Vegeta.

-YA BASTA, ME HAS HECHO MUCHO EN LA VIDA, JUGASTE CON MI MADRE Y MI TIA, ME ABANDONASTE CUANDO NACI, Y AHORA TRATAS DE QUITARME A LA PERSONA QUE MAS ME INPORTA EN LA VIDA, ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!- Se convirtió en súper Saiyajin y fue tras "su padre".

Goku también se transformo y trato de ir a apoyar a Vegeta pero un brazo lo detuvo.

-¿Yamcha? ¿Qué haces? Tengo que ayudarlo.- Decía desesperado.

-No, no tienes, esta es su pelea, debe enfrentar sus fantasmas del pasado y arreglar lo que debió arreglar en su otra vida. Mejor llevémonos a Bulma de esta lugar, no baya a resultar lastimada.

Goku solo asintió, Yamcha tomo a Bulma en sus brazos y salieron volaron del lugar para no salir lesionados en el fuego cruzado.

Mientras Vegeta y Riuuji se golpeaban fuertemente, sacando todo el resentimiento que sentían el uno por el otro desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Yo soy el que te ha hecho mal en tu vida? TU FUISTE EL QUE ME QUITO AL AMOR DE TODA MI VIDA.

-ELLA NO TE QUERIA, ¡ENTIENDELO! FUE UN ARREGLO, UNO EN EL QUE ELLA NUNCA ESTUBO DE ACUERDO.

-MIENTES, ME AMABA.

-¿ESTAS SEGURO? SI TE HUBIERA AMADO COMO ME AMO A MI, NO TE HABRIA DEJADO.

Seguían golpeándose, y gritando verdades, Vegeta nunca se imagino que un humano tuviera el poder de un saiyajin, se estaba agotando, pero no dejaría que nada le pasara a Bulma o a su primo Goku.

-¿Qué pasa Vegeta? ¿Cansado? Esperaba mas del príncipe saiyajin.

-Vasta…

-Cuando termine contigo iré tras ella, ya que todo esto fallo tendre que usar el plan B, matarla.

-NO.

Le dio un golpe a Vegeta que lo dejo aturdido contra un roca y el salió volando, siguiendo el rastro de ki que dejaron los otros dos.

-No, Bulma.

Trato de levantase pero ya estaba demasiado débil aunque lo lograra, no lo alcanzaría nunca, solo esperaba que Yamcha y Goku tuvieran energía suficiente.

Continuara…

NO TE PIERDAS LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE TU TELENOVELA "_LA FANTASTICA AVENTURA" EN SU RECTA FINAL_

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

El continuara es, porque como esta es una serie, este capitulo ha quedado inconcluso, para sabes que pasa o dejen de ver su serie favorita LA FANTASTICA AVENTURA.

**MiSAVIN16:** lo se, yo tampoco podía respirar, y aquí esta la conti, gracias por tu review.

**Digiacrb**: Tienes razón, no lo había pensado, NI SIQUIERA RECORDABA A TABLE, pero pe agrada tu idea de que sean medios hermanos, y gracias por las recomendaciones, te hare caso, gracias por tu review, y si, sigo viva hahahaha.


	27. Goku vs Riuuji

**Anteriormente en: La Fantástica Aventura…**

_-Lo siento, pero su deseo esta fuera de mis posibilidades, pidan otra cosa.-_

_-¡¿COMO SE ATREVEN A VOLVER A INTERFERIR EN MIS PLANES?!_

_-YA BASTA, ME HAS HECHO MUCHO EN LA VIDA… AHORA TRATAS DE QUITARME A LA PERSONA QUE MAS ME INPORTA… ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!_

_-Cuando termine contigo iré tras ella… tendré que usar el plan B… __**MATARLA.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>La fantástica aventura.<p>

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>Llevaban ya buen tramo recorrido, pero no lograban sentirse a salvo, como si supieran que algo malo se avecinaba.<p>

-NO.- Grito Goku de repente frenando su vuelo.

-¿Qué?¿Que pasa?

-El ki de Vegeta… esta muy bajo, como cuando estas inconsciente o…- Goku dejo la duda al aire para presionar sus puños con impotencia.

-¿Tu crees que el…

De pronto un power dan paso al lado de ellos provocando que voltearan hacia atrás, ahí estaba Riuuji, con el brazo estirado demostrando con orgullo que el había sido el que había lanzando aquella esfera.

-A la próxima, no fallare.

Volvió a recopilar energía en su mano y la lanzó en dirección a Yamcha, mejor dicho, a la inconsciente Bulma que llevaba en brazos, él no logro reaccionar, pero gracias a Kami que Goku si, y desvió el poder con su puño.

-Yamcha, llévatela de aquí, yo lo detendré unos momentos.- Dijo con esa seriedad que solo demuestra en batalla.

Yamcha asintió y apresuro su vuelo para ponerse a salvo con su preciada carga.

-En lo personal nunca tuve nada contra ti Kakarotto, pero ya que te empeñas tanto en ayudarlos, tendré que deshacerme de ti también.

-Escucha tu, no se quien seas, pero mi nombre en Goku, y por todo lo que le has echo a mis amigos, ¡NO TE PERDONARE JAMAS!

En ese momento, Goku se transformo en Ssj y se abalanzó contra Riuuji causándole grandes golpes, en uno de esos momentos, cuando lo golpeo en la nuca, una onda eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y unas imágenes vinieron a su mente.

**FLASH BACK**

Goku estaba entrenando en una montaña mientras Piccolo hacia otros ejercicios con Gohan en el lago, cuando una nave con el escudo de Capsule Corp. Aterrizó muy cerca de el.

-¡HEY BULMA!

Bulma bajo de la nave, pero curiosamente cubría su rostro con su cabello, cosa que puso sombrío a el siempre alegre Goku, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-Bulma, ¿lo volvió a hacer?

-Claro que no, solo he venido a buscar a Milk para…

Goku la había interrumpido apartando su cabello, para demostrar una gran marca morada alrededor de su ojo y que llegaba hasta el pómulo.

-POR KAMI BULMA, ¿HASTA CUANDO?

-Hasta que haya obtenido en poder sobre Tenshi Corp. Entonces si me vuelve a poner una mano encima lo hare quebrar.

-¿Pero dejaras que te siga haciendo todo esto?

-No es la gran cosa de todos modos, se puede cubrir con maquillaje.

-Pero que te asegura que después de la boda no te seguirá tratando así.

-Vegeta ya me ha visto.

-¿Y?

-Me ha obligado a decirle todo, y dijo que si ese idiota me volvía a poner una mano encima, no le importaba que fuera mi esposo, lo destruiría.- Contesto con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Bulma… tu no amas a Riuuji, ¿verdad?

-Es una gran oportunidad, la boda favorecerá mucho a la Capsule Corp.

-Esa no fue mi pregunta.

-No.

-Te gusta Vegeta ¿verdad?

Bulma lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

**Flash Back End**

-Desgraciado.- Susurro Goku.

-¿Qué?

-ERES UN DESGRACIADO, LA GOLPEBAS ¿VERDAD?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya me acuerdo de ti, tu golpeabas a Bulma, ella siempre llegaba a mi casa pidiendo la ayuda me Milk para cubrirse esos horribles golpes que le provocabas. ¿ERAS TU VERDAD?

-He… hehe… haha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

-CONTESTAME.

-Y para que te digo que no.- Dijo con total sinismo.

-DESGRACIADO, ¡AHORA SI ME LAS PAGARAS!

Goku segado or la furia ya no tanteo sus movimientos como la vez pasado y solo se le fue encima como alma que lleva Enma-daioh-sama y golpeo a lo bruto, a lo que Riuuji tomo ventaja.

En uno de los tantos golpes de Goku, el esquivó la patada, entonces el chibi z perdió el equilibrio y fue turno del mayor para atacar. Dio una tanda grande de patadas y puñetazos en el estomago, golpeo su cara por ambos lado haciendo que de su boca chorreara sangre, un tanto ya mareado lo tomo y estrello su columna contra su rodilla, y al final, junto sus dos manos para hacer un solo puño y lo golpeo en la espalda haciéndolo caer en picada hacia el piso.

-Uhm, no fuiste muy duro, parece que los saiyans se segan por la rabia, menos mal el que queda no es saiyajin HAHAHA.

-N-no, a-ale-jate d-de Ya-yamcha.

-No te preocupes, o voy por Yamcha, voy por Bulma hahahahah

Volvió a encender su ki y volvió a tomar camino siguiendo a Yamcha.

Goku apenas podía mantenerse consiente, no le seria posible alcanzarlo, ahora todo dependía de Yamcha.

- …Veg-eta… Bul-ma… Per-donen-me.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>NO TE PIERDAS LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE TU TELENOVELA "<em>LA FANTASTICA AVENTURA" EN SU RECTA FINAL<em>

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

* * *

><p>WOW, este volvió a ser tan largo como los primeros, pero es que en este capitulo me emocione de verdad, no me gusta pensar que Bulma es de esas mujeres que se dejan golpear, pero como ella misma lo dijo, tenia planeado hacerlo quebrar, y si eso no funcionaba, tenia a Vegeta que la respaldara hahaha, y pues… lo del recuerdo de Goku ocurre mas o menos faltando un año para la llegada de los androides, bueno ya que yo me inspire en este cap, espero que ustedes se inspiren y dejen reviews, BESOS Bulma<p>

**BBriebffs:** Abandonar mi fic seria LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA, ahora tengo nuevos amores *coff*Avatar*coff* pero dragón ball siempre será el N° 1, bueno gracias por tu review.

**VEGITA MAY:** Me alegra que te guste, espero y este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Digiacrb:** Shhh no arruines la sorpresa, ¿Cómo sabes y si baya a pasar eso? Tu… relax y deja que la historia diga su rumbo "Como la hoja que lleva el viento" HAHAHAHAH no te creas. Pero igual gracias por tu review.


	28. Yamcha vs Riuuji

**Anteriormente en: La Fantástica Aventura…**

_-ERES UN DESGRACIADO, LA GOLPEBAS ¿VERDAD?_

_-Y para que te digo que no.- Dijo con total cinismo._

_- … los saiyans se siegan por la rabia… menos mal el que queda no es saiyajin HAHAHA._

_-N-no, a-ale-jate d-de Ya-yamcha._

_-No te preocupes, no voy por Yamcha… voy por Bulma._

_- …Veg-eta… Bul-ma… Per-donen-me._

* * *

><p>La fantástica aventura.<p>

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>-Demonios, no Goku.- Dijo Yamcha al no sentir el ki de Goku.<p>

Voló lo mas rápido que pudo, el ki de Bulma comenzaba a estabilizarse, ya solo estaba dormida, parece que no lo había echo desde que se la llevaron.

Llegaron a un lugar desierto con grandes cráteres en el piso, por alguna razón ese lugar se le hiso conocido, fue en dirección a un cueva y detrás de una roca la escondió lo mejor que pudo.

-Te protegeré Bulma, así me cueste la vida.

Por alguna razón verla así, dormida plácidamente, le trajo un sentimiento mayor al cariño fraternal que todo este tiempo le tubo, recordó todas las charlas que habían tenido sobre el tema de la reencarnación, y recordó una frase que había dicho Riuuji, "_… Se enamoro de Yamcha…", _sacudió ese pensamiento de su cabeza, ella nunca podría quererlo mas que como a un hermano.

Salió de la cueva y se irguió orgulloso, cuando Riuuji llego, solo le mostro sus colmillos.

-Oh Yamcha querido, se que no eres un guerrero tan fuerte, solo dame y a Bulma y todo esto se acaba ya, ¿enserio vas a defender al que te quito el amor de tu vida?

-Quizá antes fue el amor de mi vida, pero ahora lo es de otra manera, es mi hermana, y no dejare que le hagas daño, ni a ella ni a Vegeta.

Se lanzo a el con un combo de puños y patadas, claro, siempre les alegaba Goku y a Vegeta que nunca pensaban antes de atacar y que solo lo hacían a lo bruto, obviamente el no haría lo que tanto le molestaba, veía con atención los movimientos de Riuuji, encontraba un pequeño espacio de dos segundos en el que descubría su abdomen y ataca, luego, cuando se agachaba, golpeaba su rostro con la rodilla y con el puño la espalda y muchos parecidos, cuando Riuuji parecía haber peleado durante semanas, Yamcha estaba muy fresco.

-Es hora de acabar con esto…

Yamcha se puso en una posición, cabe decir que por instinto, ya que en realidad, no tenia ni idea de que iba a hacer, solo sintió su ki al máximo y que necesitaba deshacerse de esa energía extra, así que solo se estaba dejando llevar por… ¿sus recuerdos?

-¡ROGA FU FU KEN¡

De pronto todo se puso oscuro y comenzó a soplar el viento, de la nada, apareció por detrás una sombra en forma de lobo, que ataco a Riuuji, este no alcanzó a hacer nada para defenderse, y recibió de lleno el impacto, causando que mucho polvo se levantara.

-Al fin, pensé que… n-no puede ser.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, Yamcha se puso pálido al notar que Riuuji estaba sin un solo rasguño con los brazos estirados frente a su cara.

-Hump, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes 'ladrón del desierto'?

-N-no… i-imposible…

Riuuji se lanzó sobre Yamcha.

-Pensé que me divertiría contigo pero me equivoque, y por elegir defender su grupo, TE TOCA PARAGAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS.

Puso una mano en su abdomen, y creo un power dan que lo mando lejos, y claro, inconsciente.

-Baya, todo esto fue realmente muy aburrido, pero bueno, ¿Dónde habrá dejado este idiota a Bulma?- Busco el ki de Bulma y de pronto volteo a la cueva. – Ha, con que ahí estas.

Se dirigió a donde estaba ella y la vio, estaba despierta, había observado todo lo que había echo Yamcha, estaba echa un mar de lagrimas, pero sobre todo estaba temblando, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ya no eres tan valiente ¿verdad mocosa?

-C-creí que me amabas.

-'Amabas' es tiempo pasado linda.

La tomo por el cuello y la levantó a la altura de sus ojos, la pobre Bulma soltaba lagrimas silenciosas, mientras se sostenía con sus pequeñas manos del brazo de Riuuji.

-No fue un placer verte de nuevo Bulma.

_-¿Es el fin?- _pensaba ella.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>NO TE PIERDAS LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE TU TELENOVELA "<em>LA FANTASTICA AVENTURA" EN SU RECTA FINAL<em>

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Un power ha es un rayo de energía, y un power dan es una esfera, además no recuerdo bien como era el roga fu fu ken de Yamcha, si ustedes lo saben, por favor háganmelo saber, se agradece su ayuda.

**Digiacrb:** UPS me tarde, espero que no halla vara haha, ¬¬ es enserio, y sobre tu review… Ahí esta la sorpresa xD, si te lo dijera no seria sorpresa, sigue leyendo y lo veras.

**BBrieffs: **Hahah, enserio, tus comentarios son los que me animan, no hay capitulo que no tenga review tuyo muchas gracias, y bebe, CLARO QUE EL HEROE SERA VEGETA, ESTO ES UN BxV, OBVIO EL HEROE TIENE QUE SER ÉL, yo también fantaseo con eso *¬* hahahah

Y a los que no dejan review, YA LOS VI, Hahaha no se crean, pero se que están ahí y con el simple echo de que me sigan ya es ganancia, así gracias igual. BESOS Bulma.

P.d: Lean el review de **Digiacrb** del cap.26, les dará una pista de lo que para en el cap. siguiente, ya que de alguna manera leyó mi mente y se entero, pero ya que mas da que los demás se enteren, ya aparecerá en el siguiente episodio, Bai Bai.


	29. ¿ABUELO?

Anteriormente en: La Fantástica Aventura…

_-Es hora de acabar con esto… ¡ROGA FU FU KEN¡… n-no puede ser_

_-…por elegir defender su grupo, TE TOCA PARAGAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS…_

_-Ya no eres tan valiente ¿verdad mocosa?_

_La tomo por el cuello y la levantó a la altura de sus ojos, la pobre Bulma soltaba lagrimas silenciosas, mientras se sostenía con sus pequeñas manos del brazo de Riuuji._

_-No fue un placer verte de nuevo Bulma._

_-¿Es el fin?- pensaba ella._

* * *

><p>La fantástica aventura.<p>

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>Vegeta estaba aun recargado junto a la roca, había sentido estabilizarse el ki de Bulma, pero también había sentido desaparecer los de Yamcha y Goku, ahora Riuuji y Bulma estaban muy cerca, y el aun no podía moverse.<p>

- Maldita sea –Chicheo-, tengo que salvara.

Trato de levantarse, pero al intentar apoyarse en su brazo, sintió una punzada que fue desde los dedos, hasta el hombro.

-NO, NO, NO PUEDES ESTAR ROTO, NO AHORA.

Se tiro en el piso, por mas que quiso detenerlas, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, mostrando cuan decepcionado de si mismo.

- Eres un cobarde Vegeta, vas a dejar que muera de nuevo.

- Mentira.- Se escucho.

- ¿Quién esta ahí?

Volteo para todos lados y no logro ver a nadie.

- Genial, ahora alucino.

- Mentira yo nunca la deje morir.- Volvió a escuchar.

Levanto la cabeza y logro ver una sombra recargada en el árbol frente a él.

- ¿Quién eres?

La sombra se movió un poco, lo suficiente para notar que poseía un gran cabello negro en forma de llama.

- Es mentira que la deje morir, hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para salvarla, incluso sacrifique mi vida por ella, fue en vano, Majin Boo sobrevivió y la mato pero yo hice todo para que tu abuela y su estúpido mocoso estuvieran a salvo.

Inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, de su fallecido abuelo, el príncipe de los saiyajins, ni mas ni menos que el gran Vegeta Briefs.

- A-abuelo…

-No puedo creer que te quedes ahí tirado mientras la persona mas importante del mundo corre peligro.- Dijo gruñendo.

- Pero no me puedo mover.

- Eres una vergüenza, no mereces ser el príncipe de los saiyajins.

- Pero…

- Cuales fueron tus palabras una semana antes del Budō taikai, que no nos deshonrarías, incluso lo juraste en saiyan, y que estas haciendo ahora, nos estas deshonrando.

- NO ME PUEDO MOVER MALDITA SEA, ESCUCHAME, ¿CREES QUE QUIERO QUE ELLA MUERA? TENGO EL MALDITO BRAZO ROTO.- Grito llorando de desesperación.

- Solo eso, que poco.

Pero de inmediato recordó cuando en la pelea contra 18, ella le rompió el brazo, era un dolor indescriptible, de un agujero del árbol saco una bolsita café y se la lanzo a Vegeta.

- Ten, dale una a cada uno de los id… de tus compañeros, y ya no ataquen solos, la unión hace la fuerza.- Dijo haciendo ademan de irse pero Vegeta lo detuvo.

- ESPERA, Tu eres mi abuelo Vegeta ¿Verdad?-Pegunto lo obvio, pero había algo en su mente desde que lo vio.

Se escucho un gruñido pero al final el mas viejo asintió.

- ¿Co-como es posible si tu… eres… pues yo?

- No lo se, pero se que, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, eres mi familia, tu y ese idiota al que llamas primo, las únicas razones por las que hago esto es por tu madre, se que ella no aceptaría que algo te pasara y supiera que pude detenerlo, y otra es por que… me recuerdan a Kakarotto y a mi cuando todo esto inicio.

Una ligera sonrisa se formo en la comisura de sus labios, mientras miraba un punto en la nada, sus ojos reflejaban melancolía, puede que Vegeta, el gran príncipe de los saiyajins, ¿extrañara la patética vida humana?

- Abuelo, tu… ¿amabas a la abuela Bulma?

- Casi tanto como tu a esa chiquilla gritona, al ser niños, ustedes tienen el corazón mas puro que el de una persona, sobre todo que el mío, pero Bulma logro rescatarlo de entre las cenizas, me hubiera gustado darle todo el amor que ella me dio, pero me alegra ver que podre hacerlo.

- ¿Crees que estará bien conmigo?

- Pues si te quedas aquí sin hacer nada, ni siquiera podrá estar contigo, pero sí, según escuche, no importa como estén las cosas, siempre reapareceremos, y pues… eso.

Su madre le había contado todo sobre su antepasado, su carácter, pero no le importo, le había dado un gran consejo, de los que se supone que te da tu padre, pero cuando él es el enemigo, nadie mejor para darte un consejo que tu abuelo, y mas si tu abuelo eres tu mismo, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo de la cintura, derramando mas lagrimas, pensó que recibiría una reprimenda por su comportamiento poco guerrero, pero en lugar de eso recibió un fuerte brazo frotando su espalda para calmarlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos solo estaba él y el gran árbol, por un momento pensó que había sido un sueño, pero la bolsa en su mano demostraba que no, de pronto se pregunto si su madre había exagerado al momento de hablar del príncipe de los saiyans, pues le había parecido poco rudo, de echo, no tubo ningún miedo al verlo, pero su voz inspiraba temor, será por que era el mismo, arqueo la ceja ante el pensamiento. "¿_Así me veré de grande? Me gusta" _comento en su cabeza, parecía tener porte y elegancia, además de que inspiraba temor.

Abrió la bolsa y vio que contenía semillas del ermitaño, su madre le había hablado de ellas pero nunca las había visto, comió una y de inmediato sintió como recuperaba su energía y su brazo sanaba.

En cuanto sintió toda su energía restaurada, tomo vuelo en dirección al ki de Riuuji, en el camino se encontró primeramente con un Goku inconsciente, descendió y metió una de las semillas a su boca.

- Anda Kakarotto, mastica.

Goku abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió su energía volver.

- Ve-vegeta ¿Qué me diste?

- Creo que son las semillas del ermitaño.

- ¿QUE? ¿COMO LAS CONSEGUISTE?- Grito arrebatándole la bolsa y examinando el contenido.

- No es momento de explicaciones, tenemos que encontrar a Bulma, ella y Riuuji están muy juntos y eso no me gusta.

- Yamcha no esta.- Dijo poniéndose serio.

Salieron volando rumbo a los ki que estaban algo lejos, al llegar, no pudieron ignorar la sensación que tuvieron al llegar al desierto lleno de cráteres, cerca de ahí, vieron a Yamcha, su ki era minúsculo casi había desaparecido, estaba en crisis.

- Tu ve y dale una semilla, yo iré con Bulma.

Inmediatamente Goku salió corriendo en dirección a Yamcha, Vegeta dejo de verlos para ir en dirección a una cueva, al llegar a la entrada, un nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo, sabia que Riuuji estaría realmente molesto de verlo ahí de nuevo, y ya no se contendría, una parte de él le decía que el entrar a la cueva seria una muerte segura, pero otra parte, la mas fuerte, le decía que la niña mas importante de su vida estaba en peligro y debía salvarla, se armo de valor y entro.

En lo que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, medio vio unas sombras, pero no podían ser ellos, ambos eran de la altura, cuando por fin pudo ver, logro ver que eran ellos, pero con todo el dolor del mundo vio como Bulma, que apenas se sostenía, soltó los brazos quedando a erced de Riuuji, solo que parecía no importarle.

Había llegado tarde.

De nuevo se quedo en shock, como cuando descubrió que se la habían llevado, no logro encontrar coherencia en la situación, por que ella había dejado de luchar, no podía dejarse creer que ella había muerto, y ante sus propios ojos, y todo por no ser lo suficientemente valiente.

Agacho la cabeza para cubrir las lagrimas silenciosas que empezaban a salir.

Reacciono cuando sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros, Goku y Yamcha también había llegado, pero de nada servía, ya era tarde, pensó en dar media vuelta y dejar el lugar lo antes posible, pero recordó la charla con su abuelo, y la promesa que había echo antes del Budo Taikai, no lo decepcionaría, si no pudo salvarla, al menos podría vengarla.

Cerro los puños.

- Oh miren, son los chicos monos, y Yamcha, han venido a dar el ultimo adiós a su queridísima amiga Bulma.- Dijo arrojando el cuerpo sin vida de la pequeña a sus pies.

A vegeta se le partió en corazón, ella parecía estar descansando, pero en un sueño del que jamás despertaría.

Apretó la mandíbula.

Goku estuvo apunto de irse sobre Riuuji de nuevo, pero Vegeta lo detuvo.

- No Goku, no atacaras tu solo…- Su rostro permanecía gacho, y sus facciones oscurecidas.

- YA, BULMA ESTA MUERTA, DE QUE SIRVE QUE ATAQUES TU.- Grito Yamcha, claramente frustrado de no poder haber echo mucho.

- No, dije _tu solo_, atacaremos todos.- Dijo con una calma de ultra tumba, sorprendiendo incluso a Goku y Yamcha.

- Ha, que mas da si atacan juntos o separados, el resultado será el mismo.

Goku y Yamcha comprendieron el plan que tenia Vegeta, y se colocaron en posición de pelea, uno a cada lado, Vegeta los siguió, con la cabeza aun abajo.

De repente levanto la cabeza, mostrando unos ojos llenos de determinación y Fuego. - Es hora de acabar con esto.

* * *

><p>NO TE PIERDAS LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE TU TELENOVELA "<em>LA FANTASTICA AVENTURA" EN SU RECTA FINAL<em>

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

* * *

><p>OMG! Digo OMK!, Seis paginas SEIS, mil quinientas dos palabras (sin contar el <em>anteriormente en:<em> ni las canciónes) pues creo que es el mas largo hasta hoy, y digo WOW, Lo se, lo se, I do now, hay dos cosas con el encuentro Vegeta-Vegeta, pero la primera, ¿Cómo es que uno habla consigo mismo, y CRESIDO? Bueno nunca han tenido esos momentos en los que no saben que hacer, se paran al espejo, y por tantas cosas que les pasan por la cabeza, parece que el reflejo tiene todas las respuestas, diría que este es un momento así, en el que nosotros mismos nos levantamos el autoestima, se podría decir que es un espejismo por desesperación pero QUE MAS DA, y la otra, ¿Por qué vegeta actuó tan suave y acepto amar a Bulma sin ningún esfuerzo? Bueno, una vez una persona comento en un fic mío, que me valía un pepino (o rábano o algo así) la personalidad de los personajes, pero tengo mi justificación, en el otro fic, vegeta actuó cariñoso, CON BULMA, todos sabemos que con ella su orgullo no le impide hacer las cosas (esepto decir te amo) y aquí actuó de ese modo, POR QUE ERA EL MISMO, todos nos contamos cosas a nosotros mismos, así que POR QUE NO? Uff esto ya duro mucho, solo les digo que el próximo se tardara un pelín mas por que se acerca una gran pelea, Y A LO MEJOR SEA EL FINAL, observen, estoy diciendo_** a lo mejor,**_ y quiero que quede de lujo, así que un poco de paciencia, eso esto- es esto- eso es todo amigos, hahahah. BESOS Bulma.

**Princss saiyan: **Aquí es donde entra la frase de mi maestro de computo, (como le gusta hacernos sufrir) "_No gano, pero como me divierto Hahaha" _También me caía gordo, pero parece que si es divertido, Hahaha, no, ya casi acaba, tu RELAX.

**BBrieffs: **Hahahah parece que acertaste, mas o menos, pero ahí esta, ya casi acabamos.


	30. Justicieros

Anteriormente en: La Fantástica Aventura…

_- …¿amabas a la abuela Bulma?_

_- Casi tanto como tu a esa chiquilla gritona… _

_- ¿Crees que estará bien conmigo?_

_-…sí, según escuche, no importa como estén las cosas, siempre reapareceremos... _

_- Oh miren, son los chicos monos… han venido a dar el ultimo adiós a su queridísima amiga Bulma…_

_- No… atacaremos todos…_

_Goku y Yamcha comprendieron el plan que tenia Vegeta, y se colocaron en posición de pelea, uno a cada lado…_

…_De repente levanto la cabeza, mostrando unos ojos llenos de determinación y Fuego. - Es hora de acabar con esto._

* * *

><p>La fantástica aventura.<p>

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>Por una milésima de segundo, el cuerpo de Riuuji tembló, pero se compuso, conocía esa mirada, era la que Vegeta poseía cada que algún hombre se acercaba a Bulma, y pensó que por ser un niño, se suavizaría, pero se veía peor que antes, mas demoniaca, siniestra, con un deje de odio en sus ojos, por un momento pensó que estaba ante el mismísimo Vegeta Saiyajin no Ouji que trabajaba para Friezzer, de no ser por los chibis Goku y Yamcha para desmentir eso, se habría echo en los pantalones.<p>

Una parte de el, siempre había tenido miedo a un encuentro como este, sabia que Vegeta lo mataría sin pensarlo dos veces, después de todo, había sido un despiadado mercenario al servicio de un emperador manaco, donde era, o comes, o eres comido.

Retrocedió unos pasos por precaución, Yamcha y Goku no tenían miradas asesinas ni mucho menos, pero aun así, el odio no faltaba en ellos, amaban a Bulma casi tanto como Vegeta mismo, era como una hermana para ellos.

Los tres se acercaban lentamente a Riuuji, quien solo retrocedía, cada vez, mas cerca de una esquina de la cueva, cuando llegara ahí, quedaría atrapado.

Paso. Paso. Paso.

Lentamente, precian leones asechando a su presa, quien solo podía retroceder.

Calculo cada movimiento, cada escenario diferente y una salida para cada uno, sabia, por el carácter de los tres, que había muy pocas posibilidades de que pelearan juntos, entreno durante años para poder vencerlos, y lo había echo, solo que de alguna manera se había recuperado y decidido actuar en equipo por primera ves, EN MAS DE 150 AÑOS, ¿Y JUSTO EN ESTE MOMENTO DECIDIAN ACTUAR EN EQUIPO?, si lo hacían, todo su plan se iría a la basura, tenia que idear uno nuevo, ya.

Sintió la dura roca en su espalda, y supo que el tiempo se había agotado, Goku y Yamcha seguro le pondrían una paliza para internarlo un año, pero Vegeta, oh, Vegeta no tendría misericordia, no seria amable, no dejaría rincón de su cuerpo sin algún hematoma o contusión, si bien le iba, y todos sabemos que por nada del mundo le iría bien, solo rogada a Kami y a todos los dioses, que Enma-sama fuera piadoso con el.

-Goku.

Sus ojos se abrieron en pánico, Vegeta había dado la orden de inicio, y el pequeño cabello de palmera seria el primero, lo vio acercarse y cerro los ojos, el clip clap, de sus botas resonaba horriblemente en sus oídos, le recordó a la ultima vez que había golpeado a Bulma, unos días antes de su boda con Vegeta.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba en su oficina de la capital del Este, lanzaba todo lo que tocara sus manos y maldecía a los cuatro Kaiohs, no podía creer que ella verdaderamente se fuera a casar con él. _

_Hace dos años habían terminado, había pensado que era un capricho pasajero y que cuando se diera cuanta que su amor no era correspondido, volvería a sus brazos._

_Ahora estaba ahí, viendo en una revista de chismes que la multimillonaria Bulma Lavender Briefs, se casaría con un desconocido, que lamentablemente, él conocía muy bien._

_Estaba haciendo uno de los berrinches que sabia hacer cuando sonó su tele comunicador._

_- Señor, tiene una visita.- Dijo Fibby la secretaria._

_- QUE SE LARGE, NO QUIERO VER A NA…_

_Pero fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose, en ella estaba parada una Bulma radiante y viva, su largo y azul cabello había sido recortado hasta poco arriba de los hombros, pero lo que mas le lastimo, fue ver un pequeñín de no mas de tres meses en sus brazos, el cabello lila, como el viejo Theodor Briefs, ojos azules, como la linda Bulma, pero la cara, esa cara la reconocería en todos lados._

_- Es de él.- Fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta._

_- Si.- Dijo sin mas._

_- Escucha, solo quiero hacer las pases contigo, te conozco desde que éramos niños, y no quiero separarme de ti por algo tan trivial como esto._

_- ¿Trivial? ¿TRIVIAL? ESTO NO ES NADA TRIBIAL BULMA.- Grito señalando a Trunks quien solo le miro cono odio._

_- ESCUCHA, VENGO EN SON DE PAZ RIUUJI, QUIERO SER TU AMIGA._

_- COMO QUIERES SER MI AMIGA ¡SI ESTAS A DOS DIAS DE CASARTE!- Tomo la revista del escritorio y se la lanzó a los pies._

_- ¿Te enteraste?_

_- TODO CHIKYUU LO SABE, LA MILTIMILLONARIA BULMA LAVENDER BRIEFS, SE CASA CON UN DESCONOSIDO._

_- Riuuji yo…_

_- ¿TU QUE? NO ME QUIERAS VENIR A DECIRME TUS CUENTITOS ¡POR QUE NO FUNCIONARAN CON MIGO!_

_Ni termino de decir la oración, le había dado una bofetada con el revés de su mano muy fuerte que la había echo retroceder y casi golpearse en la pared, mas para no lastimar al bebe que llevaba en brazos, manobrero sobre sus tacones, provocando que callera y su cara se golpeara con la mesita enana, lo que le hiso una pequeña cortadura en la mejilla derecha, mientras que la izquierda estaba hinchada por la bofetada._

_El pequeño Trunks se soltó a llorar por el susto, mientras Bulma lo miraba con unos ojos desorbitados, llenos de terror, llevo su mano a su mejilla derecha, cuando vio el liquido rojo en sus dedos, volvió a verlo, ahora mas asustada que nunca, él nunca había llegado a tal extremo._

_- Bulma yo…_

_Trato de acercarse, pero ella se levanto rápidamente, por instinto presiono mas al pequeño contra su pecho para protegerlo, y extendió la otra mano para que Riuuji se mantuviera alejado, de pronto su instinto materno se activo, y su cara paso de miedo a odio._

_- A-alejate, trate de ser tu amiga, ¡vine para arreglar todo maldita sea! Trate, enserio trate, te perdone tantas veces por todo lo que me hiciste, ni una sola vez lo di a conocer, ¡ni siquiera iba al medico! PERO TU SEGUIAS IGUAL, ahora te di la ultima oportunidad, Y HACES ESTO ¡YA BASTA! ¡CREEME RIUUJI, LA TENSHI CORPORATION SUFRIRA POR TUS ERRORES!_

_Salió de la habitación realmente molesta, dejando a un furioso Riuuji que siguió lanzando cosas, ahora mas molesto que antes._

_Ese día, se quedo hasta tarde en la oficina, haciendo cuentas y tener fondos para la posible crisis económica que la Capsule Cop. le iba a hacer vivir, si había algo que todos sabían era que si hacías enfurecer a la vicepresidenta de la C.C. hacías enfurecer a toda la compañía._

_Eran ya pasadas las doce de la noche y el seguía haciendo cambios en el sistema de computo, cuando sintió una brisa helada llegarle a la espalda, se giro a la ventana y observo las blancas cortinas moverse con el viento._

_- Estaba seguro que la había cerrado._

_Se levanto de la silla de cuero negro y cerro las ventanas, pero justo cuando se dio vuelta, observo las figuras de dos personas, una era alta con el cabello en palmera, y la otra mas pequeña con cabello en flama, inmediatamente supo quienes eran._

_- La vicepresidenta de la Capsule Corp. te manda un paquete. Kakarotto._

_La figura mas grande comenzó a dar lentos pasos hacia Riuuji, quien solo se pego a la ventana, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, lo tomo de su camisa y lo alzó por sobre su cabeza._

_- Mantente alejado de Bulma.- Susurro._

_Después, todo se puso negro._

**Flash Back End**

Cerro los ojos, sabia que un niño de once años no lo levantaría, así que iría directamente a los golpes, y acertó, Goku le dio un golpe en el estomago tan fuerte que lo mando a volar, rompiendo la pared de la cueva, y mandándolo a campo abierto, los tres salieron de la ahora destruida cueva, Yamcha dejo el cuerpo de Bulma en un lugar seguro y después se incorporo los otros dos, y fue cuando la verdadera pelea comenzó.

Primero Yamcha se lanzo a Riuuji y con una patada lo arrojo hacia arriba, en el cielo Goku lo intercepto con súper velocidad, con las dos manos hiso un solo puño y lo golpeo en la espalda, regresándolo al suelo, y antes de aterrizar, Vegeta le dio una patada en la cara, mandándolo hacia un lado, y con súper velocidad llego antes que el y le dio otra patada, Riuuji callo y los tres chibis lo rodearon y cada uno hiso un ataque que no conocían pero su interior gritaba por hacerlo.

- ¡FIIINAAAL FLAAAAAAAASH!

- ¡KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE-HAAAAAAA!

- ¡SOKI-DAAAAN!

Riuuji solo cubrió su cara con sus brazos, mientras veía los tres ataques acercándose peligrosa y rápidamente a él.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>NO TE PIERDAS LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE TU TELENOVELA "<em>LA FANTASTICA AVENTURA" EN SU RECTA FINAL<em>

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

* * *

><p>NO-LO-CREO, HAAAA (saca botellas de champaña y de tequila) El capitulo treinta esta arriba, INCREIBLE, enserio, cuando recién empecé, sinceramente pensé que esta historia tendría, MAXIMO, dieciséis capítulos, Y MIRENOS AHORA, TODO ES GRACIAS A USTEDES GRANDES PERSONAS QUE HAN SEGUIDO ESTA SERIA DESDE SUS INICIOS (y valla que en ese entonces era una basura) y por esa razón creo que debemos de celebrar, bueno (seca lagrimas de alegría) se acerca el final –lo iba a hacer hoy pero decidí dejarlos con la duda haha- se que se los e prometido desde hace como 10 capítulos, pero créanme, (aparte de que así le hacen en las telenovelas ¬¬) Avatar ha llegado a su fin, por lo que La fantástica aventura, próximamente entrara en el salón de la fama de , Hahaha ok no, pero ya mero, paciencia, ahora a celebrar HUUUUU (Salen serpentinas he inicia la música) BESITOS Bulma.<p>

Pd: El recuerdo de Riuuji esta ubicado, unos meses antes de la llegada de los androides, me encanto esta faceta de Vegeta como esas personas que mandan para hacer el trabajo sucio con su mejor amigo (en este caso eneamigo) para defenderla, OH TAN KAWAIÍ, no me pude resistir a escribir algo así.

**Princss saiyan: **Espero no te de un infarto con este capitulo, pero es que de veras no puede resistir la idea de dejarlo aquí hehe, espero que el que sigue ya baje la tencion.

**Tixithaxx Xd: **No había tenido noticias tuyas desde el primer capitulo, creí que ya no lo leías, es bueno tener otro review tuyo, espero este cap te haya gustado.

**Kitsuneta: **Un honor que te haya gustado, en verdad, gracias por ser un "fan" mío, pondré ánimos en el cap que sigue para que siga siendo de tu agrado.

**BBrieffs: **Murió para salvar a los hombres de buena bolun… ok no, haha, pero sobre revivirla, sss, no se si sea posible xD, ya veremos que pasa, recuerda que si su cuerpo e destruido en la pelea no podrá revivir.


	31. Al fin acabo

Anteriormente en: La Fantástica Aventura…

_Riuuji callo y los tres chibis lo rodearon y cada uno hiso un ataque que no conocían pero su interior gritaba por hacerlo._

_- ¡FIIINAAAL FLAAAAAAAASH!_

_- ¡KAA-MEE-HAA-MEE-HAAAAAAA!_

_- ¡SOKI-DAAAAN!_

_Riuuji solo cubrió su cara con sus brazos, mientras veía los tres ataques acercándose peligrosa y rápidamente a él._

* * *

><p>La fantástica aventura.<p>

Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…

* * *

><p>Los ataques se combinaron para hacer un rayo tricolor que impacto directamente en él, eso serviría para desintegrar a cualquier saiyajin, imaginen lo que haría con un humano común y corriente, su cuerpo se fue convirtiendo en pequeños puntos, que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo, cada partícula de su ser, cada pequeño átomo, se destruyo, su alma no pasaría por la maquina de purificación y reencarnación como la vez anterior, ahora tenia meritos suficientes de ambas vidas para que su alma fuera enviada directamente al infierno por Enma-Daioh-sama, donde cada segundo seria torturado con las cosas que el hiso en vida, pero estas no tendrán fin, su sufrimiento será eterno.<p>

Cada uno desahogó toda su frustración en ese ataque, todo el odio que sentían asía Riuuji lo canalizaron, convirtiéndolo en Ki y lanzándolo en su dirección.

Cuando se disipo el humo y la tierra levantada, solo se observo el grande y hondo cráter, con un gran cansancio los tres se dejaron caer de rodillas, exhaustos por la gran cantidad de ki que habían liberado.

- Termino.-Dijo Goku en un susurro.

- Si.- Secundo Yamcha poniéndose de pie.

- Si, pero Bulma…

Vegeta rasgo la tierra con sus manos, mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro chocando con la seca tierra, solo dejando puntos mas oscuros.

Yamcha y Goku se limitaron a mirar a su amigo en esa posición, les era imposible creer aun que Bulma había muerto, voltearon a ver el cuerpo de su amiga para tratar de convencerse, pero eso solo sirvió para negárselos mas, parecía profundamente dormida, volvieron de nuevo su vista a Vegeta, el seguía en la misma posición, su cuerpo se convulsionaba de tanto en tanto, podría ser el mas maduro de los tres, pero no dejaba de ser un niño, y no dejaba de llorar como tal, aunque lo controlaba muy bien, trataron de acercarse pero el sonido de unos motores los detuvo.

- ¡ESTAN AHÍ!- Se escucho desde un helicóptero.

Ambos voltearon a ver el causante de tanto ruido, pero cuando giraron su vista palideció, era una gran aero nave con el escudo de la Capsule Corp. De ella se asomaban Pan y Bura junto con otra mujer que Goku no conoció, pero el moreno supo muy bien de quien se trataba.

- Hay no…- Murmuraron ambos.

Cuando la gran nave aterrizo, la primera en bajar fue una histérica Bura, quien corrió directamente a Goku.

- TU… DE NO SER POR TI VEGETA JAMAS HABRIA ESCHO ESTO.

- Bura… deja que los niños expliquen que fue lo que…

- No tía, yo se perfectamente, era como lo que hacían mi Abuelo Goten y mi tío Trunks, salieron a pedir deseos inútiles y poner en peligro la tierra de nuevo, yo le dije a Vegeta que no le daría el radar, pero tu…- se detuvo al notar que el ultimo nombrado no estaba a la vista para ser reprendido. – ¿Y Vegeta?

No hubo respuesta, Yamcha y Goku solo se giraron señalando el lugar en el que estaba Vegeta.

- Hijo…- Bura no dudo en correr para ver que le ocurría.- Vegeta… VEGETA ¿QUE PASO? ¿QUE TIENES?

Se alejo un poco de ella ocultando mas su cara, trato de negarse a todos los abrazos que trataba de darle su madre, pero al final, sus sentimientos medio humanos y el echo de se niño le ganaron y se rindió, descargando todos sus sentimientos mientras su madre le abrazaba y trataba de consolar.

- Goku…- Hablo de nuevo Pan.- ¿Que paso?

- Pues…- No sabia como empezar.- Buscábamos las esferas como habíamos dicho pero luego…

Relato todo desde la partida del monte Paoz, Pan lo observaba atentamente mientras Bura solo escuchaba pensando por que su hijo estaba de ese modo.

- Cuando llegamos a la cueva ya era tarde y Bulma…- No pudo terminar la frase, su voz se quebró y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras Yamcha solo bajo la cabeza.- Ella…

- ¿!Que paso¡?- Hablo por primera vez la tercera mujer.- ¿QUE LE PASO A BULMA? ¿!DONDE ESTA MI HIJA¡?- Corrió hacia Goku y con lagrimas en los ojos lo tomo del cuello sacudiéndolo desesperada por respuestas.

Nada.

- Yamcha…- Insistió soltando a Goku, pero él tampoco respondía.- YAMCHA, ¿¡DONDE ESTA BULMA!?- El negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el llanto de la mujer se incrementara.

- No… no… no… Bulma, ella no puede… no… ¡NO!

Sin mas se tiro a llorar de rodillas en el piso, Bulma, su única hija, no podía haber muerto, y lo peor, ella misma lo había propiciado, saliendo con ese hombre, SIN PRESTARLE ATENCION ¡MALDITA SEA! ERA SU HIJA Y LA AVIA IGNORADO POR TRATAR DE CONSEGUIR LUJOS, no tenia perdón, pero la hubieran castigado a ella, de cualquier modo, estaría dispuesta a soportar todo, su hija no tenia por que pagar sus errores.

Vegeta se había calmado un poco, por lo que Bura lo dejo un momento y se dirigió a Marlene, se imaginaba su dolor, no sabría que haría si algo le pasaba a Vegeta, es verdad, en su momento y por las circunstancia en las que había sido concebido, le odiaba, no quería saber nada de él, incluso pensó en abortar, pero cuando sintió la primera patadita no pudo contener la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro, y cuando lo vio en el eco por primera vez, y vio esa pequeña colita formarse, supo que no habría mejor cosa en el mundo que estar con él, ahora era su vida entera, dejaba reuniones importantísimas en las oficinas solo por que Vegeta había estornudado en clase, no se perdía ningún campeonato de basquetbol o artes marciales, lo estaba mimando, lo sabia, pero también le reprendía cuando era debido, por el simple echo de que en el veía reflejado a su abuelo, y sabia que en un futuro seria él quien salvaría a la tierra, no imaginaba su vida sin el a su lado, simplemente ya le estaba dando un infarto al no encontrarlo en su cuarto, si el moría, ella se iría con él.

- Marlene yo…

- Mi Bulma, mi niña se fue, y por mi culpa.- No dejaba de llorar mientras se abrazaba a Bura.

- No, no es tu culpa…

- Si, si lo es, yo metí a ese hombre en la casa, por mas que ella me dijo que no confiaba en él, debí escucharla…- Sus ojos no se notaban detrás de tantas lágrimas.

- No, el nos engaño…- Miro a Pan.- A todos, siempre ese fue su plan desde un principio, volver enemigas a las familia Briefs y Son, y luego ir con la madre de la nueva Bulma, así todo esto pasaría, el lo supo, nosotros solo fuimos peones que manobrero como el quiso hasta llegar a su objetivo, no te culpes, nadie tenemos la culpa.

Marlene solo se aferro mas a Bura mientras su llanto seguía fluyendo, por mas que quisiera evitarlo, seguía siendo parte de todo esto.

Vegeta medio giro su cabeza al escuchar tanto escándalo, ella era la única que estaba sufriéndo lo mismo que él en esos momentos, o incluso mas, lentamente se levanto y sus pasos tomaron rumbo hacia donde el inerte cuerpo de Bulma se ubicaba, la observo atentamente, se veía tan tranquila, como si estuviera durmiendo, cuando la tomo en brazos, lo hiso con extremo cuidado, como si con el mas leve movimiento se fuera a despertar, pero cuando observo que su pecho no se movía en respuesta a una respiración, el dolor en su pecho creció mas y sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas.

Ella se había ido, por su culpa, no la protegió como se lo había prometido, le había fallado a sus ancestros, le había fallado a ella, lo único que ella deseaba en el mundo era tener de vuelta su familia feliz, por eso quería ir por las esferas, al menos eso pensaba él, lo único que ella deseaba era tener de nuevo su antigua vida, y por su culpa no podía, si nunca le hubiera contado de las esferas esto no hubiera pasado, no podía evitar sentir este remordimiento hacia si mismo, ella se había ido y jamás volvería, jamás volvería a ver su sonrisa, nunca escucharía de nuevo esa voz irritante que para el era un coro de ángeles, su cabello color de cielo jamás ondearía de nuevo con el viento cuando el la tomara de la cintura y salieran volando, y sus ojos de mar jamás lo verían de nuevo, demostrando todas las emociones que sus labios no podían decir.

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro cuando entrego el pequeño cuerpo de la niña a su madre, quien automáticamente la abrazo y siguió llorando sobre el delicado bulto sin vida.

Todos rodearon a Marlene y en silencio pidieron a Kami-sama, por que el ángel azul que había alegrado sus vidas, a costa de su propia felicidad, encontrara paz y alegría en el otro mundo, donde esperaría por ellos el resto de sus…

- Bueno, si ya terminaron de llorar es hora de irnos, todavía tenemos algo que hacer.- Dijo Pan como si de la caída de un árbol se tratara.

- Abuela…- Susurro Goku, sin saber el por que de su insensibilidad.

- Han estado tan metidos un su tontos lloriqueos, ¡que ni siquiera recuerdan que dejaron a Shen-Long esperando¡

- ¿Qué?- Susurraron Vegeta y Yamcha

- ¿Quién?- Les secundo Marlene.

- ¡CLARO!- Gritaron Yamcha y Goku comprendiendo de repente.

A Bura y Vegeta solo se les iluminaron los ojos al caen en la cuenta de que aun existía una posibilidad de que Bulma fuese feliz.

- Alguien por favor explíqueme que están diciendo.- Pidió Marlene aun sin dejar de llorar.

- Te explicaremos en el camino, ahora vamos, el no esta muy lejos de aquí.- Diciendo esto, Pan emprendió vuelo.

Los demás les siguieron, Yamcha llevo a Marlene quien se había calmado un poco, y Vegeta llevaba a Bulma, mientras que Goku y Bura les seguían un poco mas retirados, en el camino, el oji-naranja le explico a su tia como estaba la situación, como: quien era Sheng-Long, la relación de Vegeta y Bulma y como habían acabado en todo esto, con la idea de la vieja Pan, sus ojos azules tan parecidos a los de Bulma se iluminaron, una vez que llegaron al desierto Sheng-Long seguía ahí, cosa sorprendente para Pan, ya que ella, lo poco que lo había conocido, sabia que era muy desesperado y si no pedían algo rápido se marchaba.

- ¿Ya han escogido sus deseos?- Su gran voz sorprendió a las mujeres mas jóvenes, debido a que ellas jamás le habían visto.

- SI SHENG LONG- Grito Pan.- QUEREMOS QUE LE REGRECES LA VIDA ESTA NIÑA QUE HA MUERTO SIN SER ESTE SU MOMENTO.

Los ojos del gran dios se volvieron a iluminar y el viento volvió a rodearlos, cuando todo se calmo, contuvieron el aire para escuchar la respuesta del gran dragón.

Vegeta no sabia si el también iba a morir de un paro cardiaco, no podía soportar toda la presión que sentía en el pecho, toda la desesperación y las dudas ¿Qué tal si no la puede revivir? ¿y si cuenta como reencarnación? Ella no lo recordaría. Cientos de dudas lo bombardearon en ese momento, los segundos le parecían milenios, de pronto, escucho un gemido, fue tan bajo, que de no haber sido saiyajin no lo hubiera escuchado, cuando volteo hacia abajo, la vio, comenzaba a moverse, arrugaba su nariz, sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa se produjo en su rostro, hacia eso mismo cada mañana al despertar, por lo que su corazón se relajo un momento, pero se volvió a agitar cuando unos enormes ojos azules lo vieron directamente a los azabaches de él.

- Hola.- Susurro ella.

- Hola.- Le contesto.

- Su deseo ha sido cumplido, ¿desean otra cosa?- Volvió a hablar el dragón.

- ¡BULMA!

Vegeta apenas tubo tiempo de bajar a la aludida antes de que esta fuera bombardeada de besos y abrazos por parte de su progenitora.

- Hija estaba tan asustada, pensé que no te volvería a ver.- Dijo llorando.

- …Mamá…- Se sorprendió al ver así a su madre, pero inmediatamente le correspondió el abrazo, derramando también unas lagrimas.

- Perdóname… perdóname mi vida, te prometo cambiar, todo será como antes… lo prometo.

- Bulma, ahora puedes pedirle a Sheng Long el deseo que querías.- Le recordó Goku.

- No gracias, ahora ya tengo lo que quería.- Dijo abrazando a su madre y observando a Vegeta.

- Entonces si no desean nada mas, me retirare.

El dios dragón se introdujo nuevamente en las esferas y estas ascendieron en el aire, y con un gran destello de luz desaparecieron, esparciéndose nuevamente por toda la tierra.

- ¿Y ya? Nos pusimos en peligro ¿solo por eso?- Dijo Yamcha enojado.

- No se, pero yo tengo hambre.- Comento Goku.

Todos rieron ante el comentario, Bulma suavemente se separo de su madre y se dirigió a los brazos de Vegeta, quien no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder el afectuoso trato.

- ¿Y ahora?- Le pregunto.

- Volverás a Saint Marie, yo a Maído, y nos seguiremos viendo por todos los días por el resto de nuestras vidas.

- Me parece bien.

Todos abordaron la aero nave de la Capsule Corporation, habían estado muy estresados estos días, los que les quedaban de vacaciones de verano los aprovecharían al máximo, ya que Vegeta y Bulma entrarían al ultimo año de la escuela primaria, y Yamcha entraría en la secundaria, tendrían menos tiempo de verse, pero sabían que en el futuro, habría mas aventuras, por lo que las madres tuvieron que irse haciendo a la idea de que los Z Tenshi habían renacido, y que ahora dependería de ellos salvar la tierra… en sus futuras aventuras.

* * *

><p>Vamos a buscar las esferas del dragón, es el secreto mas estremecedor, vamos a atrapar las esferas del dragón, un milagro increíble se esconde ahí, la fantástica aventura va empezar, este mundo es una gran isla del tesoro…<p>

La fantástica aventura.

**FIN…?**

* * *

><p>Advertencia: Nota extremadamente larga, si quieren se la pueden saltar.<p>

*Seca lagrimas* No lo puedo creer, logre llegar al final… BUUUUAAHHHH… me dieron ganas de llorar cuando Marlene supo que su hija había muerto, por fin ella supo de todos sus errores, y gracias a dios va a corregirlos, *snif snif* no lo creo, HAHAHAH PERO NO SE DESANIMEN, vendrá la secuela, tendrán que esperar un poco, aun no me decido por la canción, ya tengo algunas finalistas, pero antes, me quiero sacar de la mente un proyecto de Vampire Knight que tengo en mente desde hace tiempo, pero me urgía terminar La Fantástica Aventura, espero que este final les haya gustado como a mi, se que me tarde en escribirlo, pero digo que es uno de mis mejores trabajos, y solo me costo 31 capítulos llegar a rosar la perfección ahaha, se que con el tiempo, seré tan buena como muchos escritores de aquí, que se la pasen de lujo, y muchas gracias a todos por leer, se que en un principio era una porquería, pero con su ayuda, he llegado a esto, ahora, los reviews y agradecimientos especiales xD

**Jennifer:** Tranquila, ya lo termine xD

**Digiacrb:** He ahí la pregunta sobre Sheng Long, es un dios, por lo que obviamente el sabia como iba a acabar todo (de echo, el me ayudo con el final, ¬¬' ok no pues) por lo que esperó xP espero no ofender a nadie con esto

**Kitsuneta:** HAHAHA Este capitulo quedo mas largo, dime que te pareció

**BBrieffs:** Pero ya paso todo, espero y no se te haya subido la presión con la espera xD

**Lovehyuga:** Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero y el final te haya agradado.

Agradecimientos especiales a **PESPI**, por hacer esa increíble bebida de cola que me mantenía con animo de escribir xD, también a Nestle por tener mi surtido de **CARLOS V** diario para mi activación nocturna, a los buenos** fics de esta pagina** que cada que los leía me inspiraba a escribir otro chap de esta serie, a **Anghelo Lopez**, por traducir al español la canción Makafushigi Adventure, y darme la idea para esta gran historia, a mis **amigas de la secundaria #57 Héroes del Nilo**, (Andrea, Vero, Jenni y Aimee) por apoyarme en el inicio de esta novela, y **a las de la #69 Benito Juárez**, (Yara, Yose y Gemma) por no reírse de mi mientras la terminaba xD (es que a ellas los acabo de conocer en este inicio de curso) y al final, pero las mas importantes xP **todos los que siguieron pacientemente esta historia hasta su final**, leyéndome en buenas y malas, lloviera o tronara, tuviera o no faltas de ortografía, esta historia fue por y para ustedes, de no ser por sus reviews, jamás hubiera llegado hasta aquí, esperen que para ustedes tendré la continuación.

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS, SE DESPIDE POR EL MOMENTO BULMA NOBUKO HIRANO, BESOS A TOD S 3**


End file.
